¡Oh, vaya!
by Rodven
Summary: Harry quiere viajar, Draco lo acompaña y terminan en Forks. HP/EC DM/BS JB/? Slash con la pareja principal.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Vaya!

La historia se desarrolla después de DH, en un mundo donde a Edward lo convirtieron cuando tenía 18 casi 19, ya que a mi me conviene así.

Disclaimer; esta historia esta basada en otras historias que no me pertenecen, muchas gracias. J. K. Rowling y Estephane Meyer pueden estar tranquilas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

¡Oh, vaya! Ahora sí estaba completamente jodido, es que enserio, ¿Viajar con Malfoy? ¿Vivir una temporada con Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! ¡CON MALFOY! Eso era algo completamente fuera de serie, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Parece que él! Aunque pensando en lo irreal de la situación lo más seguro es que ¡_NO_! No estaba en su sano juicio, ni ahora ni una semana antes al haber… ¿aceptado? _No,_ mejor dicho, resignado. Sí, esa era la palabra, resignado.

Porque sus amigos (ahora que lo pensaba debería a empezar a buscar otro termino para nombrar a esas personas), que seguían bastante entretenidos con su nueva vida de casados, no quisieron acompañarlo. Bueno tal vez, solo tal vez debería comprenderlos un poco; tenían dos meses en santo matrimonio, una nueva casa que seguían arreglando, para el disgusto de Ron y felicidad de Hermione. Acababan de enterarse que se iban a estrenar de padres, dentro de 8 meses y no había dejado de "_celebrarlo_" todo el tiempo que podían, y verlos era… era.. ¡Merlín! era desquiciante. El principio de su celebración era un tierno beso y unos abrazos, pero después de ver que no se separaban por cinco minutos seguidos y que sus tiernos besos del principio se volvían más y más urgentes al grado de que la persona que estaba con ellos, por lo general él, se sentía demasiado incomodo estando en el mismo cuarto, ¡por dios! ¡Estando en la misma casa! tenía la urgente necesidad de salir de ahí, y no regresar unas dos horas después. Y al regresar claro, tenían una cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron, pero una mirada satisfecha, que hacia que él también se sonrojara, luego de las disculpas de siempre podían seguir con lo que fuera que estaban hablando.

Tal vez por eso tampoco se decepcionó mucho al escuchar sus débiles excusas, de no poder ir con él en el viaje que estaba planeando. Después de pensarlo un poco, al darse cuenta que no podría sacar a esos dos de su casa, y si él no quería quedar con el trauma de ver a sus amigos "celebrar" día y noche, decidió que a la siguiente persona en preguntarle sería Ginny, aunque su noviazgo, después de finalizar la guerra no había durado, se seguían llevando muy bien, casi como se llevaba con Ron y Hermione, solo que con ciertas diferencias, ya que Ginny seguía sintiendo algo por él, pero solo una mínima parte.

Al terminar la guerra, su relación se formalizó, pero Harry comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar, ya no veía a Ginny con los mismos ojos, es más, la veía como una hermana y se dio cuenta que nunca había estado enamorado de ella, que había sido la presión de la guerra, de terminarla y que nadie lo esperara al finalizar, que no hubiera nadie con quien compartir aquello. Se dio cuenta que había sido muy egoísta al comportarse de esa forma con ella, de haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho. Aparte, él quería divertirse, vivir sin la presión que un loco este detrás de él, no quería ningún compromiso, ni con la comunidad mágica, ni con ninguna persona, y así se lo hizo saber a Ginny.

Al principio se había puesto mal, no había gritado, ni llorado ni nada, solo se quedó en cero, una semana exacta sin hablar con él, hasta que una tarde apareció en Grimmauld Place, donde vivía mientras se decidía en que departamento quería vivir, y habían hablado, le contó que ella también había sido egoísta, que se había fijado en el héroe y no en la persona, aunque después se había comenzado a fijar en Harry, y que sí le había gustado, pero al termino de la guerra había abrazado la fama de estar con el héroe mágico y le había encantado y pensar que tenía la posibilidad de hacer una familia con él, había hecho que olvidara a Harry y viera otra ves al héroe. Le había dicho que él se merecía a una mejor persona, y le sugirió que si quería vivir su vida y divertirse, que tomara un largo viaje por el mundo, solo o acompañado. Quedaron como buenos amigos, más bien como hermanos, ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con eso.

Decir que a Harry le agrado la idea es decir poco, en realidad le encantó la idea de viajar por un largo tiempo, no le apetecía viajar solo, y por eso les había preguntado a sus "amigos", al obtener la obvia negativa, fue con Ginny, pero al parecer, ella tenía otros planes, como regresar a Hogwarts a su último año de estudios. Se había olvidado de eso, ya eran mediados de Septiembre, la guerra había terminado a principios de Mayo, y parecía que a todo el mundo le estaba llendo muy bien, claro, le habían agradecido todos por salvarlos, le dieron una Orden de Merlín primera clase, un puesto alto en el Wizengamont, una _nada_ despreciable donación en oro por parte de toda la comunidad mágica y otras cosas sin importancia para él, pero lo que más le ánimo y aborreció, fue que limpiaron el nombre de su padrino, al encontrar el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew, le ánimo, ya que ahora todo el mundo sabía que siempre fue inocente, y le aborreció, ya que fue demasiado tarde.

Así que ahora había pensado en Neville como su nuevo posible acompañante en el viaje, se dirigió a lo que sabía era su casa y lo encontró, y le dió una maravillosa noticia; sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio, el puesto que Harry había rechazado ya cuando Mcgonagall se lo había propuesto. La profesora había aparecido en los viejos cuarteles de la Orden, con su cara severa, y su moño atado. Recordaba haber estado curioso ante la presencia de la directora en su casa. Luego que Mcgonagall le pidiera ser el nuevo profesor, cosa que lo dejó estupefacto por un rato, él la rechazó, primero que nada, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él apenas iba a cumplir sus dieciocho años, no estaba preparado, cosa que la profesora renegó al recordarle al ED, no había acabado sus estudios, y la razón más contundente, no quería. No estaba dispuesto a pasar otro año en Hogwarts, no por ahora, y menos como calidad de profesor. Si la directora se lo hubiera propuesto unos años más tarde, igual y lo pensaría, seguía teniendo ganas de ser auror.

Al parecer Hogwarts tenía nuevo profesor de defensa, Neville sin duda había madurado muchísimo el año anterior, y pensó que Mcgonagall, no se había equivocado al pedirle a su amigo que ocupara el puesto, estaba lo suficientemente preparado, desde conocimientos, hasta su confianza y liderazgo, que había tenido que desarrollar durante la guerra. Después de felicitarlo y desearle las mejores de la suerte, se marchó y se encontró con que ahora no tenía ningún posible compañero.

Decidió ir a Londres muggle, le encantaban los cafés, siempre intentaba conocer uno nuevo en cada una de sus idas, esa ocasión, no era la excepción. Encontró uno en el mero centro de la ciudad, pero no en una de las calles principales. No era muy grande, podía calificarse como pequeño de hecho, su ambiente bohemio le entraba por los poros y el olor a café llegaba a marearte si le ponías mucha atención. Tenía ventanas grandes de cristal, por donde podías ver la calle. Sus paredes color beige, con varios detalles en madera oscura, y sus tenues luces amarillas, te hacía sentir como si estuvieras en una cabaña. En el centro del local había mesas altas, rodeadas de sillas rígidas, mientras que pegadas a las paredes, había mesas bajitas, con puffs de sillas, y algunas más solo tenían cojines. Vislumbró una mesa que estaba casi a oscuras, con una pequeña vela encendida, se dirigió hasta ahí y se dejó caer en un mullido cojín, casi suspira de lo cómodo que era.

Llegó el camarero, un hombre delgado, no demasiado alto, de hecho unos centímetros más bajo que él, su piel era tostada y su cabello lleno de rizos oscuros, su sonrisa era enorme, ojos pardos muy expresivos, su mandíbula cuadrada mostraba un principio de barba oscura, él combinaba con el local en definitiva. Le dio las buenas noches y le entregó la carta. Luego regresó por dónde había llegado, y Harry pudo contemplar un torneado trasero, que se vislumbraba muy bien dentro de unos pantalones negros de tela… A_aarg! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Estaba contemplando a un hombre, demasiado guapo por cierto… por Merlín y su descendencia, ¿qué hacía él observando a un tipo? Culpo al hecho que le hacía falta cafeína, así que pidió un expreso y un pastel de moca. Decidió olvidarse de ese lindo camarero... _ARG! Solo camarero, muchas gracia_s.

Después que le llevaron su orden, y el pidiera otro expreso, se dedicó a mirar la gente dentro del local, se dio cuenta que, al parecer, el café era bastante popular, solo había dos mesas vacías en el centro. Los cojines estaban repletos de jóvenes, y aunque eran bastantes, el ruido característico de muchachos y muchachas juntos, no se escuchaba, tal vez era gracias al ambiente que el propio local irradiaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que un joven estaba tocando en una esquina, con su guitarra y un micrófono delante de él. No reconoció la canción. Su mirada se desvío a la ventana, la gente pasaba por la calle, algo abrigada, era normal que en Londres hiciera frío, pero al ser verano, no era tan extremoso. Una mujer rubia paso justo frente a él, pero del otro lado del cristal, la reconoció enseguida, Luna, vio como ella entraba al café y observó a su alrededor, hasta que se dirigió a una de las mesas vacías. Él se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.

"Luna," dijo Harry casi gritando y saltando de alegría. Sonrió al ver los rabanitos colgando en sus orejas, su inseparable collar de corchos al rededor de su cuello. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo, que se veía bastante fresco, y encima, un delgado suéter blanco. Sus ojos azules resaltaban más ante el contraste. Su piel pálida parecía haber adquirido un poco de color desde la última vez que la había visto. Una idea lo asaltó de repente, ella iría con el al viaje.

"¡Oh! Harry que sorpresa" le dijo con su aire soñador de siempre y con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me gusta pasearme por el mundo muggle de vez en cuando. Vengo de hablar con los traidores de mis amigos. Dicen que no tienen tiempo de pasar un tiempo conmigo, porque están con su reciente boda, su futuro hijo, nueva casa, regreso al colegio… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hasta nuevo profesor de Defensa!" dijo Harry sentándose, tomo aire y prosiguió. "Así que Luna, dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer dentro de los próximos meses?"

No contestó enseguida, pero hizo algo que desubicó un poco a Harry, alzó una ceja de forma elegante, demasiado fría, y altanera. Una mueca que nunca antes la había visto utilizar, y le puso nervioso, a algo le recordaba eso, no sabía a qué o quién. Igual y luego lo recordaba.

"Harry, te recuerdo que yo también regreso a Hogwarts," La mandibula de Harry cayó, y se recrimino a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, obviamente iba a regresar a Hogwarts, como Ginny, a ella le quedaba el último año por cursar.

A Harry, Ron y Hermione también les hacía falta cursar ese año, como a todos los de su generación, pero el caso de esa generación era especial. Si querían, podían regresar ese año a presentar su último grado, o no hacerlo y buscar el trabajo que querían y solicitarlo, porque esa generación, tan valiente y entregada, como ahora les llamaban, solo tenían que aprobar un curso de tres meses antes de ponerse a trabajar en lo que sea que quicieran. Pero él, al no querer ninguna responsabilidad por el momento no había hecho ninguna de las dos. Hermione y Ron estaban tomando el curso, ¡vaya!, eso también interfería con el hecho de que fueran al viaje; Hermione en leyes, y Ron con los aurores.

No sabía quiénes iban a regresar al colegio y la verdad no le interesaba mucho. Lo del trabajo lo iba a posponer por un largo tiempo hasta que hubiera disfrutado todo lo que quisiera. La verdad es que si decidiera no trabajar, nunca le faltaría el dinero, tenía como mínimo para que sus bisnietos vivieran en muy cómodas condiciones sin necesidad de trabajar. Pero él no era de las personas de estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Aunque al ser el salvador del mundo, tenía un trato más especial, por ejemplo que ningún restaurant mágico le cobraba, no tenía que hacer fila para sacar su dinero del banco, o cualquier otra fila en general, o una cosa insignificante como no tener que presentar el curso de tres meses de preparación. Y de presentarlo y no lo aprobarlo, tenía uno de los puestos más altos asegurados, cosa que le molestaba muchísimo. Por eso se había ido al mundo muggle, ahí podía pagar lo que consumía o adquiría, y sobre todo ahí nadie le veía con adoración, nadie le conocía y se sentía como una persona normal.

"Y aunque no fuera al colegio este año, no podría ir contigo y dejar a mi papá sólo, ya ves como se la pasó con todo esto de la guerra" dijo Luna regresándolo a al realidad. ¡Espera! Él no le había dicho nada del viaje y frunció el ceño. A lo que Luna volvió a alzar la ceja. "Ginny me lo contó, y me advirtió que vendrías a verme tarde o temprano" dijo adivinando lo que estaba pensado Harry mientras se encogía de hombros. _Ummh, no había contado con eso_. "El Quisquilloso está atravesando una temporada baja, no porque no lo compren, sino que mi papá sigue sin ánimos. Aunque la visita que le diste y decirle que no lo culpaba de nada le alegró mucho, pero sigue sin muchas ganas. Le estoy ayudando con los reportes, pero cuando me vaya, ya no voy a poder," continuó Luna como si no hubiera habido alguna interrupción. Sí, lo recordaba, había ido a casa de Luna, por petición de ella, para que hablara con su padre, no es que le molestara ir, es solo que no le apetecía, pero por Luna lo había hecho.

"¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento, no me había puesto a pensar en eso," reconoció Harry

"Parece que no lo haces muy amenudo últimamente," dijo Luna con un aire de superioridad. Ok. Eso no estaba bien, ¿qué hacia Luna con semejante comportamiento? Le hacía recordar terriblemente a cierto Slytherin, que por cierto, ese Slytherin en ese momento estaba atravesando las puertas del café.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola! Este es mi primer fic. Me gustaría saber su opinión. =) No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, no la he acabado. ¿alguna duda, comentario, reclamo, tomatazo? con un review basta!_

_Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Vaya!

La historia se desarrolla después de DH, en un mundo donde a Edward lo convirtieron cuando tenía 18 casi 19 ya que a mi me conviene así y en el tiempo tiempo en que transcurre Luna Nueva.

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

Su boca se quedó seca, era todo un espectáculo verlo, alto, delgado, una cara de ángel, pero a la vez una mirada que decía claramente "no te metas conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene", una mirada de plata líquida, una piel blanca, que desde la distancia se podía ver suave, tan suave que debería estar prohibido tenerla, un andar altanero y elegante que cortaba la respiración al verlo, sus pantalones de tela negro se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su camisa de seda de manga corta de un azul marino, parecía mandada a hacer para ese formidable cuerpo que se distinguía debajo de ella, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, y al parecer encontró a esa persona muy cerca de Harry ya que sus miradas se encontraron, y Harry tragó muy, muy fuerte, y le dolió de lo seca que tenía la garganta.

Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención a Malfoy antes, en tiempos del colegio, era porque se odiaban y lo mejor era no encontrárselo en los pasillos, y al terminar la guerra, simplemente quedaron en buenos términos, no como amigos, pero si como conocidos que no se desean mal. Su única podría llamarse relación con algún Malfoy, era con Narcisa, después de haberle salvado la vida en el bosque prohibido, le debía una, pero ella siempre alegaba que no le debía nada al haber salvado a su hijo y todos en el mundo. Se veían de vez en cuando en la casa de Andromeda, las hermanas habían deshecho sus diferencias y ahora si parecían hermanas, él iba a visitar a Teddy, su querido ahijado de cabello de colores, y ahí es donde se veían.

Pero no había recaído en Draco, no sabía si antes había caído en cuenta de lo guapo que era, pero como había pensado, en el colegio no le interesaba lo que pasaba con él, cuando fueron raptados en la mansión Malfoy al estar buscando los horrocruxes no lo había visto bien, es más, no creía que le hubiera interesado mucho si en ese momento se le aparecía Merlín, lo único que quería era sacar a sus amigos y a él de ese lugar, después de terminada la guerra, se trataban con indiferencia, pero tampoco se había fijado en eso entonces, y no comprendía porque ahora si veía la belleza del rubio que se seguía acercando a la mesa.

__

Era tarde, un Malfoy nunca se retrasaba, por Merlín bendito, que le había dado a su padre ahora? Ya sabía que él no quería nada de trabajos en el Ministerio, quería una vida libre, quería vivir y divertirse y vivir de pequeños trabajos, la verdad no le importaba si no le pagaban bien.

Su forma de pensar cambió mucho desde que aquel loco por fin se había ido, ahora le gustaban los muggles, eran personas, después de tanto tiempo lo había notado, personas muy interesantes, y divertidas. Un día le dio por salir de la mansión e ir al Londres muggle, y le gustó, conoció lo que eran los antros, los carros, las motos, ooh! Las motos, la verdad las adoraba, los centros comerciales, conoció lo que era Gucci, Oscar de la Renta, Yves Sant Laurent, Armani, y otras cosas que hacía que adorara a los muggles un poco más.

Su papá hoy por enésima vez le había reclamado el no tomar el curso para negocios internacionales en el ministerio, antes lo habría aceptado sin ningún segundo de vacilación, pero ahora le parecía algo sumamente aburrido. La discusión se extendió por una hora, y no le quedó más remedio que cortarla por lo sano y salió de la mansión para irse a reunir con Luna de una buena vez.

Al entrar buscó a Luna con la mirada, y la encontró sentada con un hombre muy atractivo, de muy buen cuerpo, sus músculos se notaban a través de las mangas de su polo negra, unas piernas fuertes se veían bajo esos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y un poco ajustados, unas botas negras, que hacían que se viera terriblemente sexy, se veían debajo de los pantalones, su cabeza estaba llena de un cabello desordenado que le hacía ver salvaje, era de un negro intenso y brillante, sus pómulos un poco hundidos, su quijada cuadrada tirando a triangular con una sombra de barba le hacía ver como el hombre más follable del mundo entero, todo eso pensó en menos de un segundo antes que sus miradas se encontraron, y se quedó inmóvil, la plata líquida se había encontrado con un verde esmeralda, que solo había visto en un persona. Por Merlín santísimo! Era Potter!! Aquel hombre que hacía que quisieras ser todos los pecados era Potter.

Él era bisexual, pero solo con verlo le hacía replantearse las cosas una vez más, aunque pensaría en eso más tarde, tenía que hablar con Luna y Harry-soy-demasiado-sexy-Potter no se lo iba a impedir, así que tras su segundo de vacilación siguió avanzando hacia Luna.

-Luna- dijo con un asomo de lo que se podría llamar sonrisa.- Potter- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacía Harry.

-Hola Draco-. Dijo Luna con su otra vez aire soñador, y una sonrisa muy tierna en su cara.

-Malfoy-. dijo Harry en un tono respetuoso. –Me retiro, parece que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar-. Dijo Harry en un intento de escabullirse de ahí para atender a cierta necesidad que se estaba sucitando en su entrepierna, que comenzó a crecer en cuanto Malfoy dijo "Potter".

-Oh! Harry no te preocupes, puedes quedarte un rato más, a Draco no le va a importar.- canturreó Luna. Al parecer Luna y Draco eran amigos al hablarse con su nombre de pila, y al juzgar el hecho de que Luna haya tenido esos levantamientos de ceja y ese tono en su voz un momento antes, le hacía ver que habían pasado un tiempo juntos, no sabía si como amigos o algo más.- Draco me está ayudando con el Quisquilloso, a hacer reportajes. Empezamos a tratarnos hace un tiempo, al coincidir en un restaurante muggle cerca de aquí, y nos hicimos amigos un tiempo después, le comente lo que pasaba con el Quisquilloso, y él me dijo que me podría ayudar.-siguió Luna sin enterarse de las intensas miradas que se lanzaban los dos hombres que estaban con ella. –Oh! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.- dijo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa más brillante aún.

Eso hizo que Harry y Draco dejaran de verse para observar a Luna.

-Verán, ya que Harry quiere viajar, Draco tú podrías acompañarlo, así me envías reportes desde los lugares que estén visitando. Y se solucionan dos problemas, el acompañante de Harry y que Draco también se distraiga y siga trabajando. ¿Qué les parece?-. preguntó Luna viéndolos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero Luna, no se si Harry quiera que lo acompañe en su viaje, es más no tengo dinero para viajar, y no creo que tú me lo vayas a patrocinar-. Dijo Draco con un toque de incomodidad. A la mención del dinero Luna lo fusiló con los ojos, Harry lo contemplo extrañado, que Malfoy no era rico?

-Si serás testarudo Draco, te apuesto a que tus ahorros de niño que se que nunca piensas usar son lo suficientemente grandes como para que viajes por 10 años sin tener que trabajar y hospedarte en hoteles de 5 estrellas, asi que no me vengas con que el dinero es el problema. Harry no tiene nadie más con quién ir, y por lo que veo no se están llevando mal en este instante.- dictamino con bastante rotundidad.

La idea no era tan descabellada, es cierto tenía un monton de dinero que no pensaba usar nunca, quería distraerse, y por lo que sabía Potter tenía buenas ideas en cuanto a viajes, o eso le habían contado algunas personas, y si se aburría podría buscar algún reportaje que hacer.

Si se lo ponían de esa forma si podría aceptar, la verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado en Malfoy, pero era eso o ir solo, y no le apetecía nada ir solo. Bueno en esos momentos Malfoy se estaba comportando muy bien, y plus si siempre lucía asi de guapo. ARG! Otra vez lo mismo, tenía que pensar muy bien esa noche que es lo que estaba pasando con él.

-No me molestaría mucho viajar contigo, tampoco es que vayamos a estar todo el día pegados. Tu haciendo tus cosas y yo haciendo las mías.-¿ Acababa de aceptar viajar con Malfoy así de fácil y rápido?

-Er… estás seguro Potter?.- otra vez el apellido, pensó Harry, aunque no le molestaba, la verdad ahora se oia muy bien Potter si salía de su boca. CITA URGENTE CON SU CABEZA ESA NOCHE!.- Porque si lo estás por mi no habría problema.- siguió Draco. ¿Pero qué carajo? le acababa de decir SI a Potter, sin siquiera saber a dónde tenía planeado ir, ni por cuánto tiempo? Había algo mal con él esa noche, estaba seguro, y al parecer con Potter también, porque lucia igual de confundido, como el se sentía.

-oh! Pero qué alegría. Entonces todo solucionado-. Dijo agarrando su bolsa y poniéndose de pie, ante las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos aclaró.- Tengo una cita y ustedes necesitan hablar.-dijo sin más y se marcho, dejando un incomodo silencio entre ellos dos.

-Bueno… entonces, que es lo que tienes planeado?-. Inició Draco.

-Ah! Pués... verás no estaba muy seguro todavía a donde ir, ya que no sabía quien me iba a acompañar, así que dime tú algún lugar al que te gustaría ir.- dijo Harry no muy convencido.

Draco frunció el seño, parecía que el viaje de Potter no estaba ni siquiera en las bases. Tomó aire, ese Gryffindor no era nada ordenado.  
Terminaron tomando dos tazas más de café, galletas y otro pastel. Quedaron de acuerdo en comenzar el viaje en Europa, Paris, para ser exactos, a la insitencia de Draco, él quería ropa, y Merlín, aunque Harry se viera como un dios con cualquier cosa, tenía que empezarse a vestir a la moda de una buena vez si iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Después de París, se iban a Italia, ninguno de los dos había estado ahí, luego a Portugal, Alemania, Bélgica y España, no querían visitar ningún otro país de Europa asi que ahí lo dejaron. Pensaron en Africa, y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir solo un tiempo pequeño, para ver el Africa salvaje, no les gustaba mucho la idea de pasar un largo tiempo ahí, asi que solo sería el Safari y Egipto, a Asia irían a la India, para visitar a los monjes budistas, a China, Japón, y a algún otro lugar que se les apareciera por el camino. No pensaban ir a Oceanía, ni a la Antartida asi que los descartaron rápidamente, y lo que les quedó fue América.

Primero irían a América del Sur, a Draco le emosionaba mucho la idea de conocer la cultura latina aunque no lo demostrara, a Harry, a Harry le emocionaba todo y si lo demostraba, asi que lo último que iban a visitar sería América del Norte.

Harry se sorprendió al saber que a Draco le gustaban las aventuras, y que no se quejara de los lugares que había escogido él, así mismo Draco se sorprendió de lo rápido que se planeo el viaje, y lo agradable que podía ser Harry si estaban tranquilos, había sido siempre así y no lo había notado?

* * *

**N/A**: _Estoy emocionada con el primer review que me llegó muchas gracias Fabianadat, espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
Iré subiendo capítulos lo más seguido que pueda. Aunque van a ser un poco cortos. __Disfrútenlo. _


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Vaya!

**Aviso**: este cap trae **leemon**, si no lo quieren leer no se preocupen que no se pierden de mucho, es bastante malo, y es el primero que escribo, si lo hacen, espero que sea un poco de su agrado.

Disclaimer; Todo le pertenece a Rowlin y a Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

En un momento de su conversación el guapo camarero, le entregó una chamarra de cuero negro a Harry, diciendo que la había olvidado en su otro sitio y preguntándole si no lo iba a utilizar más, ya que necesitaban la mesa, Harry se disculpo y le dijo que no, que no lo iba a utilizar más.

Draco observó la chamarra, por si sola era sexy, pero con Potter usándola seguro era la muerte. Harry al ver la curiosidad reflejada en la mirada del Slytherin, le dijo que la usaba solo cuando conducía su moto porque era calientita y combinaba con la moto. Draco si sus genes Malfoy lo permitieran estaría babeando. Potter en una moto, con ese cuerpo y esa chamarra, Dios! Tenía que verlo!

Y ante el descubrimiento que a los dos les emocionaba en sobremanera las motos decidieron viajar en ellas, siempre en moto, todo el viaje, ida y vuelta, aunque Draco no mencionó que no tenía moto no importaba la iba conseguir al día siguiente, a primera hora.

Harry se imaginaba a Draco en su traje de cuero, subido en una moto y… y otra vez una parte en su entrepierna cobró vida en solo imaginárselo.

Decidieron que lo empezarían en una semana exactamente, para hacer reservaciones en algunos hoteles, o informarse bien sobre los distintos destinos, y los lugares más interesantes de ahí. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del café, no sin antes los dos voltearon a ver al camarero que los despedía con una sonrisa brillante.

Salieron del café y Harry los condujo hasta su moto, a Draco casi se le salen los ojos, una enorme motocicleta negra estaba esperando a Harry, para ser exactos una Harley Davidson vrscdx, Harry le dijo que había sido de su padrino, y que se la había heredado. Aunque veía embelesado a su moto, no pudo dejar de ver un toque de tristeza en esos ojos, ese Gryffindor parecía que tenía un cartel en la frente donde decía cada emoción que sentía.

-Si te consuela un poco, siempre eh sabido que los del ministerio son una mierda.- dijo Draco, a lo que Harry sonrió y se despidió.

Harry se puso su chamarra, y Draco comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón, se subió a la moto, y Draco dejó de sentirlos. Se quedó anclado al suelo, contemplando a Harry, es que se podría ser más sexy? En un arrebato se acerco a Harry antes de que se pusiera el casco, y lo besó, no fue un beso con sentimientos, sino un beso con lujuria y deseo. Fue un beso lleno de lengua, en el cual los dos colaboraron para hacerlo excitante.

-Va… mos a… mi casa-. Dijo Harry entrecortadamente, después de separarse un poco para tomar aire. Draco asintió. Y sintió el característico jalón que uno sentía ante la aparición.

No sabía a dónde habían llegado, solo que era la casa de Harry, pero no perdieron ni un segundo y siguieron besándose como si no hubiera mañana. La ropa les estorbaba y no se dieron cuenta que estaban desnudos hasta que sus pieles se rozaron haciendo que ellos se encendieran más si es que era posible, se frotaron el uno contra el otro, y cuando sus erecciones se tocaron no pudieron más que gemir y callar esos gemidos con más besos. Las manos de Harry recorrían el perfecto cuerpo de Draco, como si quisiera memorizarlo con sus manos, y sus labios las siguieron, Draco fue besado como nunca, se sentía desfallecer entre tantas caricias. Harry llego hasta la altura de sus caderas, miro a Draco desde abajo como pidiendo permiso y él asintió.

-Ah!... harry, eso... ah! se sien.. te tan...-. intento decir el rubio pero sin lograrlo, sentía la lengua de Harry en su miembro, y se sentía tan bien, no podía pensar en ese momento, pero si hubiera podido se habría preguntando en dónde había aprendido a dar esas mamadas tan maravillosas. Sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, a lo que lo único que atino a decir fue: -Potter-. Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que parecía súplica, y no estuvo seguro si Harry le escuchó, pero al sentir a harry besando su cuello y luego mordiendo su lóbulo, le hizo pensar que si, se tumbaron en el suelo, en una alfombra muy tupida. Y ahora fue el turno de Draco de recorrer el cuerpo del Gryffindor, fue un tanto desconcertante ver ese cuerpo bajo de él, ese abdomen perfectamente delineado, esos brazos fuertes con músculos, pero sin llegar a ser grotescos, recorrió a todo su cuerpo con besos y caricias haciendo que el Gryffindor jadeara y gimiera en ciertos puntos, Harry solo tocaba los hombros y la cabeza de Draco pero en un momento Harry se detuvo, no sabía qué hacer, Draco al verlo, tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a lamerla, después de que quedó empapada la dirigió a su entrada, al parecer Harry comprendió la indirecta y metió un dedo, Draco casi se corre al primer contacto, la erección de Harry, se hizo tan dura que dolia, al ver la expresión de Draco. Después a ese dedo le siguió otro y al final ya estaban los 3 adentro.

-Ha..rry… ah! Harry! Ahora!- exigió y gimió Draco. Sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pero lo necesitaba YA! Sentirlo dentro de él, sentirlo YA!

Estaban tirados en el suelo, Draco subió sus piernas a los hombros de Harry y esté lo penetró muy despació, a lo que los dos gimieron, pero Draco quería más, quería fuerza y lo quería salvaje. Atrajo a Harry lo más fuerte que podía e hizo que lo penetrara de una buena vez hasta el fondo.

Harry jadeo y comenzó a moverse más rápido, daba una embestidas que hacían que Draco legara al cielo, y Harry no tardaría en correrse, asi que tomó la erección de Draco entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla, este se corrió solo con unos pocos roces, fue el orgasmo más completo que había sentido en años, es más fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido y se derramó en las manos de Harry y su estómago, Harry ante tal visión se corrió con tanta fuerza que quedó prácticamente ciego por unos segundos y calló sobre Draco. Estuvieron tumbados durante unos minutos mientras los dos se reponían, Harry encima de Draco todavía sin fuerzas como para salir de él.

-Potter, me aplastas-. Se quejó el Slytherin un momento después

-Lo siento- dijo Harry tirándose a un lado de él. Después de un momento de vacilación Harry terminó por preguntar.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Acaba de pasar el mejor polvo que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas Potter, aunque no me guste aceptarlo.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería a Draco, ni siquiera cariño sentía por él, pero DIOS! Ese orgasmo le hizo tocar las estrellas.

-Dime que tu lado slytherin sigue ahí y que no estás enamorado de mi-. Dijo de pronto Harry algo preocupado.

-Por dios Potter, no es necesario acostarse con alguien con sentimientos de por medio, tú si que sigues siendo un Griffyndor de pies a cabeza.- Dijo Draco, él solo veía a Potter con lujuría, ¿quién no lo haría?-. ¿Dónde esta el baño? Necesito una ducha con urgencia y luego me ire, nos vemos dentro de una semana, escríbeme si necesitas algo, y yo también te escribiré si te necesito-. Dijo levantándose y pronunció ese necesito de una forma tan sugerente que a Harry le costó no volverlo a tirar al piso y comenzar todo de nuevo.

-Al final del pasillo-. Dijo señalándolo. Draco se dio cuenta que estaban en el recibidor, en una casa demasiado slytherin para Harry -Herencia de mi padrino también.- Dijo contestando a su pregunta muda.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado conocer a ese padrino tuyo, sin duda me caería mejor que tú.- Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, dándole a Harry una muy buena vista del desnudo trasero del rubio, un muy buen trasero.

Bien, era hora de comenzar a pensar que rayos había hecho, se acababa de follar a Malfoy, había admirado a un camarero demasiado guapo, ahora que lo pensaba, Luna también se veía muy guapa, pero no era lo mismo. Las mujeres eran guapas, y se veían lindas, los hombres eran guapos y se veían sexys, demasiado follables, demasiado buenos como para no probarlos.

Oooh! Era gay!! Harry era gay! Lo acababa de comprender, es decir su relación con Cho, simplemente no funcionó, con Ginny, pues fue lo que había sido, si con cariño, pero nunca con deseo, ni pasión. Merlín! esta había sido su primera vez! De pronto recordó que en Hogwarts, solo veía guapa a Cho, las demás mujeres las veía lindas, pero nunca llamaron su atención, y reconoció que siempre considero muy guapo a Cedric, también a Victor Krum, al igual que Zabini, el amigo de Draco, incluso Voldemort de adolecente le pareció guapo! Y no se había dado cuenta que era gay?! Tal vez la presión de la guerra no lo había dejado pensar eso, o tal vez era muy obtuso para verlo, esa si que fue su revelación del año.

Y ahora, mejor se paraba para irse a bañar también y descansar. Draco salió del baño unos minutos después que Harry ya se hubiera bañado y cambiado, ¿Qué hizo ese rubio tanto tiempo en el baño? Y lo que él contestó "aunque haya nacido guapo, Potter, también tengo que arreglarme para no parecerme a ti" dijo con un tono altanero, había cambiado su manera de pensar pero definitivamente lo Malfoy lo llevaba en la sangre. El slytherin se despidió después de dar los insultos necesarios y se desapareció dejando a un molesto Harry.

Ya estaba dentro de su cama, calientito y cómodo cuando recordó que tenía que ir por su moto que seguía fuera de aquel café. Mosqueado consigo mismo por no acordarse antes, se cambió y se apareció cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su preciada moto, se monto sin ninguna interrupción y comenzó a andar de regreso a su casa.

__

Fue difícil, fue muy difícil tomar esa decisión, sabía lo mucho que iba a afectarle en el futuro si no desidia bien, pero al fin lo hizo, puso todos los pros y los contras en cada una, pero al tenerlas otra vez al frente esa lista se desmoronaba y comenzaba de nuevo, le tomó toda una tarde, pero al final, por fin se decidió y regresó a la mansión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una harley davidson nightster, no se iba a quedar detrás de Potter. Sí! Fue difícil decidirse entre todas, pero al fin se disidió por esa hermosura.

__

Estaba jodido hasta el tuétano, viajar con Malfoy!! todabía no se lo creía y se había arrepentido al recibir la primera carta que este le envió diciéndole sobre su nueva adquisición, que no quería que lo dejara en vergüenza frente a todos y que mínimo tendría que cambiar su forma de vestir para estar a la altura de él. Que necesitaba mejorar su andar y su forma de comer, porque por lo poco que observó en el café iba a ser difícil poder comer frente a él y no sentir pena ajena. Esa misma tarde se presentó a su casa, y le dio lecciones para comportarse en la mesa, consejos para caminar y consejos para combinar la ropa.

La segunda carta llego al día siguiente, diciéndole los nuevos lugares que quería conocer, que no quería que lo distrajera cuando estuviera haciendo sus reportes para el Quisquilloso, que se había enamorado de su Harley y que lo único mejor en el mundo aparte de ella era él mismo, aah y una P.D. al final diciéndole que en la noche iba a pasar para que follaran otra ves. Cosa que hizo que a Harry se le subieran los colores, estaba en casa de Ron y Hermione dándoles las nuevas noticias, cuando el búho llegó volando a través de la ventana con un vuelo majestuoso, depositó la carta en el regazo de Harry y regreso por dónde había venido.

-Harry estás bien?-. Preguntó Hermione, viendo el sonrojo de su amigo.

Harry tomo aire, había ido con la idea de hablar con sus amigos de su nueva descubierta sexualidad, no es que le incomodara, sino que no sabía que reacciones iban a tener sus amigos y eso le inquietaba. Y ahí estaba él con los colores en la cara y la carta en la mano.

-Estoy bien, Hermione. Verán, ya saben que Malfoy irá conmigo al viaje.- en este punto Ron bufó, no le hacia gracia que su amigo fuera con el hurón de viaje, pero lo dejó seguir hablando.- lo que no les eh dicho es que después de salir del café… fue… quenosbesamosyterminamosfollandoenelrecibidordemicasa.- y respiró, bien, ya lo había dicho. Miró a sus amigos que lo veían con un claro y grande signo de interrogación en la cara.

-No entendí nada.- dijo Hermione.

Harry resopló- Que salimos del café, nos besamos y terminamos follando en el recibidor de mi casa.- Ron le miró con unos ojos demasiado abiertos como para que fuera saludable, y Hermione lo estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.- El caso es que me di cuenta que soy gay, que siempre lo eh sido y no me había dado cuenta.

Bien, a Ron se le iban a salir los ojos de un momento a otro estaba seguro. Y Hermione, Hermione estaba sonriendo.

-Oh! Harry! Por fin te diste cuenta y tú solito, bueno con ayuda de Malfoy, pero por fin te diste cuenta, no sabes lo feliz que soy al oírte decir eso, a partir de ahora podrás tener una relación feliz con alguien que si te guste…. – ¿Por fin me di cuenta? Que acaso ella lo sabía? Oh Merlín! ¿Quién más lo sabía? Y por qué no se lo había dicho? Hermione seguía con su monologo, Harry seguía en su mundo y a Ron parecía que le hacía falta aire.

-CON MALFOY? dentro de todos los hombres con los que podías haberte enterado que eras gay, terminaste acostándote CON MALFOY?- dijo un Ron exasperado. OK! Esto no estaba muy bien, porque Hermione veía a Ron con sorpresa? Y cómo es que Ron le gritaba no por el hecho de ser gay, sino por el hecho de haberse acostado con Malfoy?

-Ron, tú lo sabías?- Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-Bueno… saberlo no- reconoció Ron, un poco más calmado.- pero si lo sospechaba, es decir, decirme que Cedric era guapo, está bien, todos lo sabíamos, comentarme que Krum tenía unos músculos increíbles, era algo sospechoso, pero decirme que la serpiente de Zabini tenía una cara muy linda, digo seré despistado, pero no idiota hasta el punto de no saber que mi amigo podría ser gay. La relación con Cho simplemente no funcionó, y con Ginny, pues nunca los vi en un plan demasiado íntimo, si a caso aquel día que cumpliste los 17, pero hasta ahí, oh! No me vean así, yo estaba cuidando a mi hermana, pero me di cuenta que tú la cuidabas más que yo. Asi que sí, si lo sospechaba. Pero Malfoy? hombre eso es desquisiante.- Terminó Ron.

-Osea que no les importa que sea gay?

-Por favor Harry, te queremos y respetamos demasiado como para que nos importe que te gustan más las varitas que los calderos.- dijo una muy feliz Hermione. La contempló por un rato antes de caerse a carcajadas, que Ron siguió y Hermione también, después de 5 minutos de carcajadas seguidas y un dolor terrible en el estómago por fin pudieron reponerse.

-Entonces, qué es lo que dice la carta para que te hallas puesto tan rojo como sólo un Weasley sabe hacer?  
-Hey!  
Harry solo sonrió y les tendió la carta.

-Enserio ese hombre tiene el ego por el cielo decir que sólo él es mejor que esa moto…- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Yo no puedo creer que este trabajando para El Quisquilloso

-Luna dijo que cuando estaba secuestrada en su mansión, Malfoy la trataba lo mejor que podía mientras nadie se enterara, y tal ves fue por eso que comenzaron a tratarse.

-Harry tiene razón. Lo más seguro es que se sienta culpable por como la trataron. Te vas a quedar a cenar Harry?- preguntó Hermione cambiando el tema

-Oh! No hoy no puedo.- Contestó Harry demasiado rápido, a lo que Hermione alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

-SI! Tengo entendido que los Malfoy no se ponen muy felices esperando.- Harry se sonrojó una vez más.

-Oye hermano, pero enserio te gusta ese hurón?-

-No me gusta Ron, huumm, sólo… sólo nos gusta... ya sabes, celebrar que ustedes serán padres.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que ganó que sus amigos se sonrojaran esta vez.

Se despidieron después de media hora y Harry llegó a su casa, para celebrar con Malfoy que sus amigos serían padres.

* * *

**N/A:**_ les digo que se que parece Drarry pero no lo es! ni lo será nunca. Se que el Leemon esta feo, pero tenía que intentarlo, no creo que halla muchos a lo largo de la historia, me cuesta trabajo y no soy buena en eso, asi que si hay otro, no lo esperen pronto, es más mejor ni lo esperen._

_Gracias otra ves a Fabianadat, no entiendo el Portugués muy bien, por eso no eh podido leer tus historias, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por entenderle._

_Cuídense. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y Meyer

_Disfrútenlo!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Habían encantado la moto de Draco para que pudiera volar distancias largas, tres días antes de comenzar el viaje, dos días de prueba para ver si resistía. Asi que ahí estaban, los dos con jeans ajustados, que hacían que sus traseros se vieran orgullosos de si mismos, botas de cuero negras, camisa blanca en caso de Harry y un gris en caso de Draco, con sus respectivas chamarras, lentes de sol y claro el mejor accesorio a un lado, cada quien en su respectiva Harley. Decir que se veían sexys era poco. No llevaban equipaje, solo sus carteras con sus identificaciones mugles y una tarjeta de crédito cada uno y cada quien su varita escondida en sus botas, en el caso de Harry su capa de invisibilidad en una mochila.

Volaron sobre el mar con destino a Paris su primera parada. Ahí compraron todo lo que quiseron y lo que no también, Draco obligó a Harry a comprarse la ropa más absurdamente cara que se encontraron, pero que a decir verdad a Harry le quedaban para morirse, así que no se quejó mucho. Y Harry obligó a Draco que se comprara un celular, ya que si se iban a separar por lo menos tenían que tener un modo de comunicarse. Asi que a regañadientes se compró uno. Pasearon en moto por todo el centro, en los centros comerciales y por Merlín! todo el mundo se los comía con los ojos, no espera! NO se los comían, se los vi-o-la-ban con la mirada!! Hombres y mujeres, homosexuales y no homosexuales. Harry sabía que era atractivo, pero nunca lo había comprobado, media 1.75 un poco bajo a comparación de Malfoy con su 1.83 tenía músculos en los brazos, sin exagerar, pero que le daban muy buena forma, su abdomen era plano y marcado y sus piernas estaban igual de perfectas que sus brazos, y es que luego de terminar la guerra, al sentirse acosado por el mundo mágico se dedicó al mundo muggle y conoció los gimnasios, decir que le encantaron fue poco, descubrió con gran satisfacción que gracias a su magia, su cuerpo, se tonificaba muy rápido. También descubrió las ópticas y se compró lentes de contacto, pero eran incómodos una vez que se secaban y era desquiciante al principio al no poder ponérselos con destreza, así que pregunto por algún otro arreglo para su miopía y le dijeron de las cirugías láser, fue con un doctor que le recomendaron y ahí estaba él, sin lentes, con ojos verdes tan brillantes como esmeraldas, un cuerpo con músculos donde tenían que estar y un trasero redondito y firme.

-Potter muévete si no quieres que las niñas que están sentadas en esa banca vengan a desnudarnos.- Harry volteó y sus ojos encontraron a un par de muchachas jóvenes más o menos de su edad viéndolos con la mirada más lujuriosa que había visto hasta ese momento, sin contar la mirada de Draco por supuesto. Estaban viendo varias tiendas, pero Harry se quedó observando unos guantes en la vitrina de una de ellas, unos guantes de cuero negro. Y si le gustaban, y si se los compraría. Asi que pasó a la tienda se los compró y regreso al lado de un Draco muy nervioso, le preguntó que sucedía y contestó que esas muchachas le ponían los pelos de punta. Harry solo se rio, y se fueron de ahí.

Su viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, disfrutaban mucho tanto volar en las motos, como correr en las carreteras. Todo lo que iban comprando lo iban metiendo en la mochila de Harry, Draco alegaba que a él no le iban las mochilas y que Harry muy bien podía hacer un hechizo para agrandar su mochila por dentro, Harry no se quejó, pero hubo un determinado momento en que comenzó a pesar mucho y tuvo que ponerle otro hechizo para hacerla liviana.

A cada lugar que llegaban Draco hacia reportes, y Harry los leía de vez en cuando, admirándose de que Draco en verdad era muy bueno en eso. Viajaron a todos los puntos que habían querido por Europa, en las noches iban a los antros y a los pubs, en las tardes iban a galerías, o compraban ropa y recuerdos, iban a ver cualquier lugar que les llamara la atención, se hospedaban en hoteles lujosos por capricho de Draco, y en las noches si no estaban muy cansados follaban como conejos hasta que veían la luz del sol y se dignaban a dormir.

Nunca hablaban de sus sentimientos, pero tampoco pensaban que estaban enamorados, cariño tal vez, pero aparte de eso y las ganas de meterse en los pantalones del otro no había otra cosa, una amistad si, ahora eran amigos, se dieron cuenta que les gustaba estar el uno con el otro, tenían compañerismo y siempre se ayudaban entre ellos, que si el hechizo para volar necesitaba un retoque, que si los frenos de la moto ya no funcionaban, que si podía tomar las fotos para el reportaje mientras el otro escribía.

-Sabes Harry? Si me hubieran dicho que me iba a encontrar riendo contigo y no de ti hace unos meses, me hubiera reído de esa persona.

-Sabes Draco? Te estás riendo de mi en este momento, así que no se porque lo dices.- Al terminar de decirlo Draco comenzó otra vez a carcajearse sin contemplaciones.

Estaban en Egipto, y claro como buen Gryffindor que era se metió a unas tumbas demostrando su valor, le habían dicho que estaban llenas de trampas mágicas y muggles, pero aún así se metió y Draco lo siguió solo para no quedarse atrás, en un momento Harry estaba ya muy nervioso, el silencio era estresante, se podía sentir la magia que daba claras señales que no los quería ahí, pero Griffyndor terco siguió avanzando, Draco al darse cuenta que Harry estaba lejos de el comenzó a correr, y Harry al sentirse perseguido comenzó a correr también. Draco maldijo para sus adentros y corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo, y de pronto no vio a Harry por ningún lado hasta que escucho sus gritos y se asusto, llego corriendo hasta donde provenían y se encontró con un Harry que había caído en una trampa de lazo del diablo.

Draco preocupado lo ayudo a salir de ahí y Harry con el miedo en los ojos preguntó: "Draco muévete alguien nos persigue" Draco tardo un poco en captar el mensaje que le estaba dando el moreno y comenzó a convulsionarse, para luego dejar escapar una carcajada, le lagrimearon los ojos, y no pudo contarle que fue lo que había sucedido en verdad al preocupado Gryffindor hasta después de media hora que había sido él, y no ninguna momia el que corría detrás de él.

Harry comprendiendo su estupidez comenzó a reírse y así estaban cuándo Draco le dijo eso, ya no tenían ganas de estar ahí, las pirámides eran geniales y todo, pero un tanto aburridas, también descubrieron que una de las esfinges de piedra había sido una de verdad, que un faraón loco la había llevado, pero al ver que su gente le temía la petrificó. Y tuvo que borrarles la memoria a todos los que la habían visto.

Decidieron irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, su siguiente parada fue India, pero solo duraron dos días al correr el riesgo de enfermarse del estómago si comían en la calle, o en el restaurante, no tenían mucha higiene esas personas, y los genes Malfoy salieron a flote. A Harry se le hizo imposible aguantarlo, por lo que se fueron a China, anduvieron en moto toda la muralla sin que los vieran, luego fueron a Pekin y a Hong Kong, se compraron kimonos, aunque ninguno estuvo seguro para qué. Visitaron cada lugar que les recomendaban, pasada una semana y media decidieron recorrer los alrededores, las comunidades alejadas de la urbanización y se llevaron una gran sorpresa ante la belleza que les esperaba en cada valle, conocieron a un mago muy anciano, Draco que sabía hablar mil y un idiomas era el encargado de hablar por supuesto, el caso es que en una comunidad demasiado rural para el gusto de Draco, un hombre muy pequeño se acerco a ellos, y les dijo algo que Harry no comprendió, pero Draco frunció el ceño y le contesto en el mismo idioma, y siguieron hablando por un buen rato. Decir que Harry estaba desesperado era poco, enserio, no tenían educación?

Después de refunfuñar un rato, y que lo otros dos se despidieran Draco por fin se digno a prestarle atención, eso significó que parecía que notaba la presencia de Harry, pero no le habló.

-Y bien?

-Y bien qué?- contestó en un tono un poco molesto

-¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó un poco mosqueado, primero lo ignora, luego no le dice nada, ¿Pero qué carajo se creía ese tipo?

-Vaya Potter, parece que debido a tu ignorancia tienes limites de comunicación, me pregunto cómo le habrías hecho sin mi todo este tiempo-. Dijo un muy chocado Draco. Muy bien! Le había llamado POTTER, y de un tiempo para acá ya no se escuchaba sexy en esos labios. Por supuesto Harry se cabreo.

-Me puedes decir que coño te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, así que si te interesa nos podemos ir de aquí, quiero ir a Japón de una buena vez.

-Te puedes ir hasta el mismísimo infierno si quieres Malfoy, pero yo no voy contigo-. Le contestó Harry. Seguido sacó su moto se su bolsillo (siempre las llevaban en miniatura mientras caminaban, hacían compras o lo que sea que hicieran mientras no las usaban) la regresó a su tamaño normal, se montó y comenzó a volar.

Draco se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry tenía su moto en su mochila, porque esa vez llevaba unos pantalones que con cualquier cosa que se metiera a los bolsillos se notaba, y no lucían nada bien, por lo tanto también tenía su cartera, y como siempre, su ropa la llevaba en la mochila de Potter, estaba jodido. Gracias a Merlín, seguía teniendo su varita con él en el interior de sus botas.

JODIDO POTTER!!! Qué se creía? A dónde diablos iba a ir? Y encima el maldito mago vidente, le dijo que terminaran su viaje de una buena vez, porque al final, iban a tener problemas con criaturas peligrosas, y a él qué carajo le importaba? Estaba viajando con el maldito Harry-soy-sexy-y-salvo-al-mundo-Potter y el no era ningún mariquita que no se sabía defender, que fue lo que le dio a entender ese malnacido mago y por eso estaba cabreado. Era un Malfoy había cambiado sus ideales si, había convivido con muggles, estaba trabajando para un periódico que casi nadie tomaba en cuenta, por Merlín! estaba viajando y se acostaba con Potter, pero era un Malfoy al fin y al cabo y si intentaban lastimar su orgullo simplemente se cabreaba y dejaba de comprender razones. Y claro Potter era un Griffyndor y tampoco entendía de razones cuando se cabreaba, y pues bueno no tenía mucho que seguir haciendo ahí, asi que regreso a la ciudad para ver si se distraía y lo encontraba. Si no lo hacía ese día, ya pensaría que hacer.

Maldito Malfoy insufrible! pero que se creía para tratarlo de esa forma?  
Aterrizó en un valle que estaba cerca de ahí, se bajo de su moto, se sentó en el suelo y se dedico a observarlo, su mente quedó en blanco ante tanta hermosura, las montañas se alzaban orgullosas en el horizonte, había un lago que se asomaba entre los árboles y había una neblina que iba descendiendo poco a poco, era mágico, demasiado hermoso a decir verdad. Le daba paz, le hacía sentir bien. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado. Pero cuando el frío era insoportable decidió buscar una chamarra en su mochila, la abrió y descubrió que tenía la cartera y la moto de Draco, sin contar con él siempre llevaba toda su ropa, se sintió culpable. Subió a su moto sin pensarlo dos veces y pidió a Merlín y a toda su descendencia que pudiera encontrar a aquel idiota y no quisiera matarlo, ya había tenido suficiente con Voldemort, para que ahora llegara Draco.

Estaba oficialmente congelado, maldito Potter y toda su jodida estirpe, tenía frio, tenía hambre y quería un baño, lo que tenía; unos pies cansados, una camisa delgada, un rugido de estómago y unas ganas increíbles de acecinar a Potter nada más verlo. Caminaba entre las calles de la ciudad, no tenía ni idea de que ciudad estaba y no tenía ganas de preguntar. Una musiquita llegó a sus oídos y sintió vibrar su muñeca izquierda, oh vaya si la estupidez había caído en él! Tal vez aquel Gryffindor se la estaba contagiando.

Su celular siempre lo llevaba en un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, minimizado como si fuera un dije. Lo desprendió y lo devolvió a su tamaño, Potter le estaba hablando. BIEN! Se tendría que tragar su orgullo Malfoy, y contestar.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?-. fue lo que hoyo al otro lado de la línea.

-Draco, dónde estás?

-No sé!-. Bien sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no había contado con que le contestara, así que era un avance.

-Draco, tengo tus cosas…

-Vaya!! No lo sabía- no lo dejó terminar, diciendo eso con un tono cargado de sarcasmo. Harry bufó.

-Esta bien Malfoy, te veo en Pekin dentro de 10 min al primer parque al que fuimos... Din Din Din… Draco?-. Oh por la barba de Merlín!! Le había colgado!!! Él maldito le había colgado después de que se preocupara por él!! Suspiró, tenía que resignarse, y calmarse. Volvió a suspirar, por lo menos ahora sabía dónde podría encontrarlo.

10 minutos!! Le había dicho 10 minutos! Dónde demonios estaba?

De pronto se tensó, sintió el maleficio viniendo hacia él y se tumbo al piso. Le vinieron mil cosas a la cabeza, comenzando con un Voldemort resucitado. Pero al querer regresar el ataque unas manos lo amordazaron por detrás.

-Que sea la última vez que me haces esa mierda, entendido Potter?- Oh! Un Malfoy cabreado, bueno no había mucha diferencia entre eso y un Voldemort resucitado, pero sin embargo se relajo.

-Lo siento Draco, en verdad.

-Si lo sientes tanto llévame a comer de una puñetera vez que estoy famélico-. Le contestó Draco soltándolo con demasiada fuerza para un famélico.

Harry solo suspiro (otra vez) -Vamos.

__

-Todo eso sólo porque picó tu orgullo?-. preguntó Harry horrorizado, no lo podía creer, sólo por eso pasó todo eso?!! AARG! Malfoy era desquiciante, lo había comprobado una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Mira Potter, tú no fuiste el que estuvo tratando de buscarte por todos los alrededores, ni muriéndote de hambre, muchas gracias. Aparte que eres demasiado Griffyndor y te indignas ante todo-. Harry no ayudó, pero levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, ahora comprendía a Luna y sus nuevos gestos. ÉL? Indignado por lo que sea? Por Merlín! que se viera en un espejo!. Pero se tragó sus palabras, alguien tenía que ceder en ese punto, así que suspiro.

-Dime qué te parece eso de acampar?-. le preguntó cambiando de tema

-Acampar no va conmigo Potter.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que cambiaste y que podías aceptar cualquier trabajo, porqué acampar no va contigo?

Pensó un momento, la verdad es que nunca había acampado, bueno si se tomaba en cuenta aquel mundial de Quidditch donde tenían una tienda mágica de lujo, con todo y elfos domésticos, entonces si había acampado, pero tomando en cuenta que era Potter el que lo proponía, no parecía que fuera a ser lo mismo. Aunque le llamaba bastante la atención, bien podría soportarlo.

-Dime, dónde se supone que vamos a acampar?-. A los ojos de Harry pareció que se les había encendido una lámpara por detrás de tan luminosos que se pusieron.

-Ya lo verás-. Dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Harry podía sorprenderlo de vez en cuando, pero sorpresas normales, lo típico de un Griffyndor, como hacer un comentario sarcástico, o pensar antes de hablar, pero esta vez, lo había dejado sin palabras, el paisaje era hermoso, el clima agradable, y bueno tal vez la casa de campaña no era de su agrado, ya que era una muggle, pero así hacía que se sintiera más entre la naturaleza. Es cierto a él le gustaban mucho las aventuras, el alpinismo, tirarse de paracaídas, y esas cosas, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acampar como dios manda. Esa sería sin duda su primera vez. Y no le disgustaba estar con Harry, los dos ahora eran amigos, lo sentía, podían hablar muchas horas sin aburrirse, o podía pasar muchas horas sin decir una palabra y tampoco se aburrían. Era reconfortante saberlo.

-Hey! En qué piensas Draco?

Draco suspiró -Mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo a que viniera a hacer este viaje, prácticamente me escape de mi casa un día antes. Mi padre amenazó con desheredarme, la verdad no me importa mucho eso de perder la herencia. Pero viajar contigo va contra mis principios según é.

La guerra no lo dejó tranquilo sabes? Le afectó mucho, a veces despierta en la madrugada gritando, él no me lo cuenta, mi madre por supuesto tampoco, pero yo me doy cuenta, tiene ojeras, y yo tampoco había podido dormir tranquilo desde hace mucho, por eso me levantaba en las noches y me quedaba despierto, era en esos momentos cuando lo escuchaba. Mi padre quiere que rescate el nombre de los Malfoy de dónde está, pensó que viniendo contigo sólo iba a manchar más su nombre, el que no trabajara en algo que él quisiera, o que no regresara al colegio, dijo que nunca antes había estado tan decepcionado de mí.

Que no era su hijo, y que si no iba a responder como él quería que me olvidara de regresar a la mansión-. Dijo todo eso con un deje de tristeza en su voz, casi imperceptible, pero ahora lo conocía y sabía que ahí estaba. Estaba mirando hacia al frente donde se iba ocultando el sol.

-Draco, yo…

-No, no Harry déjame terminar. El apellido Malfoy ya no vale lo que antes, ahora sólo tenemos dinero, mi padre no soporta que ya no tengamos prestigio, al principio eso me molesto mucho, pero me di cuenta que nosotros tuvimos la culpa al apoyar a ese loco. Que merecemos menos de lo que tenemos-. Volteo a ver a Harry a los ojos.- Harry nunca te di las gracias por haber acabado con él. Quiero que sepas que te estoy eternamente agradecido, al igual de haberme salvado de aquel fuego. Quiero que me disculpes por todos esos años que te hice la vida imposible, por no comprenderte-. Draco lo dijo con una ternura nunca antes conocida en un miembro de la familia Malfoy

La boca de Harry estaba seca, los ojos de Draco estaban húmedos, Harry acercó una mano al rostro de Draco y secó la lágrima que se le acababa de escapar y sonrió.

-Te perdono todo Draco, yo tampoco fui muy comprensible contigo, nunca me puse a pensar en todo lo que tenías que sufrir, en sexto año casi te mato, si no hubiera sido por el profesor Severus, no estaríamos aquí. Sin ti no hubiera podido acabar con Voldemort sabes? Cuando te quité tu varita y todo lo que conllevó.- en ese punto Draco sonrió con maldad, acabando con toda la cursilería del momento.

-Entonces toda la gloria es mía Potter, mañana mismo regresamos a Londres para que digas eso a los periódicos-. Dijo sonriendo

-Ja! Y dejar que el mundo mágico se vuelva loco porque un Malfoy los salvo? No gracias, ya están lo suficiente mal de la cabeza como para tener a un segundo héroe-. Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron callados, los dos felices, los dos habiéndose sacado esa espinita que tenían. Harry quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hace tiempo, y como todo Gryffindor y su valor preguntó:

-Draco, dime si estas enamorado de mi, o si sientes algo parecido.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, no lo había pensado, Harry le agradaba mucho, le encantaba acostarse con él, pero no estaba enamorado, si se enamoraba él tenía que saberlo, pero de Harry solo quería una amistad pura y verdadera. No le gustaba en el plan romántico. Simplemente no, no se veía con él celebrando aniversarios, o dándose regalos en fechas importantes, tomarse de la mano mientras caminaban, ARG! NOOO!! Nunca, Harry solo era su amigo, su mejor amigo en realidad, bueno está bien, su único amigo, Theodore Nott, podría ser lo más parecido, pero con él nunca convivió como lo estaba haciendo con Harry, y Blaise simplemente no tenía amigos, ni que alguien quisiera ser su amigo a decir verdad, con ninguna persona sintió la conexión que ahora tenía con Harry.

-No Potter, aunque eres irresistible, estas muy debajo como para meterte en el corazón de un Malfoy-. dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió también, ahora si podía estar tranquilo.

-Gracias Draco, por todo.

Se quedaron un rato más fuera de la casa de campaña, hasta que las estrellas y la luna los saludaron con todo su esplendor fue que se metieron a la casa de campaña, y durmieron hasta muy tarde a la mañana siguiente.

Su estancia en Japón fue muy corta (un día y medio), demasiado bullicio, demasiada gente, y demasiada tecnología para el gusto de ambos.

Fueron a América del Sur, comenzaron en Argentina, siguieron con Chile, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, y a lo último Venezuela, los dos querían llegar ahí para ir a la cascada Salto Ángel, querían experimentar esa adrenalina al saltar, por supuesto se volaron todas las reglas para llegar ahí apareciéndose directamente en la cumbre. Si alguien los hubiera visto pensarían que estaban locos, habían decidido ponerse los kimonos, ya que no sabía si iban a utilizarlos en alguna otra ocasión, se colocaron un hechizo para protegerse los ojos del aire, se pusieron el paracaídas encima, y saltaron, saltaron más veces de las recomendadas, se sintieron más libres que nunca, fue la experiencia más llenadora de sus vidas.

Quisieron hacer memorable ese momento y marcaron una piedra con sus nombres y la fecha, 29 de Noviembre del año 2007; Potter y Malfoy. Prometieron regresar todos los años, y que sería secreto, que solo ellos lo supieran, que no importaba si estaban o no peleados, si después de ese momento se separaban y no volvían a saber del uno del otro, el próximo año regresarían, era una promesa de magos, más que magos, una promesa de amigos.

México sacó lo peor de ellos con su tequila, nunca lo habían probado pero les encantó, así como el pulque y sus playas, visitaron sus ruinas arqueológicas que nunca habían visto, aunque intentaron asaltarlos, y venderles películas y DVDs piratas, les gusto todo.

Ya solo les quedaba Estados Unidos y Canadá; sus últimos dos lugares por visitar.

* * *

**N/A:** _Ya falta menos para que lleguen a Forks, enserio no es Drrarry como se pudieron dar cuenta, ninguno de los dos se ama, solo son amigos que se quieren y follan de vez en cuando, pero nada más._

_Gracias por leer. =)_

_Review?!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; _todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer!_

_Gracias por leer_

_Hey!! Hay platicas mentales en este cap así que si ven algo así:_

"..."-H/D_ Es la plática entre Harry y Draco y la H y la D corresponden a sus respectivos nombres._

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

-Draco, no quiero que termine el viaje tan pronto-. Le dijo Harry en una gasolinera. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-ni yo Harry.

Se quedaron callados.

-Quiero vivir un tiempo en algún lugar, conocer personas, quiero estar en Inglaterra y decir; "Vuelvo en un mes, o una semana, voy a visitar a mis amigos de X lugar"

Draco abrió los ojos –Potter! Esa es una estupenda idea!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry creyó que el rubio le iba a contestar alguna tontería como que estaba idiota, o que dejara de decir estupideces, pero ver su reacción era desconcertante. Pero ahora no le importaba, quería tener amigos fuera de Inglaterra, agrandar su familia y poder visitarla y que lo visitaran.

Llegaron a Seatle, después de haber visitado L.A. donde Draco se identificó, pero al visitar NY simplemente casi llora de felicidad al llegar a la 5ta Av, fueron a California y Draco quería comprar una casa a la orilla del mar, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Harry, no que quieres conocer nuevas personas? Aquí sería un lugar ideal.

-Draco-. Hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos- Si compras una casa aquí a la orilla de la playa tus vecinos están prácticamente a ½ Km de distancia, y aparte la gente se parece mucho a ti-. Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Potter de que la gente aquí sea muy guapa y adinerada no tienen por qué parecerse a mí, soy un Malfoy, y también tengo sangre Black, por dios Potter soy casi de la realeza y tu vienes a compararme con simples muggles?!

-Oh! Discúlpeme su excelencia, ahora Draco, su altísima, nos podríamos ir ya? No quiero que compres una casa aquí y ahora, eso nos retrasaría el viaje. Y si vamos a vivir una temporada en algún lugar no va a ser aquí de eso estoy seguro, tan seguro que soy Gryffindor!- sentenció Harry, Draco hizo pucheros y frunció el ceño, pero terminó aceptando.

Visitaron la ciudad, no les gustó demasiado, era como cualquier otra ciudad, tal vez los atardeceres en el malecón era lo que valía la pena ahí.  
Unos turistas que encontraron les contaron que cerca de ahí había una reserva "La Push" que no era una playa muy bonita ni tropical, pero que tenía su encanto.

Sin nada mejor que hacer y con las navidades demasiado próximas irían a ese lugar. La carretera no era nada transitada, así que podían correr tanto como les dieran las motos. Llegaron a lo que les dijeron que era la reserva, si, la playa no se comparaba en nada con las de California, pero tenía un cierto aire mágico. Estaban recorriendo la orilla observándola cuando los dos se tensaron.

-Draco los sientes?

-Por dios Potter seria un idiota si no lo hiciera,- dijo agachándose para sacar discretamente su varita de entre sus botas y ponérsela debajo de la manga de su chamarra. Harry ya lo había hecho y Draco no supo explicar cuándo.

Esperaron a que llegaran, sabían que los podían escuchar si hablaban, usaron la legeremancia una táctica que habían decidido utilizar en caso de emergencia. Los dos la habían terminado de aprender a usar antes del fin de la guerra, junto con la oclumancia.

Draco fue el primero en verlos "Potter a tu derecha, son unos 5" Harry asintió mentalmente, pero no dieron ninguna señal de que los habían visto.  
Ellos se fueron acercando, "no se parecen a los de Inglaterra"-H  
"Tienen algo más mitológico, eso es lo que percibo"-D

Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido no habían esperado eso, y de pronto Draco recordó! "Harry recuerdas lo que me dijo aquel mago en China?"-D  
"No, no lo de que era un mariquita en peligro"- lo fusiló Draco, "Hablo sobre lo de las criaturas peligrosas"-D  
"Mmmm… si lo recuerdo, pero no me parecen peligrosos"-H  
"hay que ver… gryffindors confiados"-D  
"Hey te estoy escuchando"- H  
"Esa era la intención"- D

-Hey! Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos con voz amable, el que parecía el líder sin duda, era el más alto y el que iba hasta el frente. Harry y Draco voltearon pareciendo sorprendidos.

-Oh! Bueno venimos viajando y nos dijeron que había una playa por aquí- Respondió Harry, y luego frunció el ceño-. Hay algún problema en que estemos aquí?

-No!, no es sólo que es un tanto extraño que alguien pasee por aquí, ya que no es una playa muy bonita-. Dijo el mismo.

"Son muy altos no crees? Tienen buen cuerpo, eso se nota"-D  
"Si también son guapos si los miras bien"-H

-Si! Lo pudimos notar, pero tiene cierto encanto-. Le contestó Draca hablando por primera vez. Y les sonrió para luego voltear a ver a la playa.

Al parecer con eso ganaron su confianza ya que todos sonrieron complacidos.

-Soy Sam, el es Paul, este otro es Jared, este es Embry, y él es Quil.- dijo el chico Sam, señalándolos a cada uno, a decir verdad eran muy parecidos, con ese corte de cabello militar, asi que si Harry o Draco los volvieran a ver no estaría seguros de quién es quién.

Harry les sonrió,-Hola nosotros somos Ha…'"Ni se te ocurra decir nuestros verdaderos nombres"-lo interrumpió Draco' nosotros somos James y '"Esteban"-D' Esteban.

"Esteban?"- H  
"Qué? No se me ocurrió nada mejor!"´-dijo un mosqueado Draco.

-Bien James y Esteban, serían de ustedes las magnificas Harley que están cerca de aquí?- preguntó Sam

-Ah! Si, las motos, si son nuestras-. Respondió Harry un poco receloso  
"Recuérdame el porqué las dejamos de aquel lado"-Harry  
"Porque solo íbamos a dar un vistazo, pero tú te emocionaste viendo de más"-Draco

-Oh! Genial! A Jacob, le encantará verlas!- dijo uno de ellos, "Quil"-H "Embry"-D fruncieron los ceños mentalmente

-Quil tiene razón, bueno si no es molestia, nuestro amigo Jacob está obsesionado con los motores, y si solo las pudiera ver se volvería loco"- dijo el otro que parecía amigable  
"JA! Te gané, este es Jared"-H "ARG! No, no es Jared, este si es Embry"-D  
"cómo vamos a saber su nombre?"-H

-Sí, no tenemos ningún problema con eso, eeerr…- dijo Draco dudando al final

-Embry! Mi nombre en un poco difícil a decir verdad, y si contamos con que tenemos el mismo corte militar y casi la misma altura y complexión, me imagino que ha de ser un poco difícil.

"JA! Lo ves!"-D  
"Estamos en las mismas Malfoy! con la única diferencia que un amigo de los licántropos va a manosear tu preciosa moto"-H

La cara de Draco era un poema al recapacitar lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno ahí estaban ellos, con los licántropos, eran muy agradables, y no parecían peligrosos, pero aún así no dejaron de estar alertas, estaban en casa del tal Jacob, esperándolo porque había ido a ver a su amiga Lola o algo así entendió Draco "Bella"- le corrigió Harry.

Lo que sea pensó Draco, una muggle aunque fuera una persona y podría resultar divertida no era para que le pusiera atención.

Después de 20 minutos esperando y haciendo ruido entre todos en la pequeña casa con compañía de Bill, el padre de Jacob, por fin escucharon el ruido de una camioneta que se estacionó enfrente de la casa.

Luego de un momento entró un muchacho de la edad de Harry y Draco, magnífico, aunque tenía el mismo aire que los demás es decir, el cabello estilo militar y casi de la misma estatura, tenía algo diferente.

"El es el líder nato, pero parece que no está ejerciendo su puesto"- le comentó Harry a Draco  
"Vaya Potter cada día te vuelves más observador"-Draco cargado de sarcasmo

Era obvio que era el líder, su aura lo decía, prácticamente te obligaba a seguirlo como buen cordero, bueno eso solo se aplicaba a los licántropos de ahí, pero sin duda ellos podían sentir su influencia, su cabello era un poco más largo que el de los demás, tenía un aire vago que lo hacía lucir sexy, se podía ver su hermoso y escultural cuerpo debajo de esa camisa de franela que llevaba y sus piernas no tenían nada que envidiar a las de Harry o a las de Draco, Draco tenía el cuerpo perfecto sin ningún esfuerzo debido a sus genes, como muy amablemente se lo hacía recordar a Harry. Aunque Jacob era más musculoso que ellos, y que todos los presentes ahí, no se veía exagerado o grotesco, se veía muy bien, su piel bronceada que no tenía explicación al vivir en un lugar donde había tanta lluvia como frío…

"Potter déjatelo de comer con los ojos o te vas a correr de un momento a otro"-D

-Hey Jacob, ellos son James y Esteban, están de viaje, y adivina en qué están viajando? En harleys! Puedes creerlo! Harley-Davidson originales!- dijo Embry sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, ya podían diferenciarlos un poco más.

Jared era tranquilo y casi no hablaba, pero Paul era dinamita y hasta un poco pesado.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos y se dispuso a presentarse.

-Jacob Black- dijo con una voz gruesa, varonil y sexy, tendiéndoles una mano

-Esteban, y este es James-. Los presentó Draco, al ver que Harry no salía de su ensoñación, y estrecho la mano de Jacob. "POTTER"-D

-mucho gusto Jacob- dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano.

Ejem!  
Draco y Harry fruncieron el ceño al acordarse del sapo rosa que tuvieron de directora en 5to año.

-Oh! Lo siento!! Ella es Bella, Bella; Esteban y James-. Bella era una muchacha de estatura promedio para las mujeres de su edad, su piel se veía muy transparente, estaba un poco flacucha pero no le sentaba mal, tenía un cabello castaño, un poco ondulado, su cara tenía forma de corazón, con una nariz afilada, y unos ojos enormes de color chocolate fundido.

A Draco se le secó la garganta, está bien, esa niña era muy bonita, esa niña tenía algo que no tenían las demás mujeres que él había conocido, tenía una inocencia parecida a la de Luna, esa niña hizo que a Draco se le fuera el aire.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo Harry al ver que el que no reaccionaba ahora era Draco, le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y haciendo que Dracó lo fulminara.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita- dijo Draco haciendo una inclinación ante ella. Con lo que ella se sonrojó más y los licántropos se rieron, menos Jacob como pudo ver Harry.

"Oh! Vamos Draco ella es muggle, no que los muggles no entraban en tu lista de conquistas?"-H  
"Pero no es cualquier muggle cara-rajada ella es Bella!, no lo ves? B-E-L-L-A!!!!"-D

-Entonces! Puedo ver esas motos?- Preguntó Jacob emocionado.

-Oh! Sí! vamos- le respondió Harry, riendo mentalmente sobre los pensamientos de aquella cabeza rubia, salieron de la casa con rumbo a las motos.

Con ellos solo fueron Bella y Jacob, porque los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casa a hacer sus respectivas cosas.

-Aww!! Bella las ves? Son preciosas!!

-Si Jacob las puedo ver- dijo con emoción aunque un poco más apagada que la de Jacob.

-Saben andar en moto?-

-Jacob si, y me está enseñando, pero no podemos practicar mucho por falta de tiempo.

-es verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo como para enseñarle de una manera regular.

-Oh! Ese no es posible, debes de aprender a manejarlas pero YA! Pero tienes suerte, yo te puedo enseñar, nos estamos mudando aquí cerca, en Forks exactamente, pero puedo venir a la reserva a enseñarte, para que no tengas que ir halla.- Le dijo Draco con un guiño de ojo.

o Draco con un guiño de ojo.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era poco; MUDARSE???!!! FORKS???!!! MALFOY!!!!! A Harry parecía que le faltaba el aire, sus ojos estaban abiertos de una manera exagerada bastante cómica, él de por sí es de piel blanca, pero ahora parecía papel

"Mudarnos? Malfoy, acaso perdiste la cabeza? Dónde demonios esta Forks? Y por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?"-D

"Ohh! Vamos Harry, va a ser genial, quiero conocer a Bella, si vemos que no resulta nos podemos ir cuándo tú quieras, no eh perdido la cabeza, porfa Harry, a ti te cayeron bien estos lobitos, y Forks esta cerca, los puedes visitar, y aparte lo acabo de decidir! Aquí vamos a vivir, tendremos una vida normal, iremos al colegio, trabajaremos y conoceré a Bella"-pensó Draco, haciendo un monólogo mental, pareciera que no necesitaba la aprobación de Harry, para él todo estaba más que claro.

SI, era definitivo, Malfoy había perdido la cabeza, y Harry no sabía en donde comenzar a buscarla.

-Eh! James estás bien?- La voz de Jacob le llegó lejana, pero funcionó para que regresara al presente.

-Eh? Ah! Si, si estoy bien

Se fijo que Jacob ya no le ponía atención porque estaba observando a Bella y a Draco platicar, a Harry le llegaron algunas cosas que decía Bella, cómo que ella también vivía en Forks, que iba a la escuela, que acababa de cumplir sus 18 años, y que trabajaba en la tienda de los padres de uno de sus compañeros de escuela.

Había descubierto algo; 1. Draco estaba idiota por esa niña 2. A Jacob le gustaba esa chica 3. No tenían ninguna idea de dónde conseguir casa en Forks 4. Bella se veía triste tras esos ojos  
5. Tenía hambre 6. No podía leerle los pensamientos a Bella y los pensamientos de Jacob, como los de los otros licántropos no les llegaban claros. 7. NO! Draco estaba idiota desde antes de conocer a esa chica.

Al final, Bella se despidió diciendo que su papá la esperaba, ellos se quedaron un tiempo más con Jacob para mostrarle bien las motos. Jacob admirando las motos y Harry y Draco pensando en que iban a hacer ahora. Luego de un rato se despidieron con la excusa que tenían que regresar a casa, pero que los vendrían a visitar pronto.

-Muy bien Malfoy, ahora sí que la regaste, dónde se supone que vamos a vivir?

-Tranquilo Harry yo me ocupo de todo, solo necesitamos encontrar una casa que esté a mi altura. Los muebles los podemos conseguir en Port Angels, o en Seatle, y los tendrían aquí en máximo dos días usando nuestros encantos.-Dijo con una sonrisa brillante.- Tenemos que ir a las oficinas de la escuela lo más pronto posible y matricularnos.

Harry estaba resignado, ahora sí que no lo podría convencer de no comprar una casa ahí.

-Bien, encontremos la casa y haz todo lo que tú tengas que hacer.

Recorrieron todo Forks en moto y la encontraron, por fin la encontraron, era una casa grande, de dos plantas, con un jardín enorme, su estilo era colonial, pero moderno, tenía cuatro habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, y cada baño con sus respectivas tinas, un recibidor muy extenso, una sala de estar, una cocina magnífica, un comedor donde cabía una mesa para 20 personas, un jacuzzi en el exterior junto a una piscina. Si esa casa no cumplía las expectativas de Draco, no sabía que lo iba a hacer.

Los vendedores parecieron recelosos porqué esa casa les estaba costando dolores de cabeza venderla, nadie en su sano juicio quería comprarla, demasiado elegante y demasiado cara, ubicada en un lugar que nadie conocía, y que esos dos muchachos tan jóvenes se mostraran demasiado interesados en ella si daba alas a la sospecha. En Forks solo había otra casa que se podría igualar a esa y era propiedad del Doctor Cullen, eso estaba bien, eran una familia establecida, un poco grande y extravagante, pero esta casa parecía que solo iban a vivir esos dos jóvenes, muy guapos por cierto, y la querían comprar YA!

No tenían el dinero en efectivo, pero si una tarjeta de crédito, sin límite de crédito, por dios! Que tan ricos eran?

-Señorita, en serio, nos URGE comprar la casa, y al menos que nos quiera tener hasta la noche, no nos vamos a mover de aquí, así que por favor, empiece a hacer su trabajo con los papeles de propiedad.- Le dijo un muy altanero Esteban Malluri. Estaban en las oficinas de compañía que se dedicaban a vender casas a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a Forks, pero les estaban dando muchas trabas, haciendo preguntas, cómo de dónde provenían sus ingresos "Herencia" Cuál era su procedencia "Londres" Edad "18" Estado civil "Solteros" Carrera "No hemos terminado los estudios" Dónde estudian "Nos vamos a integrar al ciclo que está corriendo en la escuela local".

También les dijeron que tenía que preparar la casa, que estaba un poco descuidada, que mínimo sería un mes, que si las tuberías, que si la electricidad… A lo que los nervios Malfoy hicieron acto de presencia.

-Señorita, solo quiero entrar a esa casa YA! Nosotros nos vamos a ocupar de todo eso, No me interesa lo que diga el contrato de que nos tienen que entregar la propiedad en perfectas condiciones, así que si es tan amable termine de hacer los papeles, tome nuestro dinero y cada quien se va feliz a su casa, y no nos volvemos a ver.

Tras un Imperio por parte de Draco, Harry no se quejó a él también le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta, tuvieron los papeles en la mano, pagaron por la casa, tenían sus llaves, y se retiraron de la oficina, después de quitar el imperio y ponerles un Confundus para que no investigaran lo raro de la situación claro está.

Al ver que iba a ocurrir lo mismo en la escuela, se saltaron todo el razonamiento posible, e hicieron sus encantos, véase, poner imperios, obliviates y confundus.

Terminaron el día con nueva casa, y nuevas matriculas en la escuela. Decidieron que Draco iría a ver lo de los muebles, mientras Harry se ocupaba de arreglar los desperfectos que aquella propiedad pudiera tener.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando un sonriente Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta seguido de un equipo completo de mudanza, que fueron depositando los muebles nuevos por donde Draco les decía. Al final quedó un aspecto minimalista y elegante propio de Draco, debía aceptar que fue la mejor idea que él fuera por los muebles.

Draco también estaba contento con el trabajo de Harry, la piscina funcionaba de maravilla, al igual que el jacuzzi, no había rastro de humedad en ninguna pared, había limpiado las ventanas, había recortado el pasto del jardín, la casa estaba limpia por dentro y por fuera, pero lo que no habían decido aún era el color de la casa, estaban entre el blanco y el amarillo pálido, bueno Draco estaba en ese dilema, hasta que Harry le dijo que prefería el blanco, y con un hechizo para pintar toda la casa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era blanca. La cochera tenía a sus motos, sus habitaciones tenían sus armarios amplificados para que pudieran meter toda su ropa, si Harry se hubiera puesto a contar, tenía tanta ropa como para no repetir ningún día durante los próximos dos años, y Draco… Draco pareciera que eran para unos cuatro.

Fueron a comprar todos los comestibles a la tienda, y estrenaron su refrigerador, su alacena y prepararon café en la cafetera. Tenían todos los instrumentos de cocina conocidos, un librero lleno de libros de recetas internacionales. Una cava llena hasta el tope de todos los licores que les gustaban.

Habían hechizado un cuarto para hacerlo más grande y utilizarlo como salón de entretenimiento, Draco compró todas las consolas que le gustaron con todo y videojuegos, una pantalla gigante, mesa de billar, en el rincón había unas tres líneas para boliche, así como una mesa para jugar cartas, o cualquier jueguito de mesa que quisieran extraer de su estante, había una máquina de baile, una máquina para hacer palomitas de maíz, una dulcería, un refrigerador con refrescos, agua y jugo, y una mesa de pin pon. Tenían también unos sillones muy cómodos frente a la pantalla gigante.

Habían colocado bocinas por toda la casa para que siempre hubiera música, al igual que espejos, y floreros, un hábito que tenía Draco por su madre. Había cuadros divertidos, serios y escalofriantes en todas las paredes, todos de buen gusto.  
Tenían el gimnasio mejor equipado del mundo en el sótano, gracias a la insistencia de Harry.

Bien! Era 6 de Diciembre del año 2007 cuando quedaron instalados definitivamente en Forks.

* * *

**N/A:** _Tarde un poco más de lo planeado, pero por fin llegaron a Forks! Espero que les haya gustado._

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh Vaya!**

_Disclaimer; nada es mío_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Al disfrutar de unos días enteros de su casa, decidieron ir a "La Push" para visitar a sus peludos amigos e invitarlos a que conocieran la casa y se pasearan por ahí todas las veces que quisieran.

-Hey Jacob, que tal!

-Eh! James, Esteban. Estoy a punto de terminar el motor de un carro, en un momento estoy con ustedes. -Después de unos 20 minutos Jacob se reunió con ellos.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-ah! Pues queríamos invitarlos a que conocieran nuestra casa, por fin esta presentable, y de paso invitarlos a comer.

-Oh! Eso sería fantástico-. Dijo Jacob, pero de pronto frunció el ceño, y preguntó con vacilación.- eh… ustedes viven juntos no?-. Los dos asistieron.- Eh! Lo que me preguntaba, es que si ustedes, ya saben, son solo amigos, o si son… oh! Olvídenlo no me interesa, olviden que lo mencioné.- terminó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Harry se carcajeo y Draco solo rio.- Esteban y yo solo somos amigos Jay, este rubio cara dura es bisexual, por si te interesa, yo si soy gay, pero nunca nos hemos involucrado de manera sentimental.- le dijo Harry sonriendo, Jacob no sabía qué hacer, si preocuparse o no.

Harry volvió a carcajearse al leer el borroso pensamiento del lobo.- Jay tranquilo, a nosotros no nos interesas en ese plan, de hecho nadie de la reserva nos interesa en ese plan, reconocemos que ustedes son atractivos, pero hasta ahí-. El lobo se sonrojó.

-Bueno, gracias, creo. Uhmm… dime Esteban, a ti te interesa Bella no es verdad?

-Si!- contestó con los ojos luminosos y una sonrisa- Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer así, quiero decir, es tierna, bonita y tiene un algo que me llama, no sé si me explico. Arrg! No se porque te lo digo, pero estoy seguro que por ella dejo mi sexualidad de bisexual para ser hetero 100%

"Jacob está enamorada de ella tarado"-H

-Pero no sé si ella esté interesada en mí, la verdad, y no te preocupes Jacob, si tú la conquistas antes no te voy a tener ningún rencor.

Jacob frunció el ceño.- No es eso, es solo que a Bella la dejó su novio al inicio de clases y no se ah recuperado, verán, eh tratado con todas mis fuerzas para que salga de ese hoyo en el que está, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo y ella siempre recae. No sé qué más hacer.- lo dijo en un tono triste y preocupado.

-ósea que ella no te interesa cómo me interesa a mí?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues no, no me interesa en ese plan, pero quiero que sea feliz, y si tu puedes ayudarla, que mejor, ayer vino a verme y parecía que estaba un poco interesada en ti, es decir, me comentó que tenías unos ojos como la plata, y que aunque eras un poco arrogante, eras simpático e interesante.

-Por supuesto que soy simpático, y es obvio que soy interesante, pero arrogante?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Jacob como se la habrá ocurrido a Bella que Esteban era arrogante?- preguntó Harry en un tono sarcástico, y rodo los ojos y Draco hizo pucheros lo que hizo que Jacob se carcajeara ahí mismo.

-Entonces Jay, que dices? Vienes a la casa? puedes decirle a tu padre y a tus amigos-

-Oh!! Sii sii voy a avisarles, y de paso llamo a Bella y a su padre para que lo conozcan.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando todos llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron al ver la residencia de sus nuevos amigos, pero al entrar sus ojos prácticamente se les salen.

-Pero cómo es que pagan esto?- les preguntó el jefe de policía y padre de Bella

-Eeeh… herencia, verán, mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé, y yo herede su pequeña fortuna, mi padrino, también murió y eeh… me dejó una fortuna aún más grande. Y huumm… estuve trabajando un tiempo y… am… me pagaron muy bien, así que… huumm… juntando todo me di el lujo de comprar esto… junto con Esteban obviamente.

-Vaya Evans, estoy empezando a creer, que tuviste una mente maléfica desde bebé para quedarte con todo ese dinero.- Le dijo un muy divertido Draco ante la obvia incomodidad del Gryffindor.

-Malluri, enserio, tu mente está más torcida que la mía.

-Esteban, tú de dónde conseguiste el dinero?- preguntó Quil

-Ahorros de cuando era niño-. Contestó como si fuera natural que los ahorros de un niño fueran suficientes como para comprar una casa. Todos lo observaron con cara de WHAT? Pero nadie comentó nada al respecto.

-James, de qué estuviste trabajando?- preguntó una curiosa e inocente Bella, lo que hizo que a Harry se le abrieran los ojos como platos y empezara a balbucear.

-Lo que james intenta decir, es que fue un trabajo secreto al gobierno, aunque no lo crean, nuestro amigo de ojos verdes tiene más cualidades aparte de ser sexy, y esas cualidades son muy bien pagadas de dónde venimos.

-De dónde es que vienen?- preguntó Jared

-No les oyes el acento? Obvio son de Inglaterra, so tarado!- le contestó Paul dándole un sape en la cabeza.

-Si somos de Inglaterra. Vamos, les daremos un tour por la casa. Pueden venir cuando quieran sin necesidad de avisar, si les podemos ayudar en algo solo dígannos, si no tienen nada que hacer y les aburre la playa pueden venir.- dijo Harry cambiando el tema

-tenemos un gimnasio para fortalecer los músculos y conservar la línea, y un salón de entretenimiento para momentos de vicio- le siguió Draco- también tenemos piscina, y un jacuzzi para los días de verano. Tienen acceso libre a toda la casa, menos a las habitaciones y al salón que está cerrado con llave, discúlpennos por eso, pero tenemos nuestras razones, y nos gusta la privacidad de nuestros cuartos.- La verdad es que sus cuartos eran sacado de películas de tipos adinerados, si la casa en si ya era extremadamente llamativa y gritaba "SOY CARA Y LUJOSA" a los cuatro vientos, esta se quedaba muy por debajo que sus habitaciones, y la habitación cerrada con llave, no era más que un salón para entrenamiento mágico, con un pequeño laboratorio de pociones.

Explicaron todo esto mientras iban recorriendo las habitaciones, y la mitad de los lobos quedó prensado en el gimnasio y la otra mitad en el salón de entretenimiento, Bill y Charlie se quedaron en la sala leyendo unos libros que encontraron, mientras que Bella, Jacob, Harry y Draco estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida.

Prepararon espagueti blanco, con lomo en salsa verde, Draco sabía cocinar muy bien, Jacob le ayudó a hacer las salsas, mientras Harry y Bella prepararon la mesa.

Bella tenía que preguntárselo, pero no se atrevía, no es que fuera muy obvio, pero era muy sospechosa la forma en que James miraba a Esteban y a los otros hombres en general. Suspiró mentalmente, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza y no había otra, tomó aire y lo dejó escapar.

-Ummh James, eres gay?- preguntó una colorada Bella, a un sonriente Harry

-Sí, pero no tiene mucho que lo descubrí sabes?

-oh! Entonces estas con Esteban.- dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-Qué? Oh no, no, no, no! Nunca podría estar con él, Esteban es como mi hermano, y te aseguro qué le gustan las chicas- le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Bella se sonrojó más, bueno ya lo sabía, y tenía que reconocer que no estaba preocupada de que James le dijera que era gay, sino de la posibilidad que estuviera con Esteban. Suspiró.

-Él me agrada mucho, quiero decir, los dos me agradan, pero él tiene algo que me llama sabes?

-oh! De seguro es su modestia!

-Jaja, no, aparte, quiero decir es muy guapo, es muy atractivo, solo había visto a alguien así de guapo antes… lo que quiero decir que aparte de eso, el tiene algo que me agrada más de lo normal. Tú también lo tienes, pero no de la misma forma, no sé cómo explicar.

'Se llama magia buscando pareja' pensó Harry, después de descubrir que era gay, y ver que no sentía nada por Draco decidió investigar un poco del tema, y descubrió que los magos y brujas más poderosos solo tenían una pareja a la que su misma magia llamaba. Y por lo que podía ver de Draco, su magia ya había encontrado a su pareja perfecta, y Bella al parecer lo estaba aceptando.

-Creo que te entiendo, he leído que las personas tienen su media naranja en algún lugar del mundo, pero muy pocos son los que la logran encontrar, y al no encontrar a su media naranja, se podría decir que encuentran a su media toronja, lo que quiero decir es que se enamoran de esa persona y son felices, pero si su media naranja aparece, su media toronja queda olvidada.

Bella lo contempló un momento antes de carcajearse y que le lagrimearan los ojos, su carcajada hizo que Jacob apareciera por el marco de la puerta y la mirara con los ojos iluminados, seguido de un Draco atontado y con cara de enamorado.

-vaya james hablar del amor como si fueran naranjas y toronjas es un tremenda ocurrencia, pero si logré captar el mensaje. Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera en el rostro.

Hace tiempo que no se reía de esa manera, desde que Edward la había dejado su sonrisa se había apagado, y si era cierto eso que decía james, tal vez Edward era su media toronja y Esteban su media naranja. Aunque era muy pronto como para que fuera verdad, tendría que conocerlo, le intrigaba mucho, le gustaba, se sentía bien al verlo, y por dios! Era una belleza natural la que tenía, no como Edward que al ser vampiro era de ley que tenía que ser guapo, pero Esteban, Esteban tenía esa mirada de plata líquida, esa cara de ángel que lo hacía ver inocente, pero lleno de masculinidad, inspiraba respeto y se sentía protegida si él la miraba.

-Bella, esos platos no se ponen solos- le dijo un divertido Harry, se había dado cuenta que Bella estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, no es que pudiera leer su mente, eran sus ojos los que se lo decían. Y el pequeño sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, que se acentuó más al ver que Harry la estaba observando.

Ver a Bella reírse de ese modo le hacía muy feliz, había escuchado la conversación que estaban teniendo James y ella, él también sonrió, ojala y lo que James le dijo fuera verdad.

Esos dos tenían algo, lo podía sentir por sus instintos de lobo, pero no era algo peligroso, y no sabría describirlo, lo habían comentado en una reunión con todos los hombres lobo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que vigilarlos, pero parecía que no necesitaban hacerlo de manera discreta porque ellos les habían abierto las puertas a su casa.

James tenía algo más poderoso que Esteban, era desquiciante no poder definirlo, pero sabía que de una u otra forma el moreno era más poderoso que el rubio en ese algo, los dos tenían un aura algo oscura, se podía percibir, pero Esteban estaba tratando de limpiarla se veía en sus ojos, en su manera de sonreír y de hablar, mientras que James pareciera que no podía, lo más seguro es que antes ya lo hubiera intentado, pero era como si no se pudiera extraer, que esa oscuridad la tuviera soldada en el corazón.

-Vamos llevemos esto a la mesa- le dijo Esteban sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tomó la bandeja llena de espaguetis y Draco la del Lomo. Era tanta comida como para un batallón, Jacob se dio cuenta que nadie les había dicho que ellos comían como si no hubiera mañana, pero al parecer si sabían por la cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa.

Harry le dijo a Draco que esos lobos comían más que los lobos de Inglaterra, según la leyendas decían. Draco le reprochó por ser como Granger e ir a la biblioteca por cualquier duda. Pero aún así, descubrieron la naturaleza de esos lobos, y no es que los hallan infectado, sino que gracias a su magia ellos se convertían en lobos y pensaban y se comportaban como humanos solo que en forma de lobo, y no era porque la luna los obligara, sino por elección que se transformaban.

-Entonces ya están matriculados en la escuela?- Les preguntó Bill

-Sí, hace unos pocos dias fuimos a arreglar todos los papeles para que empecemos en año nuevo- le dijo Harry desde la cabecera de la mesa. A su derecha estaba Draco y a su izquierda estaba Jacob, a un lado de Draco estaba Bella, luego su papá y luego Bill, después estaba Jared, alado de Jacob estaba Embry y enseguida Quil, y Paul estaba al final.

-No les costó trabajo?, tengo entendido que son un poco especiales con eso de aceptar alumnos después de navidad.- les dijo Charlie

-Oh! No, no tuvimos ningún problema con eso, nuestra antigua escuela se comunicó con ellos una semana antes. Y les enviaron nuestras calificaciones, así como las materias que habíamos cursado, y la secretaria nos dijo que todas las que estábamos cursando también las cursan aquí, con la única diferencia que aquí llevan gimnasia y nosotros no la llevábamos.- siguió Harry al ver que Draco estaba muy concentrado en Bella bajo la mirada ceñuda de Charlie.

Debía reconocer que el rubio le caía mejor que Edward, es decir, la trataba con respeto, sus ojos la veían con adoración, y Bella desde hace mucho que no se veía tan relajada y feliz, aparte Esteban no se veían pálidamente muerto, si, era pálido, pero no tan extremoso como Edward, aparte que hablaba con mucha educación, tenían mucho dinero, tenían una casa carísima, pero no se les veía con la intensión de presumirla, solo la intención con que se sintieran bienvenidos. Sí, ellos le agradaban mucho. Puede que sea un padre sobre protector, pero solo es otro padre que quiere el bienestar y felicidad de su hija.

Cuando todos se fueron exceptuando a Jacob y Bella, Draco propuso comenzar las clases de manejo de moto para Bella, ella estuvo encantada.

Cuando todos se fueron exceptuando a Jacob y Bella, Draco propuso comenzar las clases de manejo de moto para Bella, ella estuvo encantada.

"Draco, creo que es mejor que le digamos a Jacob la verdad, se que pueden sentir algo diferente en nosotros, y te aseguro que nos querrán vigilar, pero si le decimos a Jay será más fácil para nosotros, y ellos también podrán estar tranquilos de que se les escape algún comentario sobre su condición"-H

"Aunque no lo creas también lo estaba pensando Potter" y sonrió mentalmente, "tú le cuentas a Jacob y yo voy con Bella a andar en moto"-D Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no le interesaba mucho quien se lo decía, y plus si Draco se iba a conquistar a Bella.

"Ve, yo me encargo de Jacob"-H

-Vamos Bella, tienes muchas cosas que aprender, aparte no querrás que James te ponga a lavar trastes- dijo con un guiño

-Oh! Pero eso no es justo, vamos a ayudarles a limpiar y luego podemos ir…

-Bella, enserio, no es problema, tengo mis propios métodos para que esto quede limpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparte Jacob se queda conmigo y me podrá ayudar- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa brillante- Anda llévatela Dra… Esteban

"oh! La inteligencia Gryffindor sale a flote"-D

"Solo vete ya!"-H

Draco sacó arrastrando a Bella, Harry y Jacob se quedaron solos.

-Estabas bromeando al decir que nosotros solos vamos a lavar esa cantidad de trastes verdad?

-Por supuesto, lo haré yo solo- le contestó un Harry sonriente.

-¿QUÉ?!! No! Déjame ayudarte

-Jay, tengo que confesarte algo, pero primero…

Pasaron a la cocina donde estaban las pilas de platos vasos y sartenes amontonados. Harry sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, la agitó y ante la mirada sorprendida de Jacob los trastes comenzaron a lavarse solos.

-Jacob, nosotros somos magos, no sabíamos si podíamos confiar en ustedes, pero al ver que están dispuestos a vigilarnos, tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta. Y mejor temprano para que ni ustedes ni nosotros tengamos que cuidarnos de guardar nuestros secretos-. dijo Harry, ante la mirada atónita de Jacob, y al decir esto último sus ojos se abrieron más, ósea que saben lo que son?- Si jay, sabemos que ustedes son licántropos.

-Porqué han venido aquí?- dijo de pronto agresivo

-No venimos a lastimar a nadie, Jay, hemos llegado aquí por casualidad, estábamos en un viaje por todo el mundo, habíamos decidido vivir en algún lugar por un tiempo, ya sabes, hacer nuevos amigos y esas cosas, yo no tenía ningún plan de quedarme aquí, es más no sabía ni que Forks existía, pero parece que la magia de Draco encontró a su pareja. Y él lo decidió en un segundo sin habérmelo consultado primero… -suspiró -así que aquí estamos.

-Draco?

-Sí, no queríamos que nuestros nombres verdaderos se supieran, tendrás que entendernos que nosotros no confiábamos en ustedes tampoco. Soy Harry, Harry James Potter, el Evans es por el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Y Esteban es Draco Malfoy.

-entonces es casualidad de que ustedes terminaran aquí?- Dijo receloso

-Así es Jay, y la verdad no me gustaría que nos juzgues por ser diferentes, ustedes me caen bien, y lo más extraño es que a Draco también.

Después de que tomó un momento para digerir las palabras, no pudo contener una carcajada -Juzgarlos a ustedes por ser diferentes? Oh! Harry, tú no eres el que se transforma en lobo cuando quieres.

-Oh! No, Lobo no- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ante la mirada de Jacob dónde antes estaba Harry ahora estaba una pantera, con el pelaje tan brillante como la seda negra, caminaba con un andar elegante digno de ella, y tenía unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Harry, solo que entre tanto negro estos resaltaban aún más.

Harry volvió a su forma humana sonriendo.

-Có… cómo hicis… ejem Cómo hiciste eso?

-Soy un animago, tengo la habilidad de convertirme en pantera, aunque soy ilegal, no quiero que el mundo mágico se entere de que Harry Potter es un animago. Mi padre y mi padrino también lo eran, ilegales igual pero mi padre era un ciervo y mi padrino un perro.

-Vaya! Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

-Comencé a intentarlo cuando cumplí 17, pero por ciertas razones no pude completar mi transformación, ya que se necesita muchísima práctica, tiempo y energía, cosa que yo no tenía en ese entonces. Pero a finales de Junio de este año por fin pude transformarme.- Dijo Harry con orgullo en su voz.

-Wow! Draco también puede?-

Harry frunció el ceño. –No estoy muy seguro, pero juraría que es un águila real albina.

-Eso iría mucho con su personalidad

-Ya lo creo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida. –Tienes alguna pregunta Jay?

-Oh! Sii, cómo sabían que éramos hombres lobo?

-Es la magia que los rodea, nosotros podemos percibirla, un amigo de mi padre y padrino era un hombre lobo también, pero de otra especie, era de los que se transformaba cada luna llena.

-Era?

-Sí, el también murió, este mismo año a decir verdad-. Dijo con tristeza.

-Harry, por qué tanta gente que conoces murió? Quiero decir tus padres, tu padrino, este hombre lobo?

-Muy astuto Jay, pero no te lo puedo contar ahora- contestó con una sonrisa triste.

-Draco se lo va a decir a Bella?

-Hoy no, parece que sigue un poco trastornada y una noticia de esta magnitud puede que no la reciba muy bien.

-es lo que estaba pensando... Er… ummh… Harry, porqué me lo contaste a mí y no a Sam? él es nuestro líder

-Oh! Vamos Jay, todos sabemos que tú eres el líder, solo que no ejerces el cargo, y no entiendo porqué. Te lo dije a ti, porque me das más confianza que Sam, y sé que podrás manejarlo mejor que él.

-Mmm… por sangre me corresponde ser el líder, pero no me siento preparado, para hacerme cargo de la manada.

-No es que te sientas preparado para afrontar los problemas Jay, tu instinto es el que siempre te saca a delante.

-Cómo estás seguro de eso Harry?

Harry esbozo una sonrisa triste – siempre habrá temores, no importa que te hallas preparado por años para algún asunto, cuando llega el momento todas tus dudas regresan, y tu autoconfianza decae, lo único que se puede hacer es enfrentarlo y haber que sale, pero tu instinto es el que te dice que hacer, en ese momento ya no valen los años de entrenamiento, es algo que llevas dentro de ti y tienes que hacerle caso.

-Has matado a alguien no es así?

Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz – Eer… era él o yo. Y prefería mil veces más mi vida-. dijo agachando la cabeza –Cómo sabes?

-He notado que a tu alrededor hay un tipo de oscuridad, no que seas maligno, sino que llevas una sombra en tu corazón que no te deja, así que tus palabras y ese hecho solo sume dos más dos.

-Oh! Es tan notorio?

-sólo para los líderes natos de una manada de licántropos.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, eso reduce las posibilidades considerablemente

-Ya lo creo.

-Oh! Jake haz lo que puedas con la información que te acabo de dar, es importante que la manada también lo sepa, y que confíen en nosotros, nosotros confiamos en ustedes.

-Cuenta con eso Harry

Los trastes ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, la sala y el comedor estaban otra vez ordenados y limpios, Jacob y Harry estaban jugando Mario Kart Wii, cuando Draco y Bella llegaron, Jacob le estaba dando una paliza a Harry, así que se encontró feliz de quitar la atención del juego.

-Bella!!! Cómo te fue?- dijo un muy hiperactivo y demasiado emocionado Harry

Draco alzó una ceja -¿Qué acaso te estaban dando una paliza Evans?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y balbuceó algo parecido a "no es de tu incumbencia hurón" a lo que Jacob se carcajeo con ganas y Bella le siguió, las risas de Jacob eran tan contagiosas que los cuatro acabaron tumbados en el suelo agarrándose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Wow! No recuerdo haber reído nunca tanto- comentó Bella secándose las lágrimas, después de unos quince minutos de risas, de parar y volver a reir.

-Y bien?- preguntó Jacob –que tal les fue?

-Oh!! JACOB!! Fue estupendo!! Después de media hora por fin pude avanzar 1km sin irme de lado, y Jay! Ya puedo conducir bien!- dijo una saltarina y alegre Bella.

-Wow!! No lo puedo creer!! Conmigo te costó mucho aprender a equilibrarte!

-Creo que por eso pudimos avanzar mucho jay, no te sulfures, con tus enseñanzas y con las mías combinadas logramos hacer que nuestra pequeña dama sea un as en el motocros.- comentó Draco, con una sonrisa brillante.

-Oh! Bella hace rato habló Charlie que te quiere en casa antes de las 10- dijo Harry recordando de pronto. Checo su reloj, 9:23 pm

-Yo te llevo y luego agarro el camino hacia la reserva.

-entonces nos vemos luego chicos- dijo una muy sonriente Bella.

-Hasta luego Bell, Jay! Los esperamos pronto.

-buenas noches chicos, pronto nos tendrán aquí, ya sabes James la revancha- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Draco sonrió de lo lindo mientras Harry hacia pucheros. Los acompañaron a la entrada y se despidieron con la mano.

-Entonces Draquito, cuéntame cómo te fue!-

-Vaya Potter, parece que tus apodos mejoran cada día más, pero para tu información Bella es increíble, no le tiene miedo a la velocidad, estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo que no le estaba enseñando a conducir, Oh Merlín! Harry, su risa es encantadora, su voz es tan suave, su cabello es tan sedoso…- Draco siguió con su monólogo de lo magnífica que era Bella Swan mientras Harry se reía de él. Después de diez minutos más hablando de el cabello de Bella en el aire, su olor y sus preciosos ojos chocolates, Draco dijo; -Estoy completamente enamorado Potter, puedes creerlo? YO? Draco Malfoy enamorado, de una Muggle? Awww solo me derrito al recordarla- termino su rubio amigo con un suspiro.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no tendremos los maravillosos polvos que siempre tenemos?- preguntó Harry con un fingido aire preocupado y sorprendido.

-Aww! Potter, ahora soy un hombre prácticamente comprometido, no voy a ir pensado en ti cada vez que me meta a mi cama- dijo un Draco nada convencido.

-Malfoy, no te habías puesto a pensar que el sexo entre amigos es enfermo?

-No si es así de bueno cara-rajada- dijo un Draco sonriente.

-Vamos a la cama Draco

-Potter te acabo de decir que no me voy a acostar contigo otra vez.

Harry giró los ojos- No me refería a eso malfoy, me refería a irnos a dormir, cada quien a su habitación.

-Oh! Si vamos- dijo Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hey otro cap. el siguiente tardaré un poco más en publicarlo, en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada con la escuela._

_Y ya falta poco para el encuentro entre nuestros vampiros y nuestros magos. Gracias Fabianadat__, me hacen muy feliz tus reviews._

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer

_Es un poco corto, pero espero y lo disfruten, ya pronto viene lo que estamos esperando._

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

La navidad llegó, Harry envió sus regalos y cartas por paquetería muggle, ya que no tenía lechuza, tenía regalos para sus recién casados amigos, para Neville, Luna, Ginny, para la toda familia Weasley, para su ahijado y para Andrómeda, supuso que si le enviaba algo a Narcisa lo iba a tirar al fuego por "corromper los principios de su hijo", pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente, había conseguido un brazalete en la India exclusivamente para ella.

Habían tenido que ir a un viaje rápido a Port Angels para comprar los regalos de los que ahora eran sus amigos.

Harry le compró a Bella un suéter tejido, de un color azul eléctrico había visto que le quedaba muy bien ese color a su piel, le había puesto un hechizo calentador e impermeable permanente, a Jacob le compro una chamarra de cuero negra, parecida a las de ellos, con un hechizo irrompible y expansible, por si alguna vez se transformaba cuando la tenía puesta. A Charlie le regaló un juego de pesca de lujo con todos los equipamientos, a Bill una radio portátil para que pudiera llevar en su silla de ruedas. Para el resto de la manada había comprado navajas Victorinox en Madera con él respectivo nombre de cada uno de ellos tallado mágicamente para que no se desgastaran.

Draco, siendo Draco, le regaló una cadena de oro blanco muy delgada a Bella, ya que sabía que no le gustaban las ostentaciones, con un dije discreto, muy bonito y elegante con las iníciales de Bella de marca Bvlgari y un perfume Chanel No. 5, a Jacob le había regalado una bufanda Gucci gris, Charlie recibió una corbata de Oscar de la Renta y Bill una pipa de madera negra, no sabía si el señor fumaba, pero pensaba que se vería muy bien con él. E hizo lo mismo que Harry a todos los de la manada les regaló unas carteras Diesel que iban con el estilo de los hombres lobo.

La mañana de navidad Harry despertó emocionado, quería abrir sus regalos, así que fue a la habitación de Draco y literalmente lo arrastro fuera de la cama hasta la planta baja donde los esperaba un árbol de navidad enorme, con regalos alrededor.

Harry cogió los suyos, abrió primero el de Ron y Hermione, que era una cajita muy pequeña, la abrió extrañado, ya que ellos nunca le regalaban joyas ni nada parecido, pero lo que encontró fue una escoba en miniatura una Saeta de Fuego Revolution, no podía creer que se había olvidado de volar en todo ese tiempo, estaban tan desapartados del mundo mágico que lo sorprendieron, en su carta le contaban que los dos ya estaban trabajando, que les iba muy bien, Hermione se estaba poniendo enorme y que las cosas estaban tranquilas en el mundo mágico. Los Weasley, le enviaron su suéter de punto obligatorio, los dulces y un paquete surtido de Sortilegios Weasley. Neville le había enviado una planta floreada, según decía repelía las malas energias, Ginny le envió una posión que ella había inventado para que controlara su cabello, Harry solo se rio, y por parte de luna había recibido su cupon anual para que le llegaran los números de El Quisquilloso, así como un portarretratos donde la foto era un cuadro Verde. No quiso entender la mente de Luna.

Teddy, su ahijado de apenas un año y dos meses, le había enviado un dibujo hecho por él, donde había una pantera que cambiaba de color cada dos por tres. La carta decía que Andrómeda lo había encantado para que hiciera eso. Andromeda le envió una foto donde salían James y Sirius abrazados, y dijo que la había encontrado entre sus cosas mientras limpiaba el desván de su casa.

Harry al no saber que regalarle a Draco, le compró un espejo de mano antiguo, y Draco al no saber que regalarle a Harry, le compró un cepillo del mismo estilo que el espejo que Harry le había regalado.

La navidad era fría y húmeda como siempre en Forks. La cena de noche buena iba a ser en su casa, en el jardín, habían puesto hechizos de calefacción en toda la casa y sus terrenos. Adornaron el jardín con luces navideñas y hadas que había encontrado cerca, todos los arbustos y árboles estaban iluminados y algunas hadas se paseaban entre el pasto, ante los ojos de los muggles estas se veían como luciérnagas, pero para los magos y licántropos se mostraban como eran.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el jefe de policía y Bella para felicidad de Draco y diversión de Harry y les hicieron pasar al jardín y escucharon sus Oooes y Wowes.

-Esta hermoso!! Y vaya! pero que extraño, aquí hace calorcito- expresó Bella

-Sí, a nosotros se nos hizo extraño también, hace rato venimos al jardín para ver si le hacía falta algún arreglo y nos encontramos con que estaba agradable el ambiente- contesto Draco pareciendo desconcertado. Sabía que a Bella no le gustaba el frío y le gustaba cenar bajo las estrellas, por eso se había tomado esa molestia. – y decidimos que si seguía así por la noche, aquí íbamos a cenar.

-Oh! Pero qué suerte, me encanta cenar bajo las estrellas- Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

-Jefe Swan, le gustaría algo de tomar?- Le preguntó Harry

-No muchas gracias james, así estoy bien.

-Bella?

-No, no tomo Jamesy- le contestó Bella, ese apodo le había ganado carcajadas por parte de Draco. Que en ese momento trataba de no convulsionarse al ver la expresión de Harry.

-Ummh.. Bella, es necesario que me digas así?

-Vamos Jamesy, se escucha tierno

-Pero Bella…- dijo Harry con ojitos de corderito degollado

-Ya déjalo James

-Claro como a ti no te dicen "Jamesy"

-No, él tiene el suyo y es estibi – dijo Bella sonriendo

Harry solo arqueó una ceja y Draco frunció el ceño.

-Vaya estibi, no lo sabía

-Cállate Evans.

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta –Yo voy- dijo Harry

La manada entera paso al jardín, junto con Bill, seguido de Emily (la chica de Sam) cargando a Claire (la niña de la que se había imprimado Quil), luego estaba Kim la chica de Jared.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa platicando, riendo y admirando la decoración del jardín. Aunque casi todos sabían que Harry y Draco eran magos, nadie lo aparentó.

Draco había tomado la decisión de decirle a Bella toda la verdad esa noche, Harry no se lo iba a impedir, pero le rogó a Merlín que Bella entendiera y no la tomara contra su rubio amigo por haberle mentido.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Draco se llevó a Bella cerca de la piscina, donde había unos asientos donde se sentaron.

-Bella, tú confías en mí?

-Si estibi porqué lo preguntas?- pregunto Bella algo desubicada

Draco tomó un largo suspiro. –Bella necesito que sepas algo, me gustas mucho, muchísimo en realidad, si no fuera demasiado pronto te diría que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Oh! Esteban…

-Déjame terminar Bella, por favor-. Bella asintió – Por eso porque te quiero y me gustas, quiero que sepas toda la verdad acerca de mí, y que si después no quieres volver a verme lo voy a entender, no quisiera ilusionarme con algo que puede que no ocurra. Aquí voy-. Dijo, y luego tomó aire.

-Bella Swan, yo no me llamo Esteban Malluri, mi nombre real es Draco Malfoy, vengo de Inglaterra, llegué aquí por el destino, estaba viajando con James, que su nombre completo es Harry James Potter Evans, pero casi nadie lo conoce con esos nombres, para todo el mundo es Harry Potter solamente. Como te decía, estábamos viajando alrededor del mundo, nuestro viaje estaba a punto de acabar, y Harry y yo queríamos conocer gente, conocerla de verdad, poder decir que teníamos amigos aparte de los que tenemos en Inglaterra, queríamos vivir como personas normales un tiempo, y si no funcionaba nos iríamos tan pronto nos diéramos cuenta.

-Llegamos a La Push, no te mentiría que me sorprendí al ver que había hombres lobo en este lugar- Bella abrió los ojos, ella pensaba que solo ella, los ancianos de la reserva y las personas de las que estaban imprimadas los lobos lo sabían, ah! Y los Cullens, pero ellos porqué? Se había sorprendido al saber que no era su nombre real aquel, pero era algo que podía aguantar, era solo un nombre, bien podría haberle dicho un apodo y no haberle dicho su nombre real, eso la tenía sin cuidado, pero esto… -Bella? – preguntó Draco al ver que Bella se había quedado muy quieta, con los ojos abiertos y no lo estaba viendo.

-Disculpa, continua-. Le contesto regresando al presente.

-Bien, te digo que nos sorprendió mucho el hecho que hubiéramos encontrado hombres lobo, y por la curiosidad al ver que no eran peligrosos decidimos hablar con ellos, y nos sorprendieron, son muy agradables y sociables. Por eso cuando llego Jacob a su casa nos sorprendimos más aún al ver que él era el líder y no Sam, él desprende ese algo que sólo los líderes natos desprenden sabes?

-Pero Bella, al verte, yo simplemente me quede mudo y paralizado, nunca antes había visto a una mujer cómo tú, me gustaste desde el primer segundo que vi tus ojos chocolate, y en ese momento decidí que nos mudaríamos a Forks, no importaba si Harry no quería, tenía que conocerte, y descubrí que eres la persona más interesante y encantadora del mundo.

-Te preguntas cómo es que supimos que los de la reserva eran licántropos, púes bien, lo sabemos porque percibimos la magia que los rodea. Te sorprende que este calientito aquí afuera, mientras que cuando sales de nuestra casa sentirás un frío muy crudo típico de Forks, también te sorprenderá el hecho de que estemos matriculados en la escuela de un día para otro y que la casa la hallamos adquirido en solo una mañana y hallamos comprado los muebles y los hallamos acomodado en el mismo día.

-Bella lo que te quiero decir es que Harry y yo no somos personas normales como tú piensas. Bella nosotros somos magos, hacemos magia, podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos de cualquier lugar, podemos hacer levitar cosas y hacerlas aparecer, es por eso que hay tantas anomalías en nosotros. Porque mi magia te reconoció como la persona indicada para mí, porque yo me perdí en tus ojos y cabello, por eso es que no dejo de pensar en ti y por eso tenía que decírtelo. Si no me disculpas por no habértelo dicho antes, te aseguro que te comprenderé, si no me quieres volver a ver, Harry y yo nos vamos mañana mismo de Forks... Bella dime algo.

Así que eso extraño que sentía que rodeaba a James y a Esteban… a Harry y a Draco era magia, es por eso que su moto a pesar de haber estado viajando por todo el mundo no se le podía ver un solo rayón, por eso mismo que habían logrado arreglar la casa de un día para otro, ya que nunca vio a nadie arreglándola, no es que pasara todos los días por ese rumbo antes, pero mínimo dos veces por semana y ese tipo de arreglos tardaba un mes con trabajadores de arriba abajo en la casa y los jardines y nunca los vio, por eso no tuvieron problemas en matricularse en la escuela. Oh vaya! Ahora lo comprendía.

Bien, no le gustaban las mentiras, pero ya se había confesado, en menos de un mes y eso era algo que le agradecía, tenía en cuenta que tal vez no era muy fácil haberle dicho eso, y eso hizo que ella se sintiera mejor al saber que le daba esa confianza, y wow! Ella le gustaba a ÉL! Bueno él también le gustaba a ella, pero saberlo era casi mágico. No era lo mismo que con Edward, con él había sido todo muy difícil y enredado, pero con Draco todo era fácil, como si fuera lo correcto, y eso le agradaba, Draco no tenía miedo de lastimarla, aunque sí quería protegerla, no sabía cómo manejar eso, el recuerdo y la herida que Edward le había dejado eran muy grandes… espera! No había pensado en Edward desde hace mucho, de hecho sólo el día en que los habían invitado a comer y este día, pero en todos los demás no, no es que pensara en Draco todo el tiempo, pero si gran parte de él, desde el día que lo conoció no había vuelto a tener pesadillas y había podido dormir bien.

Oh vaya! Draco era su media naranja como Harry se lo había insinuado!!! Saberlo era algo llenador, algo mágico, algo que la hacía sentirse demasiado feliz cómo para ser saludable.

Bella miró a Draco con ojos luminosos y sonrisa radiante, Draco se sintió desfallecer ante esa vista.

-Supongo que ahora te tengo que cambiar el apodo- dijo Bella por fin frunciendo el ceño, pero con aire divertido.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, no cabia en felicidad, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para tanto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Bella y cargarla y dar vueltas con ella en brazos, riendo como estúpido, bueno Bella no se quedaba atrás, también reía como histérica.

Todos los observaban, y todos los que pudieron oír la conversación estaban asombrados y felices, nunca antes habían escuchado hablar con esa preocupación al rubio vanidoso y engreído, no es que le callera mal a la manada, solo hacían ver los hechos. Y escucharlo así y luego verlo saltar como pulga con Bella en brazos era algo desconcertante. Harry al igual que Jacob sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía tan feliz como la pareja que se estaba besando con devoción cerca de la piscina, ante las miradas divertidas de todos excepto de la de Charlie que fruncía el ceño.

Al ver que no se iban a separar pronto y Charlie quería golpear a Draco, Harry decidió intervenir.

-Ejem… Drake, si no quieres que Charlie venga a golpearte te sugiero que sus arrumucos a partir de ahora sean fuera del alcance de su vista.

Los dos se separaron, Bella se sonrojó como tomate y Draco solo sonrió, sin tomar en cuenta el apodo con que lo había llamado Harry.

-Vamos con los demás – Bella asintió y tomó la mano de Draco comenzando a caminar y Harry los siguió.

Harry y Draco se quedaron despiertos observando el amanecer luego que todos se fueron.

-Harry, tengo que agradecerte por haber llegado a ese café y saludar a Luna, nunca habría conocido a Bella si no fuera por ti.

-Vamos Drake, sé que hay un Slytherin debajo de esa cursilería.

-Harry no me entiendes? Dejaría de ser Slytherin, NO, dejaría de ser Malfoy, dejaría la magia para siempre, Merlín! dejaría a mi Harley solo por Bella, Harry, ella es lo más maravilloso de este mundo.- Harry sonrió, estaba muy feliz por Draco, enserio que lo estaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir celos al ver su felicidad, él era feliz, Merlín! sí que era feliz, pero no tenía eso que Draco tenía, él también quería a alguien a su lado, alguien que le hiciera sentir de esa forma que Bella hacía sentir a Draco.

-Harry, eres el hombre más maravilloso que conozco, tienes una calidez única, haces sentir bien a cualquiera con tu presencia, eres tan especial y único, no podría compararte con nadie, nadie te llega ni a los talones, eres grandioso y magnífico, se que alguien va a llegar a ti, y podrás sentir todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. La persona que este a tú lado será sin duda la más afortunada del mundo, que eso no te quede duda. –Draco lo tenía tomado de las manos, podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Harry, estaban frente a frente, Draco recargo su frente con la de Harry, y le acarició la cabeza. –Harry, no estés triste por favor, tu media naranja no debe tardar en aparecer.

-Y si nunca la conozco Draco? Qué tal si no encuentro siquiera mi media toronja?

-Vamos Harry, eres el mago más poderoso y testarudo, te aseguro que tu magia es igual que tú, y ella hará mover los océanos para que tú puedas estar con tu pareja te lo aseguro. –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, ese rubio sí que lo hacía sentir bien.

Buscó sus labios, y se besaron, no era un beso de lujuria, no había pasión, solo cariño, era un beso dulce, era un beso que su amistad podía compartir sin sentir remordimientos, era cariño puro, sin malicia. Sólo eso, porque las caricias con las manos no eran suficientes. Se separaron y Harry comenzó a llorar, Draco solo lo atrajo hacía él, y lo sostuvo, lo abrazó no supo cuanto tiempo, Harry necesitaba desahogarse, tenía mucho tiempo estando solo, y después de la guerra no había tenido la recompensa que él deseaba, lo único que lo hiciera sentir completo.

___

El año nuevo llegó sin ninguna novedad, solo el hecho de que pronto comenzarían las clases, y Harry y Draco compraron los libros, libretas y lapiceros, Draco nunca había visto esos tubitos con tinta adentro, sin duda eran mucho más prácticos que las plumas y los tinteros, tenía que reconocerlo, los muggles en ese aspecto les ganaban a los magos con creces y las libretas le gustaban mucho más que los rollos de pergamino sin duda.

La relación de Draco y Bella era demasiado tierna y cursi para la salud de los que los rodeaban, pero no era de esas enfermizas, donde el mundo de uno era el otro. Harry y Jacob ahora se podía decir que eran mejores amigos también, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, los magos junto con Bella bajaban seguido a la reserva y Jacob iba mucho a casa de los magos, los demás de la manada a veces lo acompañaban, y se metían a la piscina que gracias los hechizos adecuados se mantenía a una temperatura agradable, no que los lobos lo necesitaran, pero Harry, Draco y Bella seguro que lo necesitaban.

Harry y Draco se fueron a dormir esa noche un poco ansiosos, al día siguiente irían a su primer día de escuela muggle juntos. Ambos habían recibido los avisos de Bella;  
Serían el centro de atención por todo el semestre  
Jessica y todas las de su grupito tratarían de conquistarlos y sacarles todos los chismes posibles  
Mike y sus amigos les harían rumores vergonzosos y tontos  
Los profesores los pondrían a prueba desde el primer día  
Y en general que todo el mundo tendría los ojos en ellos.

* * *

**N/A:**_ No tardé tanto como había pensado y eso me hace feliz._

_Espero no tardar mucho para el próximo! =) Pero estoy muy atareada con la escuela incluso los fines de semana. _

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer

_Es un poco corto, pero espero y lo disfruten_

_

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**_

Desde hacía tiempo que estaba autodestruyéndose si es que eso era posible, si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho cada segundo de su existencia desde que había dejado a Bella, no sabía dónde se encontraba en esos momentos y no le importaba, navidad había pasado hace dos días, y había estado solo. No le importaba, se lo merecía, merecía cada cosa que le estaba sucediendo, había dejado a Bella y sabía que ella estaría igual que él. Y eso lo destruía más y más.

Estaba tirado en medio de un bosque, sucio y llevaba al menos una semana sin alimentarse, su ropa eran harapos, se veía miserable. Así lo encontró Alice, después de comenzar a buscarlo una semana antes por fin había dado con él, Alice si pudiera se hubiera puesto a llorar en ese instante, su hermano estaba sufriendo como nadie debería hacerlo.

-Edward – le habló despacito, tocándole el hombro. Edward se sorprendió, no la había escuchado a ella ni a sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no utilizaba ninguna de sus habilidades de vampiro, tal vez con la esperanza que algún animal lo atacara o Victoria lo encontrara para hacerlo sufrir no le interesaba que pasara con él.

-Edward, necesito que veas algo, necesitamos hablar, por favor ve lo que vi antes de navidad.

Edward alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos de color ámbar que lo miraban con preocupación. Dejó que sus habilidades volvieran y entró a la mente de Alice y lo que vio lo sorprendió e hirió.

Vio a Bella, dando vueltas en los brazos de un rubio alto, se estaba riendo con él, tan feliz como nunca la había visto y luego como el rubio se detuvo, la dejo en el suelo y sus caras se fueron acercando para darse un beso, un beso como ellos nunca se dieron, lleno de tanto cariño y adoración él uno por el otro, Edward nunca había visto a Bella así, se veía completa, se veía más viva que nunca, como si nunca hubiera estado enamorada antes. ¿Acaso nunca había estado enamorada de él?

-Edward, esto es lo que querías, que ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz, que no la pudiera lastimar. Alguien que cuidara de ella. Ella te amaba Edward, enserio lo hacía, se veía en sus ojos y en la manera en que actuaba. Pero ha encontrado a alguien más. Tú necesitas hacer lo mismo.

-No Alice, nunca podría encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir lo que Bella me hizo sentir. Si quería que ella fuera feliz Alice, pero ¿tan pronto fue que encontró a alguien?

-Vamos Edward, ha pasado más de medio año, no esperabas que se quedara sola o sí? Es tiempo de seguir adelante.

No respondió, se quedo tirado en el suelo con la vista fija a un lugar no definido. Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que alzó la vista hacia su hermana.

-Necesito verla, necesito ver que es verdad Alice. Necesito saber que es de ella, necesito hablar con ella. Busca los demás, y diles que voy a regresar a Forks, si alguien quiere regresar conmigo puede hacerlo. Pero ahora déjame solo Alice, hermana por favor.

La vampiro no dijo nada pero se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, pero aún así fue capaz de escuchar el grito que dio Edward, fue un grito lleno de furia, frustración y un dolor tan grande que traspasó a Alice haciéndola detenerse y caer al piso de rodillas. No sabía si sería buena idea que Edward regresara a Forks… de pronto tuvo una visión, a Edward y alado de él alguien, más bajo que él, pero más alto que Bella, no pudo verlo bien fue muy rápida y borrosa.

Avisarle a los demás fue muy fácil, ya que ellos no habían destrozado sus teléfonos celulares. Todos iban a regresar, eso ya lo había visto, no querían dejar solo a Edward. Carlaise y Esme fueron los más contentos de escuchar la noticia, al menos sabía que Edward seguía vivo y lo iban a ver pronto.

La casa estaba igual, sólo que con una capa de polvo por todas partes y las plantas en la parte de afuera estaban demasiado crecidas. No pudo evitarlo, pero era la única forma de ver a Bella todos los días aunque ella no lo amara, se volvió a matricular en la escuela, y supuso que sus hermanos habían hecho lo mismo, pero por teléfono ya que todavía no habían llegado. Alice le hizo saber que todos iban a regresar, y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, a ellos les había gustado mucho vivir en Forks, y él los había prácticamente corrido de ahí.

Subió hasta su habitación, todo estaba igual, todas las habitaciones lo estaban, menos la planta baja que estaba vacía, sabía que a Esme le habían gustado mucho esos muebles y se los llevó a dónde fuera que se había ido.

Para perder el tiempo mientras su familia regresaba, se dedicó a cortar todas las plantas que no deberían de haber crecido, y quitó todo el polvo de la casa, todo esto le llevó media hora, genial y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer hasta mañana?

Decidió ir a su claro, lo más seguro es que las plantas hubieran crecido más de lo que a él le gustaba en su ausencia.

Y sí! Estaban más crecidas, le tomó más tiempo de lo normal, y es que le tenía cariño a su claro y quería demostrárselo arrancando las malas hierbas desde su raíz, e hizo otra vez visible el contorno del círculo que años antes había hecho.

Cuando regresó a su casa pudo ver los muebles, las cortinas y las luces encendidas, su familia estaba de vuelta, los Cullens estaban de vuelta en Forks. Traspasó la puerta con una sonrisa, quería ver a su familia de nuevo. Sólo había dado un paso dentro y un segundo después su familia entera lo estaba rodeando, Esme fue la primera en abrazarlo se sintió tan bien, hacía tiempo que no tenía contacto con ninguna persona, vampiro o animal. Y sin duda eso fue reconfortante. Le siguió Carlaise, después Alice, luego Rose, después Emmet y a lo último JAsper, todos estaban igual, no podía creer todo lo que los había extrañado.

Nadie le preguntó cómo se encontraba, ni le preguntaron cómo había estado, o que era lo que había hecho. Ellos lo pusieron al día de que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, en dónde y las cosas más relevantes que les había tocado vivir.

Rosalie y Emmet estuvieron viajando por el mundo, cuando llegaron a Francia le propusieron (por enésima vez) que fuera modelo, lo que ella siempre negaba. Ella podría ser la modelo más prestigiosa del mundo y de todos los tiempos, nunca se caería en la pasarela, tenía el cuerpo perfecto, un andar perfecto, tan perfecto que era fuera de este mundo y lo que hubiera resultado, es que pasaría a la historia y todos reconocerían su cara en cualquier lugar, aún pasaran los siglos de los siglos, y para un vampiro no era nada bueno.

Esme y Carlaise estuvieron en Alaska con la familia de Tanya. Alice y Jásper habían estado la mayor parte del tiempo en Alaska, pero si Rosalie y Emmet encontraban algo divertido que hacer iban a verlos y pasaban unos días con ellos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, eran las 10pm y Jasper necesitaba ir a cazar, todavía no se dominaba muy bien, aunque después de lo que había pasado con Bella se juró mejorar lo más rápido posible, y lo había logrado, solo que todavía le faltaba un poco, pero no quería correr riesgos. Edward decidió acompañarlo, no se había estado alimentando bien últimamente y no quería caer ante el olor de Bella.

Regresaron a la mansión cuando el sol apenas iba a salir, se arreglaron para ir a la escuela, no se fijó que se había puesto, pero ante la mirada horrorizada de Alice, decidió cambiarse y vio en su mente el atuendo que iba a utilizar, dio un respingo, Alice siempre se salía con la suya, y estaba O-B-S-E-S-I-O-N-A-D-A con la forma de vestir de la familia. Buscó las prendas de ropa que se suponía que tenían que estar en su guardarropa, no sabía cómo es que Alice terminaba tirando su ropa "vieja" y metiendo su ropa nueva, ni cuando la compraba, ni dónde la conseguía, sólo sabía que en las mañanas tenía que buscar en su mente el conjunto que "predecía" que iba a usar y lo encontraba en su armario.

_____________________

Bajó a la sala con sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, su camisa de seda blanca con botones y mangas largas, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, así como el último, su cinturón negro, sus zapatos negros y una chamarra de cuero color beige, y Alice sonrió. Volvió a suspirar. Alice siempre se salía con la suya.

Todos estaban un poco tensos, era la primera vez en décadas, que estaban todos tensos. La perspectiva de ver la reacción de Edward y la de Bella les llenaba de dudas.

Estaban viendo la televisión sin hacer ningún comentario, hasta que dieron las ocho menos veinticinco, hacían de 5 a 10 minutos de camino, dependiendo del humor de Edward a la hora de manejar, los cinco jóvenes se subieron al volvo después de haberse despedido de Esme, Carlaise se había ido al hospital ya, y Edward comenzó el camino de ida. La presión era tan alta dentro del carro, que se preguntó como los cristales seguían sin estallar.

-No se preocupen todo va a ir bien- dijo Alice con un ceño fruncido, todos la interrogaron con la mirada. –Bueno no eh tenido ninguna visión donde alguien salga herido, en ningún sentido digo.

Tras la declaración de Alice nadie sabía si sentirse mejor o peor, no había tenido una visión donde alguien saliera herido, pero eso no daba por sentado de que les iba a ir bien. Bien llegaron al estacionamiento a las 7:45am

Se sorprendieron de ver la camioneta de Bella ya estacionada, no es que ella llegara tarde, pero es que nunca llegaba tan temprano, se iban a meter a la escuela cuando Alice se expresó.

-Oh-Por-Dios! –dijo deletreando cada palabra, preocupado vi su visión y lo único que pudo ver fue a alguien en una moto que pasaba muy rápido. Frunció el ceño, Alice en ese momento dejó de pensar en eso en cuando vio que Edward también estaba viendo su vición.

Iba a comenzar a preguntar que le pasaba cuando los cinco escucharon el motor de una moto que se acercaba a toda velocidad, iba reduciendo la velocidad en cuanto se iba acercando al estacionamiento. Y entonces lo vieron a un joven, o eso suponían por la estatura y la complexión que se lograba ver. Pero no sabrían a ciencia cierta hasta que no se quitara el casco.

Era sexy, lo podía ver solo por la forma de manejar que tenía. La Harley sin duda también interfería en la imagen. Pasó frente a ellos con una velocidad moderada, bueno por lo menos no trataba de atropellar a nadie, Edward pudo observar el pantalón de cuero negro que usaba esa persona, y pudo ver unas piernas fuertes y bien torneadas, casi como las de él mismo, perfectas a decir verdad, pudo ver también las botas que lo cubrían la parte baja del pantalón, de piel negra, la chamarra que también era de cuero negro, y la camisa blanca por debajo y los guantes negros le hacía ver como un rebelde, el casco cómo no, también era negro. Y no podían ver más. Se estacionó a lado de la camioneta de Bella, que estaba justo enfrente a ellos y se bajó de una forma elegante.

En cámara lenta, o cámara lenta para Edward se fue quitando el casco. Podía ver la piel blanca del cuello, pero no pálida, un poco rosadita. Luego pudo observar una barbilla cuadrada tirando a triangular y una quijada fuerte, con una sombra de barba que lucía muy, pero muy bien. Luego pudo observar los labios más perfectos que había visto en un humano antes, no eran delgados, ni voluptuosos, estaban rosaditos e hidratados, perfectos, le siguió una nariz mediana que hacía armonía al rostro que estaba descubriendo, no sabía cómo describirla, pero le pareció muy bonita, y luego unos ojos, unos ojos que le cortaron la respiración, unos ojos de un verde esmeralda, demasiado verdes, demasiado bellos, podría dedicar toda su existencia a contemplar esos ojos, de pronto unos mechones de cabello negro brillante, lacio, un poco desordenado y largo los enmarcaron, haciendo resaltar más su palidez, y haciendo resaltar más esos ojos tan imposiblemente hermosos.

El muchacho dejó su casco encima de la moto, se metió las llaves de la Harley en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Se quitó los guantes haciendo aparecer las manos más varoniles, delicadas y sexys que había visto nunca. Y los metió en una mochila que no había visto antes, juraría que no la traía cuando había llegado. También metió el casco a la mochila, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que ese casco entrara en esa mochila y no hiciera más volumen. Pero no pensó más en eso, ya que se había comenzando a quitar la chamarra, dejando ver una camisa de vestir, juraría que era de Armani, cubriendo un cuerpo en pocas palabras perfecto. Y se la colgó al hombro, haciéndole ver la cosa más sexy y perfecta que Edward había visto en su vida.

Lo pensó un momento, no, no podía ser vampiro, los vampiros se ven más bien muertos si no se mueven, cosa que él estaba pareciendo en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta, pero se había dejado de mover, ni siquiera parpadeaba desde que aquel muchacho se había bajado de la moto, tampoco podría ser un hombre lobo sino hubiera percibido su olor desde antes de que llegara a la escuela, entonces que era?, no podía ser humano, era demasiado perfecto, un ángel tal vez?

-Vaya Edward no te había visto observar a nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera a Bella.

Esa voz la conocía, o eso creía, Bella? Quién era Bella? Le sonaba pero no podía recordar bien, estaba ocupado viendo a aquel ser más perfecto que el que comenzaba a caminar con un andar casi felino, con un ceño fruncido, pareciera que estaba siendo cuidadoso con algo, pero qué?

-Edward, estás?- Esa voz la conocía también, pero no podía pensar más, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, literal! había muerto y revivido solo para ese momento, esos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

____

ESE JODIDO MALFOY!!! PERO QUÉ COÑO SE CREÍA?!! Se supone que iban a ir a casa de Bella para irse los tres juntos a la escuela, pero NO! El cabrón se había ido mientras él se bañaba.

Salió del baño y sintió la casa vacía, así que hizo el hechizo para comprobarlo, NO ESTABA! El maldito se había ido!! Eran las 7:10am!! Bien podía haberlo esperado un rato más, pero no!

Enojado abrió su guardarropa que más bien parecía otra habitación con la cantidad de zapatos, cinturones, gorras, bufandas y ropa en general. Agarró unos pantalones de cuero que le gustaban, fue al área de camisas y agarró la primera, una blanca, su guardarropa estaba completamente ordenado, por secciones, camisas formales, camisas informales, playeras, shorts, bermudas, pantalones de mezclilla, pantalones de vestir, chamarras, sacos, zapatos de vestir, zapatos casuales, tenis, sandalias, bufandas, lentes de sol, joyería y todos los demás accesorios, todos ordenados por marcas comenzando con las marcas con "A" al principio del armario, y por colores comenzando por el blanco, así que lo más seguro es que fuera una camisa blanca Armani. Se puso sus botas de piel de dragón negras, su chamarra de siempre para andar en moto, tomó sus guantes favoritos, minimizó su mochila llena con sus libros y útiles, y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Utilizó la poción que le había enviado Ginny, no la había usado, y se arrepintió de inmediato, no sabía si iba a funcionar, y si se le caía el cabello?, o si se ponía más desordenado? Le rogó a Merlín que Ginny supiera hacer bien pociones.

Se miró al espejo, y dejo salir el aire que no sabía que había retenido, y casi se cae del alivio, su cabello se veía más sedoso, y si se veía mucho más ordenado, y se veía más largo, lo más seguro que por que ya no estaba como paja, se sentía suave y se revoloteaba feliz con cualquier movimiento de cabeza que hacía. Sonrió. Al verse al espejo de cuerpo completo puso cara de circunstancia, ¿se estaba volviendo igual de egocéntrico y pagado de sí mismo como Draco? Pero es que no pudo evitar pensar que ese día se veía realmente sexy y arrebatador. Dejó de pensar en eso. Bajó y desayunó unos huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche. Se cepillo lo dientes, y se dirigió al garaje.

Con su moto fue directo a casa de Bella por si seguían ahí y no, no seguían ahí, no le quedó más remedio que ir a la escuela, no había tráfico y no pudo resistirse el impulso a acelerar, enserio que le gustaba la velocidad, iba con buen tiempo, las clases comenzaban a las 8 y eran máximo las 7:45am. Al ver la escuela fue disminuyendo la velocidad y al entrar al estacionamiento ya estaba en una velocidad moderada para no atropellar a nadie, localizó la camioneta de Bella y se estacionó a un lado, maldito rubio, lo pudo haber esperado.

Se bajó de una manera que le había copiado a Draco, no la copio queriendo sólo lo había comenzado a hacer sin saberlo de un momento a otro. Se sacó el casco más lento de lo normal, no quería alborotar mucho su cabello, puso el casco en el asiento de la moto, mientras sacaba su mochila de sus pantalones y sin varita la regresó a su tamaño normal, podía hacer ese tipo de magia desde hace poco, pero solo cosas pequeñas, cómo esa, se metió las llaves a un bolsillo del pantalón, se quitó los guantes, los metió a su mochila y luego metió su casco. Sentía que lo estaban observando desde que había aparecido en el estacionamiento, pero no le había puesto mucha atención, bueno es que no cualquiera llegaba en una Harley y prácticamente de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a avanzar un poco cauteloso, enserio que lo estaban observando demasiado, podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él desde que había bajado de la moto, y esa persona estaba frente a él, así que le iba a dar una mirada estilo Malfoy que también se le había pegado, para que dejara de mirarlo, enserio, no era circo!

Pero no contaba con eso, se sorprendió, era un vampiro, Merlín! que vampiro! No tenía palabras para describirlo, era divino, no era de este mundo. Su boca se había secado, y su corazón había dejado de latir. Sus ojos estaban conectados con aquellos ojos ámbar, sabía que había nacido para ese momento, no había otra explicación para su vida.

* * *

**N/A:** _Se que es corto! no pude adelantar mucho la historia. Me esta costando un poco de trabajo "/ Disculpen por la espera. Y espero que el próximo cap quede mejor. Gracias por leer! y por los review!! =)_

_Que esten muy pero muy bien._


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer.

_Espero que les agrade el cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

Sabía que Harry se iba a enojar, pero era el primer día de clases, y un Malfoy no llegaba tarde, nunca!!

Por eso habían quedado que a las 7am irían a casa de Bella, y con ella iban a llegar a la escuela, pero Potter no tenía la misma idea que él, ya que él, Draco, estaba listo al diez para las siete, iba a esperar hasta las 7:01 era lo máximo que podía esperar. Cómo un Malfoy no llega tarde, un Malfoy tampoco esperaba.

Le había dicho a Bella que iba a ir a su casa a las 7 en punto, que iban a desayunar con ella y luego se irían a la escuela, eran 7:02 bien Potter no estaba listo, Potter se quedaba.

Se apareció en la casa de Bella y tocó. La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos para dejar ver a Charlie.

-Esteban? Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pasa.

- Gracias, buenos días Charlie. Bella me invitó a desayunar, y quedamos a las siete de vernos aquí en su casa.

-Oh! Es muy temprano no crees?- Esteban le recordaba mucho a Edward, solo que Esteban se sentía mucho más humano, y por lo menos comía, nunca vio a Edward comer un solo bocado, era desconcertante.

-No es temprano para mí Charlie, desde pequeño me educaron a llegar siempre temprano. Y como podrás ver no se me ha quitado la costumbre. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, Bella no debe de tardar en bajar entonces.- Hay que ver, Bella no llegaba tarde, pero tampoco es que llegara tan temprano.

-Heey! Esteban!! –Dijo Bella entrando a la sala. Esteban, tenía que seguir llamándole así frente a su padre.

-Bella, cariño, cómo amaneciste? – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien estibi, en un momento hago el desayuno, no me había fijado en la hora. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No te preocupes por la hora, se que todavía es temprano. Voy a ayudarte.

-No iba a venir James contigo?

-Sí, pero se quedó dormido, y no te iba a hacer esperar, así que vine hacía acá.

-Oh! Está bien.

Desayunaron Hot Cakes con un vaso de leche, se despidieron de Charlie. Bella los iba a llevar en su camioneta. No querían llamar más la atención de lo necesario, esperaba que a Harry no se le ocurriera llegar en moto, enserio, se podía aparecer.

-Nunca había llegado tan temprano sabes?- le dijo Bella estacionando su camioneta en un estacionamiento prácticamente vacío.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, aparte así me muestras un poco la escuela antes de que todos lleguen.

-Pero primero debemos pasar a la dirección por tu horario-

-Oh! Es cierto- dijo Draco haciendo un puchero, no tenía ganas de regresar a la dirección, tenía el presentimiento que tendría que usar su magia otra vez.

Pero para suerte de la señora que estaba en esos momentos Draco no la utilizó, vio su horario, tenía algunas clases con Bella y supuso que Harry tendría el mismo horario que él. Su primera clase era Calculo, según lo que le había contado Bella, Draco pensó que era como Aritmasia, solo que mucho más fácil. Luego seguía química, y a esta la relacionó con pociones, Historia, no le daban muchas opciones como para no relacionarla con las clases del profesor Binns, rogó que las clases no fueran como aquellas, biología no sabía cómo describirla, era como Herbología, junto con pociones y algo más. Tenía gimnasia ese día. Al siguiente día tendría Física, Español, clases de Francés y otra vez Cálculo e historia. Para los siguientes días sus clases eran las mismas solo que también tenía arte los jueves.

Saliendo de la dirección la bomba se soltó, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la escuela ya había oído del bastante guapo, sexy y deseable rubio que parecía Top-Model que había llegado agarrado de la mano de Isabella Swan, pero qué tenía esa tipa para tener a los hombres más atractivos y deseables del mundo??! MuchAs se preguntaban, y otrOs decían que no era para tanto, pero estaban tan verdes de envidia que el mismísimo Grich hubiera estado orgulloso.

Después de que Draco recibiera las miradas más lujuriosas y que las niñas dejaran baba en el suelo, y que Bella recibiera las miradas con más desprecio en toda su vida, decidieron que el recorrido por la escuela podría esperar, así que decidieron ir al estacionamiento para esperar a Harry. Por el camino pudieron escuchar algunas cosas cómo:

-Vaya, ya tan rápido se olvido de Cullen…

-Ya lo viste? Dios! Es el hombre más sexy que ah pisado Forks…

-Pero qué dices? Ósea está bastante bien, pero no te olvidas de los Cullens?

Bien, Draco estaba enterado que Bella había salido con Edward Cullen, pero no sabía que era guapo, y mucho menos sabía que era vampiro, en realidad ningún humano, aparte de Bella sabía que era vampiro. Pero parecía que los Cullen eran tan guapos como él mismísimo Draco y eso le extrañó, sólo había alguien que él conocía o que haya visto, igual o un poco más guapo que él, aunque le doliera aceptarlo y nunca lo expresara en voz alta, y esa persona en esos momentos lo más seguro es que estuviera enojada con él, por haberlo dejado en la mañana. Pero dejó de pensar en eso, ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar cómo en la incomodidad de Bella.

Pero la bomba apenas comenzaba a tronar, todavía faltaba lo mejor, y es que de camino al estacionamiento, Bella se tensó un poco, había escuchado algunas conversaciones sueltas cómo;

-Lo viste? Acaban de llegar…

-Si! El Volvo estaba entrando al estacionamiento…

-Pensé que ya nunca regresarían…

-Los 5 se reintegraron?...

-Vaya los Cullens y ese rubio se habrán puesto de acuerdo para llegar el mismo día? Serán conocidos? Con lo guapo que es, bien podría pasar como otro hermano…

Parecía que los Cullens habían llegado a la escuela (de nuevo). Ella nunca lo había visto posible ni en sus más remotos sueños, pero ahora, que iba a hacer? No amaba a Edward, ya no más, estaba segura, el rubio de ojos grises como la plata a un lado de él era lo único que podía pensar como amor, es cierto había amado a Edward, el había sido su primer amor, pero comparado con Draco, aquel amor era de niños. Debía de dejar de preocuparse, ella era sumamente feliz con Draco, y nadie, ni siquiera un ex novio vampiro podría quitarle esa felicidad. Sonrió y se abrazó más a Draco, enserio que ese rubio era el amor de su vida. Porqué no había aparecido antes?

Bella se había puesto tensa con los comentarios, no sabía si Bella seguía amando a su ex, sabía que la había lastimado demasiado, se había hecho una promesa que si algún día encontraba a aquel bastardo las iba a pagar, nadie que estuviera cuerdo tenía ningún derecho de lastimar a Bella, eso era algo incomprensible, algo irreal. Y parecía que su oportunidad había llegado. Bella estaba caminando como ida, eso le preocupó, en que estaría pensando? Pero de pronto suspiró y sonrió, eso lo hizo sonreír también, la sonrisa de Bella siempre le hacía sentir bien, y se abrazó más a él. Bien aquel bastardo podría esperar él tenía a Bella y por lo que parecía ella lo quería más a él.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Draco los pudo ver, se quedó paralizado, eran cinco, DIOS! Cinco! En una escuela llena de humanos! Pero en que estaban pensando?! Espera! Cinco, guapos y sexys hasta el extremo… solo podía significar una cosa, ellos eran los Cullens. El ex de Bella era un vampiro! En qué demonios había estado pensando esa niña? Acaso quería suicidarse?.

-Bella, me quieres explicar esto?

Bella lo vio sorprendida, era tan obvio que ellos eran vampiros? Y era tan obvio que ellos eran los Cullens? Bien! Bella podía pasar como un pez fuera del agua al abrir y cerrar la boca, no le había dicho a Draco que Edward era vampiro, se lo iba a decir pero después, y como no contaba con que los Cullens regresaran no se había preocupado por ese detalle. Draco tenía los ojos entrecerrados sobre ella, pero el ruido de un motor lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

-Habrá sido tan idiota? – Bella frunció el ceño, no entendía el cambio de tema. O le estaba diciendo idiota a ella? Pero pronto se dio cuenta con cierto alivio que no le había dicho idiota a ella. Harry estaba entrando al estacionamiento con su Harley, vestido de cuero negro hasta los dedos. Bien! Draco tenía razón al decir que Harry a veces era idiota. Habían quedado que no iban a llamar la atención más de lo necesario, por eso habían decidido llegar con Bella, pero parecía que Harry no había entendido, porque estaba llegando en moto llamando la atención más de lo necesario!!!

Todos en el estacionamiento un segundo antes estaban observando a los Cullens, pero la llegada de Harry simplemente los dejó a un lado. Era perturbador verlo, incluso para Draco que lo veía casi a diario vestido de esa manera y manejando de esa forma, pero es que Harry no sabía lo insanamente sexy que se veía, si Draco no estuviera enamorado de Bella, en ese momento tendría un muy serio problema en su entrepierna. Y luego estaba esa forma de bajarse de la moto, muy parecida a la del rubio, elegante, sin prisa y despreocupada, pero Harry la hacía verse aparte de eso, un tanto salvaje, ruda, y claro! Sexy! Harry era el sexo andando en dos piernas, no se daba cuenta en absoluto claro está, pero aunque se diera cuenta no explotaría su potencial por lo de los buenos valores Gryffindor que siempre tenía.

Mmm curioso, el vampiro de cabello color cobre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Harry se había bajado de la moto, y había hecho agrandar su mochila sin varita, también hizo un hechizo para que nadie que no fuera mago lo viera, metió sus guantes y su casco a la mochila. Antes de que comenzara a avanzar Draco se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, algo en su mirada decía que estaba perturbado.

Harry comenzó a avanzar con el ceño fruncido, y un andar cauteloso, el rubio comenzó a avanzar hacia el moren cuando lo vio, la sorpresa en los ojos de Harry al levantar la vista, y como el vampiro se dio cuenta literalmente el por qué de su existencia, sus miradas eran tan intensas que estaba seguro que si alguien pasaba entre ellas en ese momento se incendiaría.

Draco prácticamente corrió hacía Harry, ese vampiro quería a Harry y no le gustaba que lo quisiera, él no era nadie para él, era demasiada poca cosa para su moreno amigo. Lo abrazó llegando por delante haciendo que Harry casi se muera de un infarto en ese momento e hizo un muffiatto entre ellos para que nadie los escuchara.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa? Por qué me quieres matar maldito rubio?- Dijo Harry olvidándose momentáneamente de aquel hermoso vampiro, para fijarse en su hermoso rubio amigo.

-Potter, no si se des cuenta pero enfrente de ti hay un clan bastante grande de vampiros y el que se ve más joven no te quita los ojos de encima, más bien N-A-D-I-E te quita los ojos de encima, y ahora parece que todos nos están viendo, muy bien Potter nuestro plan para no llamar la atención se fueron a la basura en el maldito instante que te olvidaste que te puedes aparecer.- Dijo un Draco muy malhumorado haciendo caso omiso a Harry que seguía masajeándose el pecho, y con los ojos abiertos (otra vez de sorpresa) al ver que sí! T-O-D-O-S los estaban viendo con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, de sorpresa y sobre todo de curiosidad con sorpresa, y es que ver a un tipo rubio demasiado guapo, corriendo a abrazar a un tipo igual o más guapo que él, cuando este estaba mirando al Cullen más joven (no hace falta mencionar que también este es bastante guapo), era un poco, solo un poco curioso.

-Vaya Malfoy, parece que llamamos la atención- Dijo un Harry divertido tras el segundo de sorpresa.- Ahora deja de abrazarme que Bella va a pensar mal. Y el vampiro que esta frente a nosotros parece querer matarte.

-A mí? – dijo Draco extrañado soltando a Harry- Pensé que al que quería dejar seco era a ti, por eso vine a advertirte. – continuó y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno pues parece que es a ti la verdad por la forma en que te ve.

-Saben? Ustedes me sorprenden, llaman más la atención que un circo de elefantes rosas dando saltos.- dijo una voz al lado de ellos, y voltearon para encontrarse a una Bella con una ceja alzada.

-Pero amor!! El que tiene la culpa es Potter desde que era bebé llamaba la atención más de lo sanamente necesario.- dijo Draco haciendo un pucherito que hizo reír a Bella y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vámonos de aquí, creo que ya son las ocho y tenemos clases- dijo Harry malhumorado.

-¿Porqué te enojas Harry?- Todavía no le habían contado la historia de Harry a Bella, no es que Draco no quisiera, sino que no quería que Bella se enterara todavía que es lo que pasaba con él.

-Por nada Bell- dijo dando un suspiro. –Vamos.- dijo encaminándose a la entrada de la escuela, no sin antes voltear a ver a donde un momento antes estaban los vampiros, ahora solo estaba ese volvo plateado.

__

Iba a comenzar a avanzar hacia aquel dios moreno de ojos verdes, cuando un rubio bastante atractivo que vestía unos pantalones blancos de vestir, acaso eran Versace?, un suéter gris de cuello de tortuga que combinaba con sus ojos y que amoldaba muy bien su cuerpo, tenía una chamarra muy parecida a la del moreno, solo que la de él era azul muy oscuro que combinaba con sus zapatos prada del mismo tono, corrió hacía el recién bajado de la moto y lo abrazó.

Se congeló en el lugar, estaba seguro que el moreno había dicho algo, pero no supo qué, no pudo escucharlo y frunció el ceño. Volteó la cabeza a sus hermanos y vio que estaban en las mismas con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué no podían escucharlos? Vio que el Dios de ojos verdes se masajeaba el pecho distraídamente, ¿Acaso ese rubio lo había herido de alguna manera? Y luego observó cómo esos ojos verdes se abrían un poco más, con un poco de miedo pareció, pero se fue tan rápido que no supo si era verdad y luego con la sorpresa claramente escrita en su frente. Qué le había dicho ese maldito rubio para que ese ser tan maravilloso se comportara así? Y por qué lo seguía abrazando? Y por qué le importaba tanto? Acaso estaba celoso de que un hombre abrazara a otro hombre? Edward casi se cae de sorpresa al enterarse que estaba considerando a ese ser lo más divino en el mundo que era un HOMBRE!!! Pero podía pensar en eso después.

Bella se les había acercado, Dios! Estaba muy linda, estaba casi sonrosada, había ido con una sonrisa al lado de esos dos muchachos, pero cuando les habló la suprimió dando lugar a una ceja alzada y algo altanera, desde cuándo Bella hacía eso? Oh!! Ese rubio!! Ese rubio era el que había besado a Bella!! Él era el por que de la felicidad de ella. Ella nunca había estado así de guapa, no es que tuviera maquillaje encima o estuviera usando ropa de diseñador, era algo que irradiaba, felicidad tal vez, amor, lo más seguro, era algo que hacía que se viera estupenda.

Traía sus típicos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas que se veían femeninas y SOLO un suéter azul eléctrico tejido, un poco ajustado, pero sin dejar de ser cómodo, la verdad es que le sentaba muy bien, demasiado, y traía… acaso eso era un collar de oro blanco? Desde cuándo Bella usaba joyería? El collar adornaba su perfecto cuello, no era ostentoso, pero era elegante, casi como el rubio que estaba con ellos. Su cabello estaba suelto, estaba más largo y se ondulaba en las puntas haciéndolo ver muy hermoso, el aire al golpearlo hacía que algunos mechones bailaran. Algo había cambiado en ella, para mejor.

-Vamos Edward

La voz de Alice lo sacudió, seguían en el estacionamiento y el estaba parado como estatua. Nadie los estaba viendo porque tenían los ojos clavados en el trio que estaba ahí.

Entraron al edificio, no muy convencidos, eso había sido sumamente extraño, Edward se había quedado literalmente paralizado cuando vio a ese muchacho moreno de ojos verdes, y luego pudo sentir… ¿celos? Las emociones de Edward a veces lo desconcertaba, enserio había sentido celos de que aquel rubio abrazara a ese moreno? Y luego sintió confusión, pero no entendió confusión de qué. Y cuando vieron a Bella, no hubo mucho cambio, había esperado que tendría que usar todos sus poderes para que Edward se tranquilizara, pero no hizo falta, y eso lo perturbaba a decir verdad. Ser empata y tener a Edward como hermano no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Esos chicos! Qué es lo que tenían? Eran muy guapos, tan o más guapos que ellos! Y estaban vestidos como si en cualquier momento les pusieran la pasarela enfrente y tuvieran que modelar. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver bien vestidas a las personas, ella misma se encargaba del atuendo de su familia todos los días, pero ver a alguien vestido de la misma manera que ellos no era muy normal, y Bella! No estaba vestida cómo ellos, pero sin duda tenía algo muy diferente que la hacía ver muy bien! Tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano, claramente los había ignorado, no es que esperaba que Bella fuera corriendo a abrazarlos después de lo que pasó, pero por lo menos un poco de reconocimiento le hubiera bastado, pero la indiferencia total le dolió.

* * *

**N/A:** _En particular este capítulo me gustó. Espero sus opiniones. Gracias por leer. Por los reviews, y por seguir la historia._

_Muchos Besos, que esten muy bien._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer.

_Otro capítulo. Espero les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

-Nuestra primera clase es Cálculo?- preguntó Harry un poco nervioso ante la mirada de TODA la escuela, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Así es Potter- Dijo un malhumorado Draco de la mano de una también nerviosa Bella. Draco no ni se inmutaba ante la reacción de las personas, pero a Harry le seguía poniendo incomodo esa situación, mientras que Bella aunque no fuera el 100% de la atención, al estar con ellos también a ella la observaban y no es que estuviera dando saltos de felicidad por eso.

-Ooooh! Dray, enserio! Sé que fui un imbécil, ya sé que no recordé aparecerme, pero lo podríamos dejar pasar?

-Sabes Potter? Cada día me sorprendes más, aunque no sé porque, si eres tan jodidamente Gryffindor, aparte!! Viste cómo te estaba viendo ese vampiro?, Quería comerte o hacerte no se qué!

-Gryffindor?- Trató de desviar la conversación Bella, no es que la estuvieran metiendo en la conversación todavía, pero quería dejar ese tema de vampiros a un lado.

-Sí! Gryffindor, la casa donde antes estaba Harry, es cómo un grupo aquí, es decir, tenemos grupos A y B, en Hogwarts eran casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero no quieras cambiar el tema amor, aún tenemos esa plática pendiente de el porqué no me habías dicho que Edward Cullen era un vampiro, y por cierto quién de esos 3 era Edward?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, el ex de Bella era un vampiro?

-Pero que te querías suicidar?-Le preguntó Harry mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Enserio podemos dejar esta conversación para después, porque si no lo notan llaman mucho la atención y cualquiera querrá enterarse de la vida de los nuevos sexy boys de la escuela saben? Les prometo que les contaré todo solo termine el día.- Suspiró, ese día iba a ser eterno.

-Arrg!! Bella enserio!! Porqué no me lo habías dicho?- Bella lo miró con clara cara de suplica para que dejaran el tema ahí y lo retomaran luego- Arrf! Por lo menos dime quién es Edward!

.

Draco había comenzado a avanzar no sabía para que, prácticamente la dejó botada donde estaban parados. Desvió su vista de su rubio novio y pudo ver la mirada de Edward clavada en Harry, Bella se sorprendió, acaso Edward estaba comiéndose a Harry con la mirada? A ella nunca la vio de esa forma, ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero era desconcertante. Edward estaba viendo a Harry como si fuera un ángel caído o algo así? No podía creerlo acaso el vampiro…?

Hey!! Porqué SU novio estaba abrazando de esa forma a Harry? entrecerró los ojos, pero solo fue un segundo para dar paso a la diversión, TODOS en el estacionamiento y por las ventanas del edificio los estaban observando, tenía que hacer algo, ya que pareciera que no se daban cuenta, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos con una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba a su lado la suprimió por un levantamiento de ceja típico de su novio, enserio que esos gestos se pegaban con demasiada rapidez.

-Saben? Ustedes me sorprenden, llaman más la atención que un circo de elefantes rosas dando saltos.- les dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-Pero amor!! El que tiene la culpa es Potter desde que era bebé llamaba la atención más de lo sanamente necesario.- dijo Draco haciendo un pucherito que hizo la hizo reír e hizo que Harry lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Vámonos de aquí, creo que ya son las ocho y tenemos clases- dijo Harry malhumorado.

Ugh?! Porqué Harry se molestó? -¿Porqué te enojas Harry?-

-Por nada Bell- dijo dando un suspiro. –Vamos.- dijo encaminándose a la entrada de la escuela. Sospechaba que le ocultaban algo, por la forma en que Harry se refería a su infancia, casi no hablaba de ella, solo una vez hablaron de que sus padres murieron cuando era un bebé, ahí parecía estar siempre el clavo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de saber que había pasado con ellos dos, pero no quería presionarlos. Draco se lo diría sin vacilar, pero no quería utilizar su influencia para eso, quería que le tuviera la confianza para que el mismo se lo dijera.

.

-Ummm… Edward es… pues… aquelqueseestabacomiendoconlosojosaHarry! Nos vemos amor mi clase está del otro lado de la escuela.- dijo Bella muy rápido y prácticamente salió corriendo del alcance de aquellos dos.

-Pero qué…?-Comenzó a decir Draco viendo como Bella corría con demasiada rapidez por el pasillo, no acaso ella decía que correr no era bueno para ella porque se caía? Bufó casi desesperado.- Acaba de decir que su EX te estaba comiendo con los ojos?

-Comiéndome con los ojos?, Eso es enserio?- Dijo un Harry muy emocionado.

-¿Pero qué carajo Potter? Estas emocionado porque aquel vampiro te miró de esa forma?

Harry pareció reaccionar un poco, y de pronto se sintió incomodo, parecía que su magia había reconocido a ese VAMPIRO como su pareja, eso estaba mal, y estaba peor al darse cuenta que ese vampiro era el ex de Bella, y eso al rubio no le gustaba, el de ojos verdes sabía que el ojigris no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer sufrir al ex de Bella en cuanto estuviera frente a él, pero claro no contaba con que fuera un vampiro. Suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil desde ahora.

-Draco, creo que mi magia lo eligió a él.

Draco se paró en seco. ¿Qué carajo acababa de decir? La magia de Harry había escogido al ex de Bella? SU Bella? Aquél tipo que la daño tanto y la estúpida magia de Potter había escogido a aquel inmortal como pareja?

-Potter, tu magia sí que esta tan charada cómo tú. No pudo escoger a alguien normal?

-Dray, tu siempre dices que yo no soy normal, no entiendo cómo es que te sorprenda que mi magia haya escogido a alguien entre los estándares que tú consideras normales.- dijo el moreno, comenzando a avanzar, vio su horario que recogió de la dirección unos minutos antes. -Hey rubio, sabes que tu horario no es igual al mío?- le preguntó Harry

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo el otro que seguía pensando en lo que acababa de decir Harry, es cierto ese maldito Gryffindor y su maldita magia tenían que salirse siempre de los estándares. Aunque si lo pensaba nunca había esperado que Harry tuviera a una pareja normal, pero por lo menos que se acercara un poco más a la realidad era lo que había esperado. Un vampiro!!! Merlín!! Bienvenido a Harrylandia (de nuevo)!!!

-Draco te estoy hablando…

-Ah? Qué dices?- preguntó el rubio poniéndole ahora sí atención a Harry, este viró los ojos.

-Que no tenemos el mismo horario, a mi me toca Física a la primera hora. Es más solo tenemos Química y Educación Física juntos.

-¿QUÉ?!! Pero porqué?

-Tal vez porque al no entrar al inicio de curso tuvieron que acomodarlos como fuera en todas las clases ya llenas, así que no les quedó de otra más que separarlos- les dijo una voz tranquila y bonita desde atrás, los dos se voltearon para encontrarse a un vampiro rubio de ojos dorados.

Era apuesto y alto, un poco más alto que Draco. Vestía una camisa verde jade, con un pantalón caqui y zapatos color café, en su cuello tenía un suéter blanco colgando con las mangas de este entrelazadas al frente.

-A nosotros nos sucedió lo mismo, mis hermanos y yo nos acabamos de reintegrar en la escuela.- Dijo el vampiro que estaba solo, el Gryffindor y el Slytherin lo veían con el ceño fruncido, pero el vampiro no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, sonrió un poco y dijo- Mi nombre es Jasper.

-James, este es Esteban.- dijo Harry, no sabía porque el vampiro estaba hablando con ellos, se puso a pensar, estaba incómodo? No, no era incómodo, extraño sí, pero incómodo no. No tiene los ojos negros del hambre, peligroso, tal vez pero no para ellos. Espera! Sus ojos son dorados! Extraño, su vampiro…huummm…. Edward, también tenía ese color de ojos. Bella podría contestar su pregunta.

.

-…escogido a alguien entre los estándares que tú consideras normales.... Hey rubio, sabes que tu horario no es igual al mío?- escuchó una voz muy seductora, pero era natural, cómo si el dueño de la voz no se diera cuenta de eso, escuchó la conversación delante de él, la verdad es que no se interesaba mucho en las conversaciones de los mortales, tenía suficiente con sus asuntos y con los de su familia.

Se fijó en los que tenía adelante, sin duda olían a sangre, podía sentir el calor que despedían de sus cuerpos, eran humanos, pero no normales, su aroma no lo provocaba, se extrañó y los observó bien y se sorprendió, eran los dos muchachos de en la mañana, el que había llegado en moto y el que no se lo habían aclarado pero estaba seguro era el novio de Bella.

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo el rubio con una voz igual de seductora, pero que arrastraba un poco las palabras, y era un tanto elegante. Parecía que no le puso mucha atención, se veía bastante distraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy seriamente, de qué estaban hablando antes de que les pusiera atención?

-Draco te estoy hablando…- Draco? Que nombre tan raro. Porqué antes no los habían escuchado? Ahora sus voces le llegaban muy claras.

-Ah? Qué dices?- parecía que ya le ponía atención al moreno.

-Que no tenemos el mismo horario, a mi me toca Física a la primera hora. Es más solo tenemos Química y Educación Física juntos. – le contestó el muchacho al que Edward había mirado tan intensamente, Física, el también tenía física a primera hora.

-¿QUÉ?!! Pero porqué?

-Tal vez porque al no entrar al inicio de curso tuvieron que acomodarlos como fuera en todas las clases ya llenas, así que no les quedó de otra más que separarlos. A nosotros nos sucedió lo mismo, mis hermanos y yo nos acabamos de reintegrar en la escuela.- Bien! Algo tenían esos muchachos, porqué les había hablado? Y porqué seguía hablando? Pudo sentir la confianza del moreno incluso antes de que el moreno la sintiera, así que sonrió un poco, si ganaba un poco su confianza podía preguntarles qué es lo que pasaba con ellos. - Mi nombre es Jásper.

-James, este es Esteban.- dijo el moreno, ya podía sentir la confianza en el de ojos verdes, bueno solo un poco, ya que le había dicho que el rubio se llamaba Esteban, cuándo "James" le había hablado como Draco a "Esteban".

-El año pasado estudiaba en esta escuela, y no pude dejar de escuchar su conversación, a mí también me toca Física, ya sabes dónde queda el salón? Sino para que nos dirijamos hacía halla.- Desde cuándo ÉL! Jásper, ofrecía ayuda a alguien que no fuera su familia?, pero es que esos dos lo intrigaban. Eran diferentes y quería saber porqué!

-No me explico cómo pudiste haber escuchado nuestra conversación- le dijo el rubio "Esteban" de forma sarcástica, alzó las cejas, no había reconocido las emociones del rubio, es más no sentía sus emociones, algo estaba raro. Sintió que "James" se sentía incómodo.

-Esteban, ya es hora de clases, ve a la tuya, estaré bien.- Estaré bien? Acaso estaban insinuando que él era peligroso? O estaban insinuando qué el moreno era de pocas luces y no podría andar solo?

-Haz lo que quieras Evans. – le dijo el rubio al moreno comenzando a caminar a su propia clase.

-Deja de mirarle así, sólo es un poco engreído y generalmente está amargado, y al no tenerte confianza es maleducado, no que lo sea, suele ser muy caballeroso, a decir verdad, y educado, su familia le ha dado buenos principios, pero ya sabes la aristocracia y su carácter a veces se contradicen y tenemos de resultado a un Esteban Malluri bastante intolerable, pero si te da la oportunidad de conocerle te darás cuenta a qué me refiero. No lo entiendo la verdad, si no le da confianza nadie… Lo siento cuando estoy nervioso me da por hablar mucho.

Ya decía cuando es que iba a tomar aire, "James" había hablado muy rápido y sin respirar. No sabía que pensar, el moreno era algo especial.

-No te preocupes, la siguiente puerta es nuestra clase.- le contestó el vampiro, llegaron frente a la puerta y entraron. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados y estaban hablando de cómo no, ellos y de los Cullens. Pero al entrar todos callaron.

-Emm… hay dos asientos desocupados al final del salón.- dijo Harry muy consternado, vio los únicos asientos vacíos y se los señaló a Jasper.

No sabía que pasaba, pero se sentía más tranquilo cuándo estaban caminando hacía los asientos, como si hubieran controlado sus emociones. Miró al vampiro, había sido él? Había escuchado que ciertos vampiros tenía poderes, alguno de los más comunes eran los de la fuerza inmensa, o el control de las acciones de los de mentes débiles, otros un poco menos comunes eran los de los poderes mentales, escudos y empatía, y otros mucho menos comunes como la telepatía o la visión del futuro. Pero si eso era verdad tal vez el vampiro era Empata. Lo tenía que averiguar.

Se sentaron y Harry mucho muy relajado no lo pensó, hizo un hechizo para silenciar su conversación para el resto del mundo.

-Gracias

Jasper lo vio con obvia duda en la cara- Gracias de qué?-

-Por lo de relajarme con tus poderes- le contestó como si fuera lo más normal. Jasper si sus habilidades de vampiro se lo permitieran, estuviera en el suelo al caer de su silla de la sorpresa, pero al ser vampiro, eso era simplemente inconcebible.

-Sabes acerca de mis poderes?

-Bueno, me lo acabas de confirmar, pero suponía que tenías poderes al ser vampiro.

La cara de Jasper era un poema y vio con obvio pánico a su alrededor dónde todos les mandaban miradas de reojo y curiosidad. Ese muchacho acababa de revelar frente a toda una clase que él era un vampiro? Ni siquiera bajó la voz para decirlo. Pero que estaba idiota ese moreno?

-Nadie nos puede escuchar si es lo que te preocupa.- nadie los podía escuchar? Regresó su mirada al de ojos verdes, con la duda en la cara.

Harry suspiró, sabía que si no estuviera tan relajado no hubiera ni siquiera comenzado esa conversación, pero parecía que al tener sus defensas bajas soltaba la legua como si tuviera alcohol en las venas.

-Sí, nadie puede escucharnos, hice un hechizo para que solo nosotros nos pudiéramos escuchar. Oh! Es que soy mago sabes? Y podemos hacer esas cosas, como ustedes los vampiros tienen toda esa fuerza, esa velocidad, belleza e inmortalidad, nosotros los magos tenemos magia.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Eso, que soy mago, y el rubio también lo es- le contestó Harry

-¿Y por qué me lo dices?-

-No lo sé. Creo que porque estoy demasiado relajado, así que si eres tan amable de bajarle a la intensidad de tus poderes te lo agradecería.

-Oh! Vaya! Lo siento- Dijo Jasper, a decir verdad no había utilizado mucho sus poderes, solo una pequeña cantidad para que Harry se relajara, pero parecía que lo estaba sedando. Así que dejó de utilizar sus poderes en ese muchacho.

Harry pudo sentir de inmediato el cambio, porque estaba a punto de dormirse de lo tranquilo y relajado que se sentía, pero cuando la influencia del vampiro dejó de caer sobre él fue como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

-Gracias- le contestó Harry, luego de esto quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Parece que mis poderes te afectan más de lo normal, al contrario que a Esteban que no puedo ni percibir sus emociones- dijo como un minuto después Jasper. La mayoría en la clase los estaba observando, pero nadie les dirigía la palabra. El profesor aun no llegaba, no era extraño, ya que el siempre llegaba al menos media hora con retraso.

-Umm… puede ser. Estaba a punto de dormirme. Y bueno Esteban… el digamos que esconde muy bien sus emociones.- Le contestó Harry otra vez nervioso ante la mirada de los que lo rodeaban.

-Es extraño, nunca antes me había pasado, y créeme llevo bastante con esto- le dijo

-Tal vez el posea una especie de escudo contra tus poderes, o son sus genes los que no dejan que nadie se meta en sus sentimientos y emociones, su familia es algo especial.- Le contestó Harry. -Entonces…? Tu hermano era el novio de Bella?

-Quién Edward?- Por supuesto que Edward, quién más podría ser? -Huum… sí, él y Bella eran novios- Dijo algo incomodo Jasper, todavía recordaba la razón por la cual se habían ido de Forks.

-Ella no nos contó que era un vampiro, je! Esa niña tiene problemas con lo fuera de lo normal, quiero decir, tiene un ex vampiro, un mejor amigo licántropo y ahora un novio mago.- Siguió Harry, otra vez se sentía relajado, acaso ese vampiro estaba utilizando sus poderes otra vez? -Estas usando tus dones de nuevo?.

-Qué? Oh! Lo hice sin querer, es que sentí que estabas incomodo de nuevo.- le dijo Jasper. Había sentido la incomodidad de Harry y sin ser consiente había utilizado sus poderes con él de nuevo.

Había algunas cosas que acababa de saber acerca de Bella, 1. Tenía nuevo novio 2. Ese novio era mago 3. Tenía un amigo licántropo 4. Bella no debía de ser normal, enserio, rodearse de seres que apenas y entraban en la categoría de personas no era bueno.

-Sí, Bella no es normal.- Terminó diciendo el vampiro.

* * *

**N/A: **_Gracias por leer._


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

_Algunas aclaraciones, ya las había mencionado pero igual, por si a alguien se les escapó:_

_Primero que nada; lo diálogos ahora estarán entre comillas, descubrí que no me gustan los guiones. Y las platicas mentales serán algo así: _

-- _Hola, hola_--H/D

_La historia es después del final de DH, sin epílogo obviamente, aquí Edward tiene cerca de los 19 años, y la historia transcurre en los tiempos de Luna Nueva. Jacob tendrá pareja y ya se quien será, no lo había decidido aún. Si habrá otro Lemmon, aunque no en este capítulo, ni en el que sigue, va a tardar un poco. Y creo que ya son todas las aclaraciones. Si alguien tiene una duda me escribe._

_Ahora… Disfruten el capí._

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

Tenía Cálculo y no sabía en dónde. La escuela no era grande, Merlín! era diminuta a comparación de Hogwarts, pero como estaba tan distraído y enojado no sabía ni donde estaba el norte. Potter! Ese maldito salvador del mundo tenía que desquiciarlo como siempre, elegir a un vampiro! Solo eso le faltaba! Y ahora, ¿Dónde carajos estaba el salón de clases? Acaba de salir al estacionamiento, de nuevo. Y ya era tarde estaba seguro.

"Si estas buscando el aula de Cálculo, déjame decirte que estas un poco perdido"

Volteó el rostro hacia aquella voz de soprano, Merlín que linda voz! Y se encontró con nada menos que una mini vampiro, o eso le pareció. Era muy pequeña y muy menuda. Tenía cara de duende, pero sin duda era hermosa. Traía una blusa negra sencilla, encima un chaleco de mezclilla gris, un cinturón, unos jeans pegados y unas asombrosas botas de piel gris. Esa mini vampiro le caía bien solo en verla. Le gustaba todo de ella, desde sus cabellos explosivos, hasta su andar de bailarina. No pudo más que adorarla cuando vio su collar de Chanel.

"Pero tengo suerte que tú sabes dónde es" dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Soy Alice, Alice Cullen"

"Encantado, me llamo Esteban Malluri" Le contestó Draco tendiéndole una mano.

"Muy bien Esteban, tenemos la misma clase, así que vamos!" Le dijo una sonriente Alice mientras comenzaban a avanzar. "Así que el guapo de ojos verdes es tu amigo"

"Sí, James es mi amigo" Le contestó Draco

"Y dime como es que ustedes dos pueden ser tan condenadamente atractivos y sexys"

Draco sonrió de manera muy seductora, no sabía que los vampiros también los consideraban guapos, es decir, sí, él estaba demasiado consciente de su físico, de que era sexy, pero no pensaba que unos seres así de perfectos pensaran que ellos también lo eran, eso hacía que su ego creciera a la altura del Everest y más.

"Son nuestros genes, _así somos de naturaleza_" le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus perfectos labios.

Alice se pregunto si ese "así somos de naturaleza" sonó con dobles intenciones. Le llegó una visión. Y abrió los ojos.

"Entonces la magia no tiene nada que ver eh?" le dijo ella sonriendo.

Draco no comprendió al principio. Se preguntó si ella sabía que eran ellos. Decidió arriesgarse.

"Puede ser mi querida y hermosa sanguijuela" le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Alice solo sonrió, así que eran magos y sabían que ellos eran vampiros.

"Ahora, me puedes decir dónde demonios conseguiste esos pantalones Versace antes que yo los consiguiera para alguno de mis hermanos?" preguntó Alice, la verdad es que sí estaba intrigada, ella la mayoría de las veces conseguía las exclusivas en las nuevas colecciones, pero esos pantalones simplemente nunca los había visto, y nunca hubiera dudado un segundo en comprarlos, y por el corte del pantalón le iban muchísimo más a Emmet que a Edward o a su novio Jasper.

"En Milán preciosa, al entrar a la tienda el que estaba a cargo en ese momento nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a su oficina y nos pidió que fuéramos modelos de la nueva línea, lo que nosotros por supuesto negamos, y lo que hicimos fue un trato, llevar su ropa puesta antes de que saliera al mercado para ir haciendo campaña, nos dijo que llamábamos mucho la atención y que su ropa quedaba muy bien con nosotros, y como empezábamos un viaje alrededor del mundo dijo que era una oportunidad perfecta para que todo el mundo conociera la colección de manera indirecta, por supuesto no nos paga, pero nos mandará las próximas colecciones antes que a nadie."

"Es aquí" Le dijo Alice frente a una puerta. "Entonces son modelos encubiertos no?" siguió Alice

"Eso es" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, y abriéndole la puerta a Alice para que entrara.

"Gracias. Los caballeros no se ven mucho por aquí." Le dijo Alice.

"Bueno, esto es norte América, aquí no son muy cultos o educados" le dijo Draco frunciendo la nariz.

"Cierto los gentleman son británicos solamente"

"Por supuesto" le dijo agrandando su sonrisa. Se sentaron juntos en unos lugares en la mitad del salón, sin percatarse de las miradas y chismoteos que atraían.

"Entonces, Bella y tú no es verdad?"

"Sí! Bella y yo" dijo embobado con ojos luminosos. Alice sonrió encantada, ese rubio amaba a Bella. "Desde que la conocí quede enganchado, pero al tratarla, Dios! Ella es perfecta, no entiendo cómo pudo hacerme caso, quiero decir, soy engreído, poco modesto, a veces soy altanero y egocéntrico. En cambio ella, ella… ella es ella, Bella, pura, inocente, encantadora" terminó con un suspiro.

Pocas cosas la sorprendía, y esa era una, a simple vista se podía ver que Esteban no era de los románticos, pero escucharlo hablar así de Bella era desconcertante. Pero le hacía feliz, Edward nunca hubiera aceptado decir sus sentimientos de esa manera tan abierta. Su hermano era muy frío, Edward amaba a su familia sí! Pero casi nunca lo expresaba.

Esteban de pronto frunció el ceño.

"Ese hermano tuyo la lastimó" dijo y se quedó callado.

"Toda la familia tuvo la culpa de que se hallan separado, no fue nuestra intención, pero fue lo que pasó." Le contestó Alice. En el cumpleaños de Bella todos perdieron la razón en un momento, excepto Carlaise. Pero Edward se dio cuenta que eso podría pasar de nuevo y el riesgo que Bella corría estando con ellos y decidió dejarla sabiendo lo mucho que iba a sufrir.

Draco suspiró, no podría hacer pagar a Edward sin dañar a Harry, eso iba a ser complicado, el odiaba a ese vampiro por instinto, porque había dañado a su pareja, pero al dañar a ese vampiro dañaría a Harry y eso no se lo permitiría nunca, Harry era prácticamente su hermano. Nunca lo dañaría. Solo asintió a las palabras de Alice. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia el resto de la clase sin atenderla al cien por ciento, Alice simplemente no necesitaba poner atención y Draco vio que Cálculo era un chiste, podía hacer todas las cuentas mentalmente y podía resolver todos los problemas sin necesidad de que le hayan explicado antes como resolverlos. Por primera vez agradeció que los Cullens estuvieran en Forks, sino ya se hubiera lanzado un Avada del aburrimiento al cual estuviera sometido sin Alice a un lado.

__

Dejar a Draco y a Harry con esas palabras tal vez no haya sido lo mejor, pero necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que había pasado. Edward estaba embobado viendo a Harry en cuanto llegó, la verdad es que toda la escuela lo estaba viendo embobado, pero el vampiro era el que lo estaba viendo con intensidad, casi con fuego, pero después ya no supo que había pasado con él ya que su novio había abrazado a Harry y eso no le gustó, fueron celos de dos segundos, para pasar a la diversión. Se había olvidado de esa reacción de su ex mientras hablaba con los magos, pero cuando le preguntaron quien era Edward no sabía cómo responder, y es que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad que a Edward le gustaran los hombres, era tan descabellado pensarlo.

Iba pensando en eso mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos sin ver siquiera a donde iba, pero subconscientemente sabía que iba por buen camino, llegó frente a una puerta y entró. Avanzó sin ver todas las miradas sobre ella, la verdad es que tenía mucho en que pensar, se dirigió a su asiento de siempre, su lado siempre estaba desocupado: lo más seguro es que nadie quisiera utilizar el asiento donde antes se sentaba el vampiro, o Bella sin querer o queriendo no sabía, no los había dejado; se sentó sin ver, que alado de ella estaba ese mismo vampiro, no es que lo ignorara, era que en verdad no se había percatado de nadie.

.

Se había sentado en su asiento antiguo, era la clase de Biología, y era patéticamente como un Deja vú, él, en Biología a la primera hora, solo en un asiento doble, mientras veía a Bella entrar por la puerta, con todas las miradas fijas en ella. Lo diferente de la escena; Bella no le prestaba atención a nadie y se dirigía a su asiento sin tropezar, es más había bastante seguridad en sus pasos. Se sentó a lado suyo y solo había dos cosas por pensar: 1. Bella se había convertido en una excelente actriz y actuaba como si no se percatara de su presencia ó 2. En verdad Bella no se percataba de su presencia.

.

Algo no estaba bien, se sentía algo diferente en su asiento habitual y no sabía que era, sentía algo a lado de ella y frunció el ceño y volteó para casi caerse de la silla del susto.

"Oh por Dios!" Casi gritó. El mismísimo Edward Cullen estaba sentado a su lado y ella no lo había visto. "Casi me das un infarto" dijo Bella masajeándose distraídamente encima del corazón.

Era obvio que la opción dos antes pensada era la acertada.

"No fue mi intención de que te sentaras a lado mío sin ver que yo estaba aquí" dijo Edward un poco preocupado, esa no era la escena imaginada de su reencuentro con Bella.

"Si es mi culpa, es solo que estaba distraída" le contestó Bella viéndolo bien por primera vez. No había cambiado en nada, la misma piel, los mismos ojos, la misma altura, todo lucía igual de perfecto que siempre, pero ya no sentía lo que antes al verlo. Se quedaron callados sin saber muy bien que decir. Hubo un largo momento de silencio después de eso. El profesor atravesó la puerta, saludó a toda la clase y se dispuso a dar la lección del día.

A mitad de clase Edward no aguanto más.

"Podríamos hablar después de clases?"

Bella lo miró "Mmm… hoy no puedo, te parece mañana?" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, no creía posible aguantar dos pláticas un poco complicadas para un mismo día. Primero la de Draco acerca de ¿cómo no? Edward Cullen. Y pensar en hablar con Edward Cullen después de esa plática no se le antojaba. Mañana era un buen día para hablar.

"Mañana es perfecto" Le contestó Edward un poco desubicado. No hablaron nada el resto de la clase, hasta el final dónde Bella se despidió con un "Nos vemos Ed" Y eso fue extraño, lo estaba tratando como un amigo, sin ningún asomo de la timidez con que siempre le hablaba.

__

"Dónde se supone que queda la clase de química?" preguntó Draco a un desconcertado Harry. Se pararon en medio del pasillo, nadie los ayudaba porque no se atrevían a hablarles, y ellos no querían interactuar con nadie ese día, gracias a todas las noticias de en la mañana. Pero ahora estaban un poco perdidos y algo desesperados.

"No lo sé, Merlín! esta escuela es diminuta y no podemos encontrar los salones!!" Le respondió un Harry algo irritado.

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban detrás de ellos, pasos que se podía decir utilizaban zapatillas de 10 metros de alto. Y alado de esos pasos si se ponía atención se podían escuchar otros pasos apenas perceptibles. No quisieron voltear, podían imaginarse de quien se trataba al ver las miradas de los demás alumnos en el pasillo. Eran los vampiros, Alice no era, ella no sonaba de esa manera al caminar, así se descartaba a la única mujer vampiro con que hablaban. No podía ser Jasper, si se ponía suficiente atención, la complexión del dueño de esos pasos era más grande, y así al ser la complexión de Jasper un poco mayor a la de Edward, se descartaban a esos dos. Quedando a la pareja que se acercaba por detrás.

Los vampiros no se detuvieron en su andar, y pudieron ver a la rubia más despampánate de toda la historia, que estaba utilizando un vestido Versace blanco y corto, con unos leggins morados, que hacían ver el atuendo muy casual, con unas zapatillas que parecían botines, de gamuza negra y la punta de charol igualmente negro, al igual que su bolso de piel brillante, y junto a ella el segundo hombre más grande del mundo (el primero era Hagrid obviamente). Estaba vestido completamente de blanco, zapatos de piel, pantalones holgados que parecían pans, una camisa blanca de algodón, encima una sudadera blanca, y una mochila, cómo no? Impecablemente blanca.

La rubia solo los vio de reojo, pero el vampiro les fue señalando las puertas de la derecha del pasillo como si las estuviera contando, hasta que les dijo 4 con la mano, dándoles a entender que la cuarta puerta era la que ellos estaban buscando. Vieron cómo ellos entraban en una puerta de la izquierda, mientras ellos se dirigían a la cuarta puerta.

Entraron y se alegraron de ver un laboratorio, sin duda esa era la clase de química.

"Esa rubia es la reina del hielo" comento Draco mientras se sentaban en unos lugares vacios.

"Si, se parece a ti" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco le lanzó una pregunta con la mirada. "Los dos son rubios, los dos parece que no tienen sentimientos, y son condenadamente atractivos, ¿Qué más te puedo decir?" Draco sonrió ante la última comparación. "Me imagino que esos dos actúan como los mayores, y lo más seguro es que no tengamos ninguna clase con ellos" siguió Harry.

"No es que me este quejando ¿verdad?" Le contestó el rubio, aunque le caía de mil maravillas Alice, eso no significaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con sus hermanos vampiros. En especial, aquel de cabello color cobre, se preguntó cómo era posible que se cabello tuviera esa tonalidad, nunca antes había visto ese color de cabello.

"Hola chicos, mi nombre es Jessica" Les dijo una sonriente muchacha frente a ellos. La observaron Harry frunciendo el ceño, Bella les había advertido sobre ella, y Draco alzando una ceja, ¿Quién se creía esa chica cómo para hablarles? "Son nuevos en Forks no es verdad?" Que pregunta tan tonta pensaron los dos "Veo que conocen a Bella, ella y yo somos amigas, no sé porque todavía no nos presenta" Los dos pensaron lo contrario con eso de ella y Bella amigas. Y estaban agradecidos con Bella por no presentársela. "Lo bueno, es que tengo la oportunidad de conocerlos, me dio mucho gusto ver que están conmigo en clase, quería hablar con ustedes. Es muy raro que alguien tan atractivo se mude a Forks." Dijo con los ojos chispeantes.

Acaso Jessica estaba loca? No entendía la indirecta de las miradas de esos dos? Enserio Jessica cuando se obsesionaba con algo, en este caso alguien, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, o cuando la lanzaban directamente a volar, como no tardaban en hacer esos dos jóvenes. Suspiró, aunque Jessica no era su amiga, no quería verla herida ante la obvia negativa del rubio y del moreno. Se acercó a donde estaban, decidida a alejarla de ahí.

"Jessica, no te vi en la mañana, cuéntame cómo estuvieron tus navidades!" Se volteó hacia los muchachos y dijo "Disculpen si se las robo. Vamos Jess, ahí hay dos asientos desocupados para que platiquemos"

Pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de los dos cuando dijo que quería escuchar lo que Jessica tuviera que decir acerca de sus navidades, y luego de agradecimiento cuando dijo "Disculpen si se las robo" la verdad que para ellos podía quedársela, llevársela a su casa y no sacarla nunca de ahí.

"Oh! Pero Ángela, qué no te piensas presentar? Ellos son nuevos por si no te has dado cuenta, y sería descortés no presentarse." Vieron la cara de disculpa de Ángela al no poder llevarse a Jessica de ahí.

--_Ah! Parece que quería quitárnosla de encima --_H

--_Muy bien Potter, ya estas aprendiendo a ver los planes obvios de las personas --_D

--_Vamos lo hace con buenas intenciones --_H

--_Si. Ya sé --_Pensó un malhumorado Draco.

"Esteban, él es James, no se preocupen por nosotros" dijo Draco con una voz que no dejaba ver su mal humor.

"Ángela. Sean bienvenidos a Forks" les dijo sonriendo. "Vamos Jess, ellos no tienen problemas con que los dejemos solos" siguió dirigiéndose a Jessica y comenzándola a jalar de un brazo.

"Esa chica me cae bien" dijo Harry "Es la primera que nos da una bienvenida propiamente dicha"

"Cierto" fue lo único que dijo Draco, aunque no lo dijera a él también le caía bien Ángela.

La clase fue entretenida, si se parecía muchísimo a pociones con eso de poner ingredientes en un matraz o en un tubo de ensayo y luego calentarlos al fuego.

Salieron de la clase, el profesor, no se acordaban como se llamaba, era un buen profesor, pero no podía hacer mucho para impresionar a los dos magos. A él le gustaba poder sorprender a sus alumnos de vez en cuando, y parecía que con ellos iba ser igual de difícil que con los Cullens, y eso quería decir que mejor perdiera las esperanzas.

Draco se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a la única muggle que pensaba hablarle ese día, aparte de Bella por supuesto, dónde estaba el salón de Historia.

"Oh! Yo también voy para allá, vamos" Al ver que James no iba con ellos Ángela le preguntó. "Tú no vienes?"

"No, ahora tengo Cálculo" le contestó Harry. "sabes dónde es?"

"Vamos Jamesy, yo te guío, también voy para allá." Le dijo Bella detrás de él.

"¿QUÉ?!! Tienes clases con él y no conmigo? Amor!! Eso no es justo!!!" Dijo Draco haciendo pucheros de indignación. Ángela solo alzó las cejas. Bella y Esteban estaban juntos?

"Bella, que pasó con lo de no llamarme 'Jamesy'??" dijo Harry algo indignado.

Bella solo les sonrió, besó a Draco en la mejilla, y abrazó a Angela. "Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

"Muy divertidas, mis papás nos llevaron A Disneyland para que mis hermanitos lo conocieran." Dijo una risueña Angela.

"Wow! Disneyland!! Eso es maravilloso." Le contestó Bella sonriéndole.

"Si lo es. Cómo estuvieron tus navidades?" Le dijo lanzándole una casi imperceptible mirada a Draco.

"Mmm… llenas de sorpresas. Luego te cuento bien" le dijo con una sonrisa. "Te veo en el almuerzo. Vamos James."

Se despidieron con la mano y cada pareja se fue a su respectiva aula.

"Mira, es en la puerta gris" dijo Angela señalándosela.

Draco se adelantó un poco y le abrió la puerta a Ángela para que pasara. Ella se sonrojó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a la caballerosidad. En cuanto entraron Draco pudo ver que el aula estaba casi vacía, con excepción del vampiro enemigo y un muchacho bajito que vio a Draco con cara de poco amigos, pero al posar su mirada en Ángela se le escapó una sonrisa.

"Es acaso tu novio el que te está sonriendo?" le preguntó el rubio a la muchacha.

Ella sonrió "Sí, es Ben. Vamos te lo presentaré." Draco la siguió un poco indeciso. Pero era eso o el vampiro y sabía que prefería mil veces más.

"Ben, el es Esteban, Esteban él es Ben" los presentó Ángela.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Ben, aunque por el tono de su voz se podría decir que no tenía ningún gusto.

"Encantado" dijo Draco sonriendo, acaso ese muchacho estaba celoso? "Sabes? No estaría mal de vez en cuando abrirle la puerta a tu novia, o dejar que ella pasara antes que tú. Se llama caballerosidad y a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan esos gestos" le dijo con unas sonrisa y luego guiñándole un ojo. "Claro digo a la mayoría porque a mi novia no le gustan, es demasiado feminista en mi opinión" dijo Draco dando un suspiro. Era verdad a Bella no le gustaban mucho esas formas.

Ben se relajó ante ese comentario, así que el rubio tenía novia, y Ángela estaba tomando su mano, no tenía porque preocuparse. La muchacha inició una conversación bastante relajada, acerca de los profesores de la escuela para que Draco se diera una idea de que esperar de ellos.

Y el rubio se sorprendió de lo bien que se la estaba pasando con esa pareja, tanto que no se dio cuenta que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto uno.

"Será mejor que vayas a sentarte ya, creo que solo queda un asiento libre, no querrás que alguien venga y te quedes parado." Le dijo Ben a Draco.

Draco volteó a mirar alrededor del salón, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Y vio que el único asiento vacío era a lado del vampiro, el vampiro al sentirse observado, alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos de plata líquida que estaban abiertos con sorpresa, al no entender que pasaba, buscó en su mente para encontrar… nada, tenía que pensar en ese hecho más tarde, pero ahora… buscó en la mente de Ben. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa igual que el rubio y giró la cabeza para comprobar que era cierto. Y sí! solo había un asiento desocupado y era el de su lado.

Conectó los ojos con aquellos grises de nuevo. Y los dos al mismo tiempo susurraron "Oh Vaya!".

* * *

**N/A:**_ Gracias por leer y por los Review =)_

_Ahora si les pediré unas disculpas adelantadas, no voy a poder publicar muy pronto, y ahora es enserio. Ya estoy en etapas de exámenes finales. Se me va a hacer muy difícil escribir. Mil disculpas enserio._

_Hasta luego y un abrazo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer.

_Notas al final!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

El profesor entró medio segundo después. Fue a su escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a sacar los papeles de esa clase, cuando se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio estaba de pie.

"Señor, si es tan amable de tomar asiento" Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Y se ahorro los comentarios que tenía para aquel profesor, él NO se iba a sentar a lado del vampiro Edward-tengo-cabello-color-cobre-Cullen. "Señor Malluri, no es verdad?" Draco asintió. "Por favor señor Malluri, tome asiento a lado del señor Cullen" Esta vez fue Edward quien miró mal al profesor.

Él NO iba a dejar que ese rubio mago abraza ángeles se sentara con él. No señor. Ni en sus sueños, claro si pudiera dormir.

Sabía que él y el hermoso moreno eran magos, ya que no pudo dejar de leer la mente de Alice cuando hablaba con ese mismo rubio en la mañana.

"Profesor creo que ninguno de los dos nos queremos sentar juntos, no habrá alguna posibilidad de traer un asiento más al aula?" Preguntó Edward.

Y Draco no queriendo sonrió. Esa era una buena idea.

"Déjenme decepcionarlos, pero no. Así que señores compórtense como lo que son. Señor Malluri si quiere le hago un mapa para que pueda llegar al asiento." Dijo un tanto exasperado el profesor. Por Dios! Parecían niños!!!

Draco tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Esto no le estaba pasando. Los abrió y sin dirigir la mirada al vampiro caminó hacia él. Se sentó. Todo el salón pudo sentir la tención en el aire. Aquellos dos hacían lo imposible por no verse o hacer alguna señal de saber que el otro estaba a un lado.

"Señor Malluri, señor Cullen quédense un poco más, necesito unas palabras con ustedes" les dijo el profesor casi al final de la clase. La campana sonó dando inicio al almuerzo. Draco maldijo para sus adentros, tenía que quedarse a escuchar cualquier cosa que ese profesor quisiera decirle y además aquel vampiro también estaba.

Edward casi grita de frustración al leer la mente de su profesor, eso NO era posible y era físicamente imposible. Draco que no le gustaba esperar leyó la mente de su profesor y se horrorizó.

"No es posible" susurró Draco en un tono tan bajo que no era humanamente posible escucharlo, pero Edward al no ser humano lo escuchó, y se dignó a ver al rubio con la duda en su perfecto rostro.

Draco volteó la cara al vampiro y sin palabras entendieron que los dos sabían para qué eran llamados por el profesor.

"Verán jóvenes. El año pasado les encargué un trabajo a sus compañeros. Es un trabajo algo extenso, acerca de la historia de algún país. Pero es un trabajo en parejas. Ya todos tienen pareja, ya todos tienen el trabajo adelantado. Y no me queda más que decirles que ustedes tendrán que trabajar juntos. Y no, no puede ser individual, esto también es para que ustedes convivan, y que mejor momento que este, podrán limar sus asperezas" dijo el profesor cómo si la noticia fuera la mejor del mundo.

Edward y Draco siguieron escuchando el monologo del profesor, y les dio una lista de países que no habían sido utilizados por sus compañeros de clase. Y que serían el último equipo en exponer para darles tiempo de terminar.

Draco fue el que tomó la lista, le dijeron hasta luego al profesor. Salieron del aula sin mirarse.

Edward suspiró mentalmente, no le importaba hacer ese trabajo, la verdad no le importaba si reprobaba alguna materia, pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que Edward tenía unas ganas inmensas de hablar con el ángel moreno de ojos verdes, y si quería conocerlo, debía de tratar un poco con ese rubio. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y los abrió con determinación.

"Si quieres puedes elegir el país que gustes, yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo no es problema para mí" dijo tratando de ser amable. Así ninguno de los dos tenía que verse la cara. Pero no contaba con el temperamento del rubio.

"Acaso estás insinuando que soy incompetente para hacer este trabajo?" dijo con una voz enojada pero calmada.

"No estoy insinuando nada, solo lo digo para hacer más amenas nuestras existencias" dijo comenzando a enojarse. "Pero si prefieres hacerlo tú, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente" Dijo comenzándose a alejar.

"Espera ahí" le dijo Draco tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo. Edward lo vio con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué se creía ese mago para tratarlo de ese modo? Draco lo soltó "Cada quien va a hacer la mitad, tú te puedes encargar de la parte más antigua, me imagino que tendrás algunos conocidos que te puedan ayudar con eso" dijo eso de una manera para que pudiera captar el mensaje detrás de sus palabras. Lo que Draco quiso decir fue que Edward tenía más posibilidades de encontrar la información de la antigüedad preguntándole a alguno de sus amigos más viejos. "Mientras yo hago la otra mitad con acontecimientos más recientes."

"Bien" Dijo Edward "Escoge el país que gustes."

"Egipto" dijo simplemente el rubio para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia lo que suponía era la cafetería. Pero no pudo dar más pasos. Porque una mano lo tomó del brazo. Ese vampiro se estaba vengando.

"Egipto no." Dijo simplemente Edward, no es que le importara que país, es sólo que quería picar un poco al rubio, y lo soltó.

Draco lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. "No acabas de decirme que escogiera el país?"

"Si pero no quiero hablar de Egipto, escoge cualquier otro." Le contestó Edward.

"Bien!" Draco checó la lista y sonrió. "Entonces será Italia"

.

"… será Italia" la voz de Draco le llegó y sonrió, quería contarle que su clase de Calculo había sido divertida con Bella y Alice. Claro después de que Bella y Alice hablaran un poco, acerca de que Bella la hubiera ignorado en la mañana, a lo que Bella se sorprendió y le explicó lo que había pasado en realidad, y que no había sido su intención ignorarlos.

"Dray! Qué bueno que te encuentro" saludó un alegre Harry.

.

ITALIA?! Eso era peor que cualquier otro país, bueno, no peor, pero Italia? Donde se encontraban los Voltouri? Bien! tenía que hacer algo, no le gustaba mucho ese país. Iba a comenzar a contradecir al rubio, pero una voz fuera de lo normal habló antes que él.

"Dray! Qué bueno que te encuentro" Esa voz le llegó a lo más profundo de su alma, aquella voz sabía que era su salvación ante la maldición de ser vampiro. Cerró los ojos para poder absorber cualquier vibración de aquel sonido. Le hiso temblar, quería escuchar otra vez aquella voz, pero porqué ya no decía nada? Quería saber si era verdad que era tan gloriosa la segunda vez que la escuchara. No sabía quién era el dueño de aquella voz, tenía que ser de alguien fuera de este mundo, la voz tenía que pertenecerle a alguien divino, a un Dios, o a un ángel, UN ÁNGEL! Tal vez al ángel de la moto?

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la vista más hermosa que haya contemplado en toda su existencia, unos ojos verdes y brillantes, eran incluso más hermosos de cerca. Esa imagen se iba a quedar guardada en su memoria por toda su existencia eterna. Acaso era permitido ser tan divinamente hermoso? No sabía qué hacer ahora que lo tenía en frente, no sabía que decir, es más no sabía si le era permitido hablar frente a ese ser.

.

No pudo seguir hablando, junto a Draco estaba Edward, el ser más perfecto en la faz de la Tierra, pero ese ser cerró los ojos antes de ver a Harry, y Harry frunció el ceño, quería ver esos ojos, porqué los había cerrado? Y porqué estaba temblando su vampiro? De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color ámbar. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, su garganta estaba seca, y lo único que atino a hacer fue quedarse de pie respirando.

Draco vio el intercambio de miradas (otra vez), y suspiró, tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo, esos dos iban a terminar juntos tarde o temprano, y para cómo iban las cosas, iba a ser muy temprano.

"Harry qué sucede?" dijo Draco para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, la verdad es que no tenía caso decirle "James" a Harry cuando estaba seguro que Harry le iba a contar toda la verdad acerca de ellos en cualquier momento.

El de ojos verdes y el de ojos ámbar suspiraron regresando a la realidad.

"Umm… Dray… uumh… no… nada, si… querías ir a almorzar?" dijo un Harry un poco incómodo, no sabía cómo actuar ante el vampiro.

Draco se contuvo de rodar los ojos. "Vamos Harry" avanzó hacia él e iba a comenzar a avanzar cuando decidió algo, suspiró y se volvió hacia Edward que estaba viendo con cierto aire de tristeza a Harry. "Cullen, no vienes?" Parecía que a Edward se le habían adelantado las navidades ya que su rostro se iluminó.

"Por supuesto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Vio que Harry se estremecía un poco, tenía frío? Se preguntó Edward. "Pero la cafetería está en aquella dirección" dijo señalando el sentido contrario al que los dos magos habían comenzado a dirigirse.

Draco gruñó algo que ni Edward pudo entender pero sonó como "Ya lo sabía"

Harry y Draco hicieron su camino hacia la cafetería junto a Edward, el rubio entre los dos. Iban en un silencio algo perturbador. Enserio no podían dirigirse la palabra si era tan obvio que se gustaban!! Merlín! la sangre Gryffindor suele ser tan densa! Pensaba y refunfuñaba Draco en su cabeza.

Llegaron a las puertas de la cafetería, Draco las abrió para que Harry pasara, pero antes de que Edward las atravesara el slytherin se le adelantó dejando a Edward mosqueado, ese rubio no le caía muy bien. Al entrar vieron la mesa de los Cullens ocupada por Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmet no estaban a la vista. Bella y Angela están en una mesa muy cercana a la de los Cullens.

Alice vio a su hermano entrar junto con Esteban y James. Y una visión le llegó, sonrió y le dijo a Jasper que esperara un poco. Se levantó y fue a la mesa donde estaban Bella y Angela.

"Bella, Ángela, no quieren unirse a nosotros?" preguntó Alice a las muchachas. Bella lo pensó un poco, pero Ángela no.

"Gracias Alice, pero yo ya eh quedado con Ben, no debe de tardar." Dijo viendo alrededor esperando ver a su novio.

"Qué hay de ti Bella?" siguió Alice.

"Umm… supongo que sí. Pero iré en cuanto llegue Ben" dijo la hija del jefe de policía.

"No te preocupes Bella, Ben acaba de llegar" dijo Ángela poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

"Oh! Bien entonces nos vemos en clase"

"Seguro" le contestó Ángela con una sonrisa.

Bella se sentó junto a Alice y saludo a Jasper.

"Hey Jasper cómo te esta llendo?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba" contestó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y cómo es eso?" preguntó Bella.

"Umm… pues que estoy controlando muy bien mis debilidades a la sangre humana" contestó el vampiro un poco incómodo. Bella solo sonrió esas eran grandes noticias.

"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso"

Draco vio como Alice se acercó a Bella y a Ángela, como Ángela se levantó y se fue con Ben, mientras Alice y su novia se sentaban junto con Jasper. Eso no era algo que tenía planeado.

Sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia Bella dejando atrás a Harry y al vampiro.

Harry vio como Draco se marchaba de su lado y lo dejaba solo con Edward, le habían contado de las mariposas en el estómago, pero sin duda eso que él sentía en esos momentos eran aves revoloteando por sus entrañas.

Miró hacía Edward y vio que lo estaba observando, esas aves se multiplicaron y crecieron en su estómago haciendo esa sensación muy incómoda.

"Disculpa, creo que no tengo el placer de saber tu nombre" le dijo Harry con todo el valor que a un Gryffindor caracterizaba. Por supuesto que sabía su nombre, pero no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad de comenzar a conocer a Edward.

Edward pudo escuchar de nuevo esa voz, y no, no era tan gloriosa como la primera vez, esta vez era magnífica, algo que podía escuchar toda su vida sin cansarse. Era como escuchar abrirse las puertas del cielo.

Pudo sentir sus manos temblar al contemplar a Harry. Estaba tan perdido en su mirada y en recordar su voz que casi no se percata de la pregunta.

"Edward, Edward Cullen" dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano.

Harry tomó esa mano y al primer roce de piel, pudo sentir el toque de magia más grande que hubiera experimentado nunca. Merlín! Eso casi lo hace llorar de no sabía qué. Eran tantos sentimientos en un tiempo tan pequeño. La mano de Edward, podía sentirla, no era fría como se había imaginado, pero tampoco era cálida, era más bien tibia tirando a fría, algo que se podía soportar. Y no era dura como el mármol. Pero tampoco era como una mano normal. Sí! un poco dura, pero su piel era suave como la de un bebé.

Edward casi se cae de la impresión, eso era magia, era magia pura, era el toque más maravilloso que había sentido en toda su vida, la mano de Harry era suave y firme, y su contacto era reconfortante.  
En ese momento solo eran ellos dos. Ningún ruido, ni ninguna persona a su alrededor.

"Harry Potter, un placer" dijo Harry con en un susurro unos momentos después que su corazón se calmara un poco.

"El placer es mío" le contestó el vampiro con intensidad. 'Harry' no que se llamaba James? "Disculpa, pero creía que te llamabas James" Harry parpadeo un poco desconcertado.

"Mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter, a decir verdad. ¿Cómo sabías que me llamaba James?" dijo un tanto emocionado ante la perspectiva de que el vampiro le hubiera puesto atención aun antes de conocerse.

"He escuchado algunas cosas" dijo Edward y si pudiera hubiera estado sonrojado.

"Ah, supongo que con tus habilidades"

"Sí, con ellas, ¿Te quieres ir a sentar?, creo que nos están esperando" Alice le había mandado un mensaje muy claro a su mente 'VENGAN AHORA MISMO'

"Oh! Si, solo voy por algo de comer" dijo Harry

"Vamos creo que yo también compraré algo, veo que mis hermanos no tienen nada en la mesa, no sé como pretenden guardar las apariencias" dijo Edward esto último con la voz menos audible.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la mesa uno al lado del otro, con bandejas de comida en sus manos y ninguno de los dos sospechando siquiera de los pensamientos del otro.

Por un lado Harry pensaba que era un caso perdido, él no podía gustarle a Edward, aunque Bella haya dicho que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, lo más seguro era que fuese por la impresión, pero aparte de eso… no tenía caso hacerse muchas ilusiones, y eso le dolía, es decir, el vampiro no daba señales de que se sintiera atraído por Harry, hasta cerraba los ojos cada vez que hablaba, tal vez ni siquiera le gustaba su voz. Pudo sentir la incomodidad cuando Draco los dejó, a Edward no le gustaba estar cerca de Harry, era obvio.

Mientras Edward, pensaba casi lo mismo, la diferencia es que este estaba confundido, acaso se sentía atraído por un hombre? Nunca había pensado en eso. Iba en contra de sus principios, de su forma de ver la vida. Pero si lo pensaba, había rechazado a Rosalie, la mujer más perfecta y hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, al igual que a Tanya, con sus rizos de fresa, pero había estado con Bella, _si pero no era lo mismo que sintió al ver a Harry_. Mejor no seguir con esos pensamientos, Harry no gustaba de él, era prácticamente imposible, que ese ser tan perfecto se fijara en un ser maldito. Algo tan puro no podía estar con él. No.

Llegaron a la mesa muy callados y un poco apagados. La mesa era circular y entraban exactamente seis personas, Jasper y Alice estaban juntos, a lado de esta estaba Bella y al lado de ella estaba Draco, Harry se sentó a un lado de su rubio amigo y Edward a un lado de Harry.

La mesa era pequeña así que las rodillas de Harry y Edward estaban en constante contacto, que los hacía ponerse nerviosos, pero ninguno se daba cuenta del estado del otro al estar tan concentrados en ese toque que estaban teniendo y aunque se sintieran incómodos al no saber los sentimientos del otro ninguno optó por separarlas.

Todos los observaban con una extraña mirada. Draco se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando pero no quiso decir nada, Jasper y Bella estaban completamente perdidos y Alice no se quedaba muy atrás.

Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver, es decir el moreno de ojos verdes más guapo de la historia a lado de Edward, el vampiro más guapo que existía, no se sabía quién de los dos era el más atractivo, encantador o apuesto. Ver a Harry apenas tocar la comida que tenía en frente y sentado tan tieso era algo divertido, pero ver a Edward estar COMIENDO como si no hubiera mañana era simplemente desconcertante. Desde cuándo un vampiro ingería comida?

.

De seguro Harry está nervioso, se ve en sus ojos, su manera de sentarse y eso de no comer. El vampiro también lo está, Merlín! está comiendo y no se da cuenta!

Eran tan obtusos los dos! Obvio se gustan pero piensan que el otro no les hará caso, como si no conociera a Harry y sus inseguridades. Tenía que hacer algo? No! que sufrieran un rato los dos. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 23 segundos y el silencio era mortal en la mesa, ok, tengo que decir algo de una buena vez.

"No sabía que los vampiros podían comer Cullen" dijo el rubio, que se estaba hartando un poco de la situación.

.

¿Comer? No entendía, se fijo en la charola de comida que tenía delante de él y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no quedaba casi nada, y en su mano tenía una hamburguesa a medio comer, al igual que la botella de agua que estaba vacía.

Tiró la hamburguesa en el plato, muy desconcertado.

_Pero qué demonios? _Pensaba Edward mientras todos tenían sus ojos en él.

El vampiro estaba seguro que si pudiera estaría tan rojo como un tomate, es más tenía ganas de llorar, no entendía nada. La presencia de Harry lo perturbaba con demasía.

Se levantó de la mesa.

"Disculpen, debo de ir por unas cosas que he olvidado en el auto."

Todos vieron como Edward se iba alejando de ellos, Harry estaba con una cara de amargura en el rostro pensando que el vampiro no soportaba su presencia. Él también se levantó de la mesa.

"Creo que no tengo hambre, voy a mi siguiente clase, con permiso" les dijo un muy triste Harry.

Draco comenzaba a enojarse mientras veía como su amigo abandonaba la cafetería y se dispuso a levantarse.

"No!, ellos van a arreglar las cosas por sí solos" le dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo. No había tenido ninguna visión, pero estaba segura de eso.

Draco solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió comiendo lo que Bella tenía en su bandeja.

* * *

**N/A:** _Millones de disculpas!!! no tengo perdon y lo se! :S Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar! Ya practicamente estoy en vacaciones, y espero tener más tiempo para escribir. Y también les digo, que estoy saliendo muy bien en las materias (= falta que me entreguen dos calis pero con las demás me fue muy, pero muy bien (=_

_La historia no la he terminado, así que no se cuantos cap vayan a ser. No pretendo dejar olvidada la historia, aunque tarde heternidades como esta vez en actualizar, no es que la deje olvidada, sino que no puedo o no estoy contenta con lo que quiero subir. Mil disculpas enserio!_

_Cualquier cosa, estoy al alcance de un Review. Disculpen de nuevo! espero que no vuelva a suceder u.u_

_Un beso y un abrazo!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; la trama es mía, los personajes son de Rowling y Meyer ;)

_Espero les guste el capi (=_

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

Faltaban cerca de treinta minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo y Harry se encontraba paseando por los terrenos contiguos a la escuela. Se sentía mal, se sentía triste, tenía un vacío en el pecho, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue que era por Edward.

No lo entendía, es decir, sí, el vampiro estaba buenísimo y era todo un Adonis, pero sentir algo así de fuerte en solo unas horas? Sin haber cruzado con el más que tres palabras? No quería sentir eso, Harry quería saber cosas de él, sus intereses, sus manías, sus defectos y virtudes, quería conocerlo. Pero no era que pudiera hacer mucho si el vampiro no sentía nada por él. No quería pensar en las palabras que Bella había dicho sobre que Edward se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Él no estaba para eso.

Suspiró. Si tenía la más mínima posibilidad con Edward no la desperdiciaría. No señor! Él era un Gryffindor, el que derrotó a Voldemort y el que salvó al mundo, y un problema de esa clase no tenía que mortificarle tanto, el podría con todo. Además Draco le había dicho más de una vez que muchos hombres heterosexuales le habían puesto una mirada nada inocente encima, tal vez eso quería decir que era un poco atractivo, y necesitaba aprovechar el poco potencial que tuviera. Con más determinación hizo su camino de vuelta a la preparatoria. Le pediría consejos a su amigo sobre moda y modales (aunque este ya hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que Harry se aprendiera todos los modales de etiqueta). Sí! eso serviría y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para comenzar un tipo de amistad con Edward.

.

No podía creer la patética excusa que les había dado "Olvidar algo en su auto" Bah! Eso ni Esme que confiaba tanto en él se lo creería. Había sido la única escusa más o menos coherente que pensó en ese instante.

No veía por dónde andaba, los árboles pasaban a gran velocidad por su lado, y de repente se detuvo, había llegado casi a la punta de la pequeña montaña que estaba a un lado de la escuela, solía ir ahí desde que habían llegado a Forks y necesitaba un poco de descanso de las mentes de todos, incluso las de su familia, para poder relajarse o pensar, cómo en esa ocasión.

Se sentó y comenzó a recapitular todo lo que había pasado ese día. Su nerviosismo de la mañana por ver de nuevo a Bella, la llegada a la escuela y la visión que marcó toda su existencia, Harry, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, sus brazos y esos labios rosados… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo que lo hizo sentirse extraño, el nunca antes había sentido deseo por nadie, no recordaba si lo sintió alguna vez en su vida mortal, pero en su vida de vampiro no, hasta ahora. Si no era deseo no sabía que podría ser porque la pequeña tensión que sentía dentro de sus pantalones no le mandaba otro pensamiento.

Sacudió su cabeza, no estaba bien pensar en Harry de ese modo. Siguió con su recuento del día, la clase de Biología, y un poco de cordura llegó a sus pensamientos, no que eso le ayudase a poner en claro su cabeza. Había esperado sentir desesperación al verla, sentir su corazón roto, hasta había esperado haber llorado sangre o derrumbarse frente a ella. Pero nada de eso pasó, la vio llegar, se sintió frustrado sí, pero no desesperado, Bella no le infundía lo de antes, y estaba seguro que si no hubiera visto a Harry la historia sería otra. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, eso no podía ser cierto… o sí?

Acaso Harry tenía tanto poder sobre él cómo para que de un momento a otro ya no sintiera ningún tipo de enamoramiento hacía la chica? Si eso era posible, ya podía ir haciéndose la idea de existir toda su _vida _atormentándose. Era tan poca cosa para Harry… sí, lo había aceptado en muy poco tiempo, a Edward Cullen le gustaba Harry Potter, gustaba, deseaba y necesitaba con locura.

Comenzó a reírse sin un asomo de diversión, de lo patético de su vida, y lo idiota que era su corazón o lo que fuese que le hiciera sentir esas cosas…

Ooooh! Su día, se había quedado en la clase de Biología, ahora no estaba muy seguro de que quería hablar con Bella, ya lo pensaría al otro día cuando estuviera frente a ella. La clase de historia… no necesitaba los poderes de Jasper para saber que el rubio no despedía ninguna simpatía por él, no que él lo hiciera, pero era gracioso en cierto modo, y el trabajo sobre Italia, no tenía ninguna intención de preguntarle a nadie sobre ella, exceptuando a Carlaise y a la biblioteca de éste.

Para rematar su mañana, el almuerzo, con la rodilla del ángel de ojos verdes estando en constante contacto con la suya, y para la peor de sus desgracias había estado comiendo, por Dios!! Comiendo!!! No entendía nada, no había sentido el característico sabor a Tierra que siempre sentía si probaba comida para mortales, pero esta vez no le supo a nada y era sumamente extraño. Viendo como había sido su mañana no se sorprendería que en la terde se enterarse que el agua de los océanos se había evaporado por un rayo que unos alienígenas habían mandado a la Tierra.

Suspiró y comenzó su camino de regreso a la preparatoria, al llegar a la parte baja vio a Harry con una cara que le hizo frenarse en seco, su garganta ardía en deseo, sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Dejó de respirar y se limitó a estar de pie para observar cada detalle del paisaje que tenía frente a él.

Harry estaba encaminándose a la entrada de la escuela, tenía una mirada llena de decisión que hacia brillar a sus ojos de una manera salvaje, el aire que soplaba hacía que su cabello bailara, llevaba su chamarra negra encima y ese andar que tenía, recto, elegante y despreocupado, hacía que no pudieras hacer otra cosa más que verlo, porque nada más que él valía la pena.

Lo decidió en ese instante, viendo la grandeza del moreno, lucharía por él, no importaba si Harry al final no lo quisiera, por lo menos no tendría la duda de qué hubiera pasado. Esta vez no huiría de sus sentimientos, no iba a correr, no otra vez. Dejaría a un lado toda la cobardía que en varias ocasiones acudía a él. Solo una oportunidad, no pedía mucho solo una, que Harry viera que con él podía ser feliz… _aunque fuera un amigo_. Solo estar cerca de él.

Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzó el camino a la escuela, se preguntaba si debería hablar con él en ese momento, o debería esperar… tomó aire, no que lo necesitara, y sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él. Pudo oler su aroma en el aire, unos metros detrás del moreno. Olía dulce, pero masculino, olía a brisa, a libertad, a espontaneidad, calidez y masculinidad, y sin duda olía a magia, y a cariño.

Cerró sus ojos para poder impregnarse de ese olor, sabía que se estaba viendo idiota, ahí parado con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Pero no le importó, ese aroma era adictivo, más adictivo que la sangre de Bella y… y dejó de sentir el aroma, abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que sus oídos no le dijeron, y sí, Harry ya no se encontraba ahí. Suspiró, la próxima vez hablaría con él, no importaba cómo.

Comenzó a recordar la magia que sintió al tocar la mano de Harry, un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, en su mente aparecieron de nuevo esos ojos esmeralda que le cortaban la respiración, recordándose a sí mismo que él no respiraba, y sonrió de nuevo, ese mago lo tenía hecho una colegiala enamorada.

Fijo su vista en el reloj solo para darse cuenta que faltaban dos minutos para su siguiente clase que según su perfecta memoria era Derecho, y pidió a alguna divinidad que lo escuchara para que el hermano perdido de su rubia hermana no estuviera con él, _Por Favor quién quiera que esté ahí arriba, que el rubio no esté en esta clase._

.

Harry se había perdido no sabía dónde y no lo iba a ir a buscar. Faltaban al menos cinco minutos para su siguiente clase que era Derecho, y el no llegaba tarde, al menos últimamente lo intentaba, porque vivir con Harry no era precisamente un desfile de puntualidad.

No cometió el mismo error de antes y le había preguntado a su novia donde tenía la siguiente clase, después de terminar todos con su comida, entiéndase Bella y él, se levantaron para ir a sus clases. Tomó el pasillo antes señalado por ella y se dirigió a su clase.

Estaba caminando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, recordando los ojos de su amada, lo aceptaba, era un cursi, un cursi de primera y no le importaba, no le interesaba ponerse en ridículo reflejando el amor que sentía por ella.

Y la sonrisa se le borró al ver que del otro extremo del pasillo, avanzando hacia él, estaba caminado el vampiro menos apreciado por él. Por Merlín que no estuvieran en la misma clase, por él y por toda su descendencia y ascendencia.

Su rostro se ensombreció al ver que los dos se detenían frente a la misma puerta.

"Sin duda debemos hacer algo con este maldito horario Cullen"

"En acuerdo" fue la escueta respuesta de Edward, que estaba lamentándose de estar maldito y no tener alma, porque sin duda ninguna divinidad había intervenido en sus suplicas mientras entraba antes que el rubio al salón.

.

Vio a Alice con determinación, en medio de un salón lleno de estudiantes, que estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, al igual que los de la vampira, no tenía ningún sentido seguir diciendo que su nombre era James, y el de Draco Esteban y con un disimulado movimiento de su varita, que en esta ocasión llevaba entre sus ropas, hizo un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor.

"Alice, soy Harry" le dijo Harry a la pequeña vampiro mientras se sentaba a su lado en uno de los asientos dobles de la clase.

Alice lo vio con el ceño fruncido, _"Qué se supone que debía de hacer con eso?"_ pensó.

"Que mi nombre es Harry, no James" le aclaró el moreno.

"Aaah! Y porqué antes decía que te llamabas James?"

"No lo sé, fue idea de Draco la verdad" le contestó. Alice alzó las cejas en la clara idea de que no había entendido. "Esteban, ósea, Esteban en realidad se llama Draco"

"Oh, vaya! Que chistoso nombre" le dijo una sonriente Alice, pero seguía sin entender el por qué de esa idea. "Pero para qué?"

"Será mejor que no digas eso frente a él, él está muy orgulloso de su nombre, su familia materna tiene algo con las constelaciones. Y ese rubio luego tiene ideas que ni él mismo entiende, pero no es bueno llevarle la contraria créeme, es por el bien de todos" le explicó Harry.

Alice solo lo vio con una sonrisa radiante. "Siento que Draco se parece mucho a Rosalie" le dijo con un aire desenfadado quitándole importancia al hecho de los nombres. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que le daba a entender que él creía lo mismo. Quitó el hechizo, no tardaría en llegar el profesor.

Pero Alice necesitaba saber que era lo que se traía ese mago con su hermano, y haciendo a un lado la poca vergüenza que tenía comenzó su plática para resolver sus dudas.

"Harry, se que te gusta Edward" le dijo Alice con un tono de voz que todos fueron capaces de escuchar. Si antes hubiera dudado que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, ahora no había ninguna duda de ello. "Ya sabes con que eres gay y esas cosas" siguió Alice sin percatarse de nada.

Harry pensó que estaba soñando, no que le incomodaran sus preferencias sexuales, pero decirlo a un puñado de personas que no conocía en nada, solo que compartían esa clase de Biología, no era para ponerse a recoger margaritas. Tomó tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y lo dejó escapar, para repetirlo otras dos veces. Debía tranquilizarse un poco. Ya no importaba, tarde o temprano la escuela tenía que enterarse de eso. Y qué mejor que el primer día, para evitar cualquier tipo de mal entendido.

"De que sea homosexual, no significa que me guste tu hermano Alice" le dijo Harry no queriendo decir dos rotundas verdades ese mismo día frente a esas personas.

Alice pareció desencajada un rato, _¿Cómo no le iba a gustar Edward? Acaso necesitaba un espejo para ver su comportamiento frente a él? _Pensaba una Alice muy confundida.

"Pero Harry, necesitas lentes? No ves lo condenadamente guapo que es?"

"Alice, te aseguro que mi problema de miopía está superado desde hace un tiempo, sí usaba lentes, pero ya no" le dijo Harry ante la muda pregunta de la vampiro. "Y no te niego que Edward está muy bien, pero no es suficiente como para gustarme."

"Está bien, está bien. Entonces dime que es lo que buscas en un hombre para que te llegue a gustar?" le preguntó Alice.

"_Principalmente, que sea vampiro, tenga cabello color cobre y se llame Edward Cullen, pero de ahí no mucho más me interesa" _Pensó el moreno. "Te prometo que te contaré todo acerca de mis gustos y mis relaciones sentimentales otro día, cuando no estemos rodeados de oídos indiscretos" dijo Harry, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Alice hizo un puchero dando a entender que no estaba contenta con la idea, y Harry estaba seguro que en cualquier momento ella se iba a cruzar de brazos e iba a comenzar a dar rabietas gritando "no es justo!".

Pero para su alegría eso no sucedió. Y la clase comenzó tras la entrada del profesor. No que los alumnos le pusieran atención. La mayoría de ellos estaba digiriendo la noticia que el hombre más apuesto, sexy y carismático que hubiera pisado el instituto Forks fuera gay.

.

No supo como sentirse después de haber escuchado a medias la conversación que Alice tenía con Harry en su clase de Biología. Se pudo enterar de algunas cosas:

1)Harry era gay, lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de emoción 2) Harry lo encontraba atractivo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír internamente y 3) Que Harry no gustaba de él, cosa que simplemente lo desinfló sin compasión.

Y no pudo escuchar mucho ya que cierto rubio mago lo tenía de los nervios, lanzándole indirectas de cómo una persona sin alma podía hacer sufrir a otra. Que el abandono es una de las peores cosas que una persona podía hacer, y diciéndole de una forma muy sutil, que un vampiro no entraba en la categoría de humano.

"Malfoy, dejemos esto por la paz, no quiero pasar todo el tiempo que TÚ vivas amargándonos la existencia, así que si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias hasta que tu vida se acabe, te pediré de la forma más cortes que puedo, que dejes este juego" Le dijo Edward en la punta de los nervios. No que un vampiro perdiera la paciencia, pero ese mago sin duda estaba haciendo historia. Después de que Draco hubiera peleado con todos sus demonios interiores había optado por revelarle su verdadero nombre a Edward, porque era ridículo seguir con eso, es más no entendía porque lo había hecho desde el principio.

"Oh! Pero si no es ningún juego Cullen, la verdad es que todo lo digo con demasiada franqueza, y te aseguro que ninguna amenaza surge ningún tipo de efecto conmigo"

"No es amenaza Malfoy, es una advertencia"

"Tú y tus advertencias pueden irse al mismo lugar de donde regresaron, no entiendo el porqué de tu regreso a Forks, según tengo entendido nadie te ha extrañado"

"Acaso noto cierto temor hacia mí por parte tuya?"

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, no era temor, solo preocupación de lo que podría hacer ese vampiro con las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

"No te tengo miedo Cullen, ni a ti ni a tus colmillos. Y te agradecería de la manera más cordial que te alejaras de mi vida, y en mi vida se incluye a Harry."

Edward alzó las cejas, no había esperado esa respuesta de parte del rubio, habría esperado algo acerca de Bella, pero de Harry?

"Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?"

"No te hagas Cullen, muy bien podrías pasar como un heterosexual en toda regla, pero para mí está más que claro que solo tiras hacia un lado, y no es precisamente hacia el de las mujeres. Eres demasiado obvio cuando observas a Harry, cuándo escuchas su voz y sé que cuando sus pieles se rozan te derrites por dentro" se lo dijo en un susurro lleno de veneno, haciendo que Edward simplemente temblara, no por asustarse o ponerse nervioso, sino por la ira que en ese momento sentía.

"Hazte un favor y cállate que no respondo"

"Así qué he dado en el clavo no es cierto? Harry te interesa muchísimo más de lo que alguna persona te intereso antes. Es algo triste a decir verdad, pasar toda tu existencia pensando que las mujeres eran lo tuyo, y de repente, llega Harry a moverte todo el mundo. Te diré una cosa Cullen, si Harry llega a salir lastimado de alguna u otra manera por culpa tuya, te aseguro que a partir de ese momento querrás estar muerto."

"Acaso es eso una amenaza o una advertencia?"

"Es una sentencia Cullen."

Edward lo miró con todo el odio que podía concentrar y lo agarró del cuello, lo acercó a su cara y susurró "Tú no eres nadie para decirme nada. Y en cuanto a Harry, ese problema es mío, y no aceptaré que un mago con una posesividad enferma venga a amargarme la existencia. Y si es así cómo quieres las cosas, así serán Malfoy." dijo esto último soltándolo y levantándose de su asiento, dos segundos después el timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase.

.

Pudo observar cómo Draco se acercaba al gimnasio, traía su cara de "Vete al carajo". Harry se mordió los labios con un poco de preocupación. _¿Y ahora que le estaba pasando? _Varias veces había visto esa cara y nunca se esperaba nada bueno. Tal vez Bella fuera lo suficientemente buena para calmarlo. Pero Bella no estaba por ningún lado y Draco se acercaba más y más.

"Eh! Estas bien?"

Draco simplemente paso de largo solo dándole una mirada de "Jódete" y Harry suspiró. Esa clase no iba a ser nada divertida. Pero aun así siguió al rubio para los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.

Al verlo entrar Draco le extendió una mano y Harry resignado le pasó la mochila, el rubio seguía sin querer llevar nada que no combinara con su ropa. Y sus libretas y lapiceros los minimizaba hasta tal punto para que no se notara que los llevara entre las bolsas de su chaqueta.

Se metió a un cubículo y salió de ahí ya cambiado con sus pants azul marino y su camisa de manga larga blanca pegada a su torso y brazos, haciendo que todos sus músculos resaltaran. Harry tragó saliva, Draco era su amigo, pero no dejaba de encontrarlo excesivamente atractivo.

Draco al ver la cara de Harry sonrió todo lo que su enojo dejaba, caminó hacia él, y con un brazo lo atrajo hacía sí mismo. Harry se tensó de inmediato, no se sentía incomodo con Draco pero hacer eso cuando ya prácticamente toda la escuela sabía que era gay, era un poco comprometedor.

Draco haciendo el menor caso hacia la incomodidad del moreno, acercó su cara a su cuello de una manera muy sensual y le susurró con sus labios rozándole la piel.

"Parece que ni un vampiro puede contra la belleza de un Malfoy, no Harry?"

Harry solo sonrió y lo apartó de él con un pequeño empujón.

"Oh! Pero la belleza de un Malfoy siempre es opacada por la de un Potter" le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Draco sabía eso, pero no era necesario que se lo recordaran muchas gracias.

El moreno entró al cubículo por el cual había salido Draco y un momento después salía con unos pants parecidos a los del rubio pero negros, con una playera sin mangas de color naranja. Harry hizo la finta que se le había caído algo al caminar, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y se agachó para recoger la cosa imaginaria caída, dándole a Draco la vista de su trasero, un muy maldito y perfecto trasero, maldijo el de ojos grises.

Harry sonrió de una manera poco inocente y se acercó al rubio haciendo que este se tensara un poco, él si se preocupaba porque no sabía si podía resistir a esa imagen de Harry.

"Parece que el encanto de un Potter no puede contra la indiferencia de los Malfoy"

"Jódete Potter"

"Prefiero no hacerlo. Vamos, ya casi es la hora de la clase, y tal vez Bella esté ahí afuera."

Draco sin querer sonrió. Y Harry se preguntó si sería el momento para preguntarle que le sucedía. Llegaron a las canchas donde se impartían las clases. Draco observó su alrededor y pudo ver al amor de su vida, en unos pants holgados y una camisa que parecía de hombre, suspiró con un poco de resignación, su novia era bonita, tenía buen cuerpo, pero se empeñaba en esconderlo bajo todo ese montón de tela.

Ella los vio y sonrió, se acerco a ellos.

"Harry, sabes que eres la noticia más sonada de toda la historia del instituto Forks?"

Al ver la clara incomprensión de los dos añadió. "Pues porque sin duda eres el hombre más atractivo que muchos han visto, eres nuevo, tienes aspecto rebelde y eres gay."

Draco alzó las cejas, desde cuándo se sabía que Harry era gay? Harry solo se rio divertido y muy bajito. Esas sonrisas que hacían que lo miraras porque nada mas valía la pena.

"Y por qué saben que eres gay?"

"Alice fue la encargada de difundir la noticia a media clase de Biología."

"Nunca pensé que Alice haría eso" dijo Bella un tanto alarmada.

"No me interesa pequeña Bells, y no lo hizo intencional, ya vez como es ella…"

"ESTAS MUERTO CULLEN"

* * *

_**N/A:** FELIZ 2010!!! Eh tenido tantos problemas para poder conectarme!!! x.x por eso no había podido subir! espero que se la hayan pasado muuuy lindo en Navidad y año nuevo ^^_

_Cuídense mucho, espero que halla sido de su agrado el capi =) Lo hiba a subir en noche buena, pero na mas no me fue posible!, y para año nuevo ni hablemos! Así que lo subiré por los Reyes! =)  
_

_Yo dio que Santa es un tacaño al no traerme nada ¬¬ ojala y a uds si les halla llevado algo! ;)_

_ un abrazo!! Muchas Gracias por leer.!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: La trama es mía, los personajes desgraciadamente no lo son.

_Notas al final!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

El grito de Draco ahogó las palabras de Harry. Todos los presentes en la clase voltearon a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

A Harry simplemente se le cortó la respiración al ver a Edward, traía unos pants muy parecidos a los de él, y una camisa muy parecida a la de Draco pero sin mangas, las dos prendas negras, haciendo que su piel se viera más pálida de lo habitual. Sus ojos traían un cierto aire salvaje que removió todos los cimientos de Harry que no pudo e vitar un escalofrío.

Edward cruzó su mirada con la de Draco y avanzó hacía él, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio.

"Se puede saber a qué vino eso?"

"Viene a que no soporto tu existencia"

"Y en qué sentido me afecta a mí lo que tú sientas?"

"Que te quede claro Cullen de una vez por todas que no te lo repito, _te quiero fuera de mi vida_, la sentencia sigue en pie"

Harry no entendía absolutamente nada. Esa escena era simplemente inverosímil, que acaso en el almuerzo esos dos estaban llevando una convivencia soportable? Bella estaba igual que Harry. Y los alumnos de la clase, solo podían hacer algo; observar.

"Tu estúpida sentencia se va a la mierda, yo no pienso estar en tu vida."

"Te lo dije antes, ÉL es parte de MI vida y TÚ NO estás en ella"

"No eres nadie para impedirme nada, que tu falta de confianza se vea forzada ante mi presencia, no es mi puto problema"

Bella estaba asombrada, sabía que en toda la existencia de Edward él nunca había dicho ninguna frase o palabra mal sonante. Y en ese momento parecía que toda la educación recibida durante más 80 años se iba al retrete.

Tras las palabras de Edward, sucedió. Draco alzó el brazo y le proporcionó un puñetazo muy certero en la mandíbula del vampiro. Bella casi grita, es que estaba loco su novio? Se iba a romper la mano, o Edward iba a matarlo. Estaba comenzando a moverse en dirección a esos dos cuando Harry le sostuvo el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Bella no se detuvo por el agarre del moreno, sino por la mirada de este. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en la cara; rabia, temor, angustia, decisión. Sus ojos eran una tormenta, pero daban miedo, en serio que daban miedo, sus ojos, su forma de estar de pie, era la misma pero era tan diferente, daban escalofríos verlo, estaba segura que la magia estaba revolviendo su cabello como si hubiera una corriente de aire, pero no había ni una. Estaba segura que el único espectáculo digno de contemplar en ese momento era Harry y no el vampiro contra su novio.

.

Edward estaba seguro que por primera vez desde que se convirtió en vampiro iba a sentir dolor, y uno muy grande al ver la cara del rubio. No que el brazo del rubio se moviera a la misma velocidad que él, sino que él se movía a la misma velocidad que el mago. Vio como iba acercándose el puño a su mandíbula, pero no iba a cerrar los ojos no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a ese posesivo.

Y dolió, en verdad dolió, casi pudo sentir como la mandíbula se le desencajaba. Aunque eso fuera imposible con la intervención de magia o no. Trastabilló unos centímetros tras el golpe, pero no calló. Sin hacer mínimo caso al dolor se compuso al segundo siguiente y devolvió el golpe, y con cierta satisfacción, vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro del rubio, que seguramente él mismo había tenido unos segundos antes.

_Deténganse._

Los golpes comenzaron a llegar por todos lados por parte de los dos, si alguien tenía alguna duda de que esos dos querían hacerse daño, esta ya había sido enterrada y sepultada con honores.

Cuando su puño estaba a punto de darle de lleno al estomago de Draco, una mano mucho más rápida que la suya lo detuvo. Y vio con cierta sorpresa como un puño era detenido muy cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

"Les he dicho que se detengan" les dijo una voz fría, que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera tu espina dorsal de una manera angustiante. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero esa forma en decir las palabras, el aura negra que se respiraba daba miedo, sí, ese día sin duda pasaba a la historia, Edward Cullen tenía miedo.

Edward tembló al alzar la vista y encontrarse a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Harry, _Oh Dios! Es Harry!_, pensó el vampiro. No pudo apartar la vista del moreno, no se percató que Draco tenía igual o más miedo que él. Ninguno se percató que toda la clase incluido el profesor estaban observándolos bajo un silencio aplastante.

Harry, tenía la vista fija en frente de él, sin ver nada en específico, la realidad es que le dolía en sobremanera ver a esos dos en ese momento. Nunca se imaginó tener que pasar eso. En cuanto vio que Draco alzaba su puño su corazón dejó de funcionar y su estómago se contrajo de puro miedo. Cuando Bella iba hacía ellos, él la detuvo. Él se sentía diferente, no sabía en qué aspecto, pero sabía que era diferente, nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera, tan frío.

Sentía tanta angustia, dolor, miedo, ver a esos dos en un duelo, tratándose de hacer el mayor daño, fue una daga en su corazón. Los quería tanto, ver que esas dos personas, no se soportaban, era angustiante.

Estando cerca de ellos les había dicho muy claramente "Deténganse" pero ninguno lo escucho, o ninguno le hizo caso. Se enojó, su ira incrementó. Ninguno de esos dos se iba a lastimar más, si eso significaba no volver a hablar con ellos no importaba, solo con el hecho de que esos dos no pelearan bastaba.

Tomó los brazos de los dos antes de que se atinaran el siguiente golpe. "Les he dicho que se detengan" sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, pero no quería ver a nadie. Su mirada se mantuvo fija frente a él.

Con mucha fuerza soltó los brazos que tenía agarrados, haciéndoles casi daño a los dueños de estos. Camino hacia la salida del gimnasio, sin siquiera importarle que el profesor estuviera parado junto a la puerta, y a decir verdad el profesor no iba a intentar detenerlo. Todos veían la puerta del gimnasio como si está estuviera haciendo algo para mantener las miradas sobre ella.

Los pensamientos de todos estaban algo lentos, pero poco a poco la razón comenzó a hacer acto de presencia entre ellos. Alguno que otro antes de ese episodio, pensaba que era una buena idea hacerle burla al nuevo por ser gay, pero después de lo visto les quedó MUY claro que era mejor quedarse callados.

La mayoría de las mujeres pensaba, que aunque fuera gay, James era el hombre más sexy del planeta, seguido no sabían muy bien por quién, si por el rubio o por el cobrizo. Que por cierto los dos estaban en la misma posición en que Harry los había dejado.

El profesor fue el primero en reaccionar por completo, sopló su silbato para atraer la atención de todos, pero lo único que provocó, fue asustarlos más, y que comenzaran a cuchichear entre ellos.

El sonido pareció hacer efecto también en los dos jóvenes que estaban en el centro de la cancha.

"Harry" fue el susurro que los dos soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Y sin ponerse de acuerdo, o siquiera voltear a ver a nadie, pasaron corriendo entre los alumnos e ignoraron al profesor, que en ese momento les gritaba que se detuvieran.

Draco y Edward se detuvieron en un mismo punto. Se miraron y pudieron ver en los ojos del otro que toda la ira se había ido junto con el moreno. En cambio podían notar la preocupación en los ojos del otro.

"Tú lo conoces mucho más que yo, ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar o qué pudiera estar haciendo ahora?"

"Es muy impredecible, la última vez que se enojó conmigo me dejó en medio de China, sin dinero, sin ropa y sin moto"

Edward hubiera encontrado muy chistoso ese hecho si no fuera por la situación actual.

"Tal vez si nos separamos podemos encontrarlo" le comentó el vampiro, y Draco solo suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello que se desordenó pero al instante regresó a su puesto original.

"No creo que se encuentre en la escuela Edward" dijo el rubio sin notar que estaba usando el nombre de pila del vampiro.

"¿Entonces qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Primero chequemos si su moto sigue ahí afuera"

El vampiro solo asintió y emprendieron su camino hacia el estacionamiento. Y comprobaron que la moto no estaba.

"Eso nos deja claro una cosa, o está manejando como un poseso por las carreteras o está a muchos kilómetros encima de nosotros."

"A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Edward confundido.

"Pues eso, que o está a conduciendo a una velocidad no permitida por la ley, o está volando a sabrá Merlín dónde."

"Su moto vuela?"

"Por supuesto, sino, imagínate el tiempo que hubiéramos tardado en recorrer el mundo por carretera, o aviones, es desquiciante tener que esperar por un vuelo. A decir verdad podríamos habernos aparecido en cualquier lugar, pero así no hubiera sido lo mismo."

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer o decir. La mente de los dos volaba por varios lados, ninguno seguro de que estaría haciendo en ese momento el moreno.

"Tú y él son amigos desde hace mucho?"

Draco esbozó una sonrisa melancólica "No, en realidad nuestra amistad surgió hace poco."

"Entonces no tiene mucho que se conocen?"

"Oh! Nos conocemos desde que teníamos once años. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una tienda de ropa, estuvimos hablando un rato, yo ciertamente porque me aburría, y era eso, o esperar a que la señora arreglara mi ropa a la medida, así que mucha importancia no le tomé, y creo que le caí mal, no que en ese momento me importara." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando exactamente ese momento

"En el colegio tuvimos muchas diferencias, demasiadas, nos odiábamos por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero hace un año más o menos todo cambió. Y hace unos meses, por causa del destino coincidimos en un café, yo iba a reunirme con una amiga que teníamos en común, y él estaba ahí por coincidencia. Al final no estamos muy seguros de cómo pasó pero terminamos viajando juntos por el mundo, y fue en este viaje que nuestra amistad surgió." Terminó el rubio.

Edward había estado esperando una respuesta como _"No es de tu incumbencia Cullen" _se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar lo que le dijo el rubio.

"Porqué me cuentas todo esto?"

"No lo sé, supongo que en cierto modo es para sentir menos culpa de lo que pasó hace un rato."

Los dos se quedaron callados no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

"Hablando de lo de hace rato… quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije, y quiero que sepas que yo no pretendo lastimar a Harry en ningún sentido."

"Si pero más sin en cambio lo acabamos de hacer, se supone que yo tendría que tener más cordura a la hora de hacer las cosas, pero la ira me nubla la capacidad de pensar, y al final todo resulta, pues como está resultando esto, mal." Draco suspiró, tal vez si el vampiro y él, hubieran hablado de una manera civilizada antes, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hubiera ocurrido. "Disculpa aceptada por cierto. Y también te doy mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que he dicho y por el daño físico al que te he expuesto"

"No hay nada que disculpar" respondió el vampiro. "No tenía derecho a decirte nada de lo que te dije, y quiero que sepas que quiero estar en la vida de Harry, y no quiero ser cualquier persona, quiero ser ESA persona. No sabes lo que daría por que Harry me aceptara, aunque fuera solo como amigo. Aunque mis deseos no se cumplieran, con el simple hecho de estar cerca de él me bastaría. Por favor Draco, te pido que me dejes acercarme a él."

Draco dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. No sabiendo muy bien el porqué de la declaración del vampiro.

"Vamos no creo que Harry aparezca por aquí pronto."

"¿No tiene celular?"

Y Draco se quería golpear la cabeza por segunda vez por culpa de eso mismo; olvidar que tenía un celular justo en su muñeca. Suspiró un se alzó un poco la manga de su brazo izquierdo para poder desprender el celular de su brazalete, Edward lo veía todo con sumo interés y abrió mucho los ojos cuando el mago con un movimiento de su varita regresó el celular a su tamaño normal.

Draco escucho como contestaban al otro lado de la línea, pero ninguna palabra fue dirigida.

"Harry?" La voz del rubio sonó suplicante, tenía miedo de lo que Harry hiciera, no soportaba la idea de estar peleado con él. No hubo respuesta del otro lado. "Harry dónde estás?" Nada.

El rubio sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento, no podía soportar eso, la indiferencia de Harry, prefería mil veces más que el moreno le gritara, lo golpeara, lo que sea, por lo menos así sabría que Harry le ponía atención, pero esto… le rompía el corazón.

"Por favor, no puedo volver a sufrir que alguien más me deje, y menos tú." La voz de Draco indicaba que las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, era un susurro, una súplica, estaba temblando. Pero ninguna respuesta se escuchó al otro lado. "Por favor Harry." dijo con un sollozo.

Escuchó como colgaban, y fue todo lo que pudo soportar, dejó caer el teléfono y el mismo calló de rodillas un segundo después, se tapo la cara con sus manos, y comenzó a llorar. Edward no sabía qué hacer, estaba viendo al rubio frente a él, derrumbándose, estaba escuchando su llanto y lo estaba viendo temblar. Todo eso en el lapso de tres segundos, antes de que un fuerte Crack sonara, haciendo que a Edward casi se le saliera el corazón. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como Harry frente a él, se arrodillaba frente a Draco y lo abrazaba, haciendo que el llanto del rubio creciera y los brazos de Draco rodearon al moreno con mucha fuerza. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, y de ellos salían pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas.

"No, Draco, nunca te voy a abandonar, nunca, nunca, nunca. Perdóname." Dijo dándole pequeños besos a la cabeza del rubio. "Soy un idiota, haciéndote pensar que te abandonaba, por Merlín, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero tanto." La voz de Harry era un susurro para que solo Draco lo escuchara.

El rubio lazó la cabeza y la plata se encontró con las esmeraldas, no hubo que decir más nada sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de cariño, de protección y de promesas, el beso se prolongó más de lo que hubieran alguna vez planeado. Cuando se separaron, los dos parecían más recompuestos.

"Perdóname tú a mi por lastimarte de esa forma Harry" dijo el rubio refiriéndose al hecho de que había lastimado a la pareja no oficial de Harry. "Tú no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que pase entre él y yo, y me arrepiento de haber actuado así, Merlín Harry, no soporto verte así. Me dio tanto miedo tu frialdad."

"Vamos eso ya no importa ahora."

"Maldito Gryffindor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto."

"No lo haré Dray, es una promesa."

Los dos se levantaron. De pronto Draco recordó a Edward, volteó para encontrarse a un estacionamiento vacío. ¿Cuándo se había ido el vampiro?

"Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Edward. Lo más seguro es que este en un estado peor que el mío." Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de pila del vampiro en la boca de su amigo y casi sonríe, y tras escuchar la segunda parte las ganas se le fueron.

"Dónde crees que esté?"

.

Su corazón sin lugar a dudas estaba roto, descuartizado, triturado y molido. Estaba tirado en el suelo de su claro, con los ojos cerrados, y tenía una expresión como si lo estuvieran torturando, y en cierto modo lo estaban, Harry se había encargado de eso. Si antes pensaba que podía soportar una relación de amistad con el moreno, francamente no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando.

_¿Acaso Harry estaba enamorado de Malfoy?, _si eso era verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería estar muerto, solo eso, para no sufrir.

_Quería estar muerto…_

Las palabras que Draco le había dicho hace unas horas regresaron a su cabeza.

"…_si Harry llega a salir lastimado de alguna u otra manera por culpa tuya, te aseguro que a partir de ese momento querrás estar muerto"_

Draco tenía razón, él de alguna manera lastimo a Harry. Había golpeado al rubio, y Harry estaba enamorado del rubio, y todo lo que conllevó, hizo que la sentencia de Draco se cumpliera.

Sin poderlo creer se sumió más en su depresión. Estaba ahí tirado, su rostro ya no reflejaba nada, ni dolor ni tristeza. Solo estaba ahí y se podía sentir un aura de desconsuelo inmenso. Si Alice lo hubiera visto sabría que el dolor que en ese momento su hermano estaba sufriendo era mayor al que sufrió con Bella.

El sonido del motor de una moto rugió en el aire, Edward no se movió, la moto se estacionó justo a su lado, y Edward seguía igual, alguien se sentó junto a él, el vampiro no dio ninguna señal de haberse percatado de algo.

"Edward" la voz de Harry apenas fue un susurro, una de sus manos acarició una mejilla del vampiro. Se sentía fría y dura, nada parecido a la primera vez que sus pieles se rozaron. Harry no iba a entrar en pánico, no todavía. "¿Puedes oírme?"

No hubo respuesta alguna. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Edward y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Y después de un momento de estar abrazados desaparecieron.

.

Despertó sintiéndose mal. Sentía que estaba acostado en una cama muy agradable, no quería abrir los ojos, era tan reconfortante estar ahí tirado en una posición tan cómoda y a lado de él algo desprendía un calorcito… la realidad lo golpeó de repente, se sentó en la cama en menos de un segundo. No lo podía creer, se había despertado, despertado! ÉL! Ósea que había estado dormido? Inconsciente? Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas o algo parecido.

"Tranquilo, estás en mi habitación" la voz de Harry le llegó desde un lado, volteó para ver que Harry estaba precisamente acostado a un lado suyo, él era el que desprendía ese calorcito tan agradable.

"Harry?" su voz sonó llena de sorpresa. No entendía nada, un sinfín de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Harry, mientras prendía una lámpara que estaba alado de la cama. Edward observó su alrededor por primera vez, y no pudo dejar de asombrarse al ver por la ventana, era de noche. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su claro sufriendo por Harry en su claro, y estaba seguro que había sido de día en ese entonces. "¿Edward?"

_¿Se encontraba bien?,_ absolutamente no. "No… ¿Harry, qué está pasando?" dijo con un hilo de voz impregnada con un poco de miedo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Vamos por partes está bien?" Edward asintió. "Después de que salí del gimnasio tomé mi moto y comencé a conducir. Después de un rato me llegó la llamada de Draco. Colgué solo para estacionar la moto y poder aparecerme, así que llegué al estacionamiento y bueno, supongo que pudiste ver lo que pasó. Pero no sé hasta que punto porque cuando volteamos hacia dónde se supone que tú estabas ya no había nadie. Buscamos a Alice para preguntarle si sabía dónde podrías estar, pero nos dijo que era mejor que le preguntáramos a Bella.

Al principio no sabía donde podrías estar, pero luego recordó tu claro y me dijo cómo llegar. Así que me dirigí hacía halla. Y te encontré tumbado en el suelo. No respondías cuando te hablé. No diste ninguna señal de vida cuándo te abracé." En ese punto Edward se tensó un poco, no recordaba nada de eso. Y luego se maldijo porque Harry lo había abrazado y el no estaba consciente como para haberse dado cuenta.

"Entonces, hice que apareciéramos aquí en mi casa, no sé dónde vives, así que se me hizo el lugar más lógico en ese momento. Pero seguías sin reaccionar. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte a mi habitación para que ahí descansaras. Te recosté y cuando me estaba separando de ti, tomaste mi mano, me miraste y dijiste 'No te vayas, quédate' y bueno me iba a sentar a un lado tuyo, pero me jalaste para que quedara acostado a tu lado" dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrosadas. A un Edward con ganas de que la Tierra lo tragara.

_¿En verdad había dicho y hecho eso?._ Harry se fijó en Edward y sus ojos se abrieron con muchísima sorpresa "¿Edward estás sonrojado?" ¿QUÉ?! Por la santa inquisición que eso no era posible, Harry le tendió un espejo que salió de la nada y Edward observó su rostro, y casi se desmaya, bueno ahora podía desmayarse no? O lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en el claro. Sus mejillas tenían un apenas perceptible tono rosado.

"Eh!... pues desde ese momento no te volviste a mover, hasta que despertaste hace un rato. Draco le avisó a tu familia que estabas bien, y que en cuanto estuvieras en condiciones irías con ellos. Nadie aparte de nosotros dos sabemos que estabas inconsciente, no sabíamos si deberíamos contárselo a tus hermanos."

"Si, si está bien. Es mejor que no se preocupen de más."

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Ahora que lo pensaba, físicamente, sí se sentía bien, en cuanto a lo emocional tenía sus dudas.

"Este día ha sido sin duda el más extraño de toda mi existencia." _Primero la incertidumbre de la mañana antes de ir a la escuela, luego ver por primera vez a Harry, luego a Draco, Bella y su casi indiferencia hacía él. Luego esta eso de que estaba comiendo, o bueno ingiriendo comida sin notarlo, el dolor de los golpes proporcionados por el rubio, el miedo que sintió hacía Harry, luego la inconsciencia._ Sí, ese día era el más extraño y largo de su existencia. "Pero sí, si me siento bien considerando todo lo que ha pasado."

"No creo que pueda ofrecerte nada, la sangre no está entre nuestros alimentos del diario" se disculpo Harry. Edward sonrió un poco. Después de eso se quedaron callados.

"Eh, creo que mejor me voy."

"No! Mm… quiero decir hmm… que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras"

Le contestó Harry agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose por enésima vez en ese día.

"No, está bien. No sé como agradecerte por haber cuidado de mí. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber está bien?" dijo Edward parándose de la cama. Aunque trastabilló un poco por el repentino marea que sintió. "Wow! Eso se sintió extraño."

"Vamos, te llevo a tu casa" le dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación. "Sabes manejar motos?" dijo regresando su vista a Edward que lo estaba mirando por detrás. Harry no supo si reírse o volverse a sonrojar por el hecho de que el vampiro hubiera estado observando su trasero.

Es pequeño sonrojo de Edward regresó a sus mejillas al verse descubierto observando a Harry. "Sí, si se manejar motos" le contestó sin conectar su vista con Harry.

* * *

**N/A:** _Según yo, este capítulo ya lo tenía terminado y editado, pero al leerlo me di cuenta que no, no estaba editado, tenía un sin fin de faltas de ortografía y había unas partes que ni yo entendí. Pero lo corregí y ya aquí está =)_

_Espero que les halla gustado. Cualquier opinion respecto a la historia haganmela saber; me interesan mucho sus opiniones. Gracias a todos los que leen, y a las maravillosas personas que me dejan un Review =)_

_Un abrazo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; La trama es mía, los personajes lamentablemente no lo son.

_Espero les guste el capítulo. Aunque una parte esta tediosa, porque se narran los sucesos que han pasado, ciertamente si yo leyera esta historia no estaría contenta con la autora por repetirme lo que ya se. En fin, era necesario que lo hiciera. nos vemos al final._

_En verdad espero y les guste el capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

Salieron de la habitación de Harry y Edward observó por primera vez a su alrededor, la casa era muy grade, y muy bien arreglada, podía observar la decoración minimalista muy moderna, pero a la vez elegante y juvenil, los cuadros en las paredes le recordaban a los que tenía Carlaise en su oficina, las flores en los jarrones desprendían un aroma delicioso, y la variedad de flores que había en toda la casa hacía que oler el aire fuera adictivo.

"Toda la decoración es obra de Draco" le comentó Harry tras ver que Edward estaba interesado en lo que veía a su alrededor.

"Era de suponerse"

Harry solo dejó salir una pequeña risa. Y Edward se perdió en el sonido, y en la forma en que los labios de Harry formaban su sonrisa. Harry detuvo su andar al ver la atención que el vampiro le estaba dando. Edward hizo lo mismo y ahora observaba esos ojos. Hubo un momento en que solo se observaron el uno al otro, había una intensidad inmensa en la mirada de los dos, sintieron cómo se quemaban por dentro ante el conocimiento de que los dos querían lo mismo. Harry fue el primero en moverse un poco hacía adelante, el rostro de Harry se fue acercando más y más hacia el de Edward, el vampiro pudo observar todos los detalles de la cara del moreno, pudo ver las largas pestañas que adornaban su rostro, la nariz perfilada, el contorno que dibujaba su mandíbula, tan masculina y adorable al mismo tiempo.

_¿En verdad iba a pasar? ¿Iba a besar a Harry? Por Dios que esos labios se apuraran!! _La mirada de Harry era hipnotizante, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, _¿Desde cuándo su corazón latía? Eso ahora no importa!,_ se riñó a sí mismo Edward. Podía ver los perfectos labios de Harry, podía sentir su aliento rozando su piel y cómo el mismo se erizaba, los asombrosos ojos de Harry se iban cerrando poco a poco, su boca estaba entreabierta y a menos de un segundo de la suya, ya casi podía sentir el beso, cerró los ojos, y lo último que vio fueron los parpados y las largas pestañas de Harry. Sabía que ya no faltaba nada para besarse y su corazón dio un vuelco de anticipación.

"¡¿Harry?!"

La voz de Draco deshizo toda la magia del momento, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se separaron un poco, Edward podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de Harry. Mientras que él estaba desesperado, estuvo a punto de besarse con Harry! La ira que había sentido hacía el rubio en la escuela regresó como un tornado. Escuchó el suspiro proveniente del moreno.

"Estoy aquí arriba. Ahora bajamos." Fue la contestación de Harry hacia Draco. "Vamos Edward." Dijo comenzando a avanzar de nuevo.

Llegaron a lo que Edward suponía era la sala, bueno tenía toda la facha de sala. Ahí encontraron al rubio que al parecer acababa de llegar de no sabía dónde.

"¿Cómo fue todo?" escuchó decir a Harry.

"Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba a decir verdad."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pensaba que iba a haber gritos o lágrimas, no preguntes por parte de quién. Pero resulta que los dos nos comportamos de manera muy civilizada, creo que fue porque estaba más calmado después de lo que paso hoy." Dijo observando a Harry a los ojos, y lanzándole una casi imperceptible mirada a Edward.

Harry apenas hizo una mueca de sonrisa. "Me da gusto. Ehhh. Drake, me puedes prestar tu moto un momento?" Dijo cambiando el tema, no quería sacar a flote lo que pasó entre esos dos ese día.

"Porqué te la tendría que prestar?" dijo Draco receloso. Y lanzándole una mirada a Edward.

"Porque el señor vampiro aquí presente, no está muy bien qué digamos. No creo que pueda llegar a su casa corriendo." Draco frunció el ceño con la duda marcada en la cara. "Sus habilidades no están en muy buenas condiciones." Contestó Harry a la muda pregunta.

"Hey! Puedo valerme por mí mismo, y mis habilidades siguen intactas."

Los dos magos alzaron las cejas en lo que era una clara muestra de incredulidad. "¿Y porqué no nos has dicho nada acerca del olor a hombre lobo que está en la casa?" no es que Harry pudiera olerlo, pero estaba seguro que los vampiros si podían y aparte Jacob los visitaba casi a diario, así que era de suponerse que el olor estuviera en el aire.

Edward frunció el ceño, para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, sí, ahí estaba el olor a perro, y estaba totalmente intenso, cómo no lo detectó antes? Algo estaba muy mal con él. Le preguntaría a Carlisle en cuanto llegara a casa. En todo caso _¿Por qué la casa olía a perro?_

"¿Ves?" le preguntó el moreno al rubio. "Ahora, ¿me la puedes prestar un momento?"

"Sólo si él no se sube en ella" le contestó Draco señalando a Edward.

"Nunca me hubiera pasado por la cabeza." Dijo Harry rodando los ojos con un poco de exasperación. "Vamos Edward, tu familia debe estar preocupada."

"Malfoy." Dijo Edward en modo de despedida, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, la contestación de Draco fue un simple asentimiento.

.

Llegaron al garaje sin haber hablado nada, y Harry estaba un poco nervioso. No quería que se repitiera lo de hace un rato, no por el momento. Edward necesitaba comprender por completo que se sentía atraído por un hombre, no quería que las cosas fueran muy rápido, quería que Edward lo conociera y él quería conocerlo. No quería apresurar todo, tenía miedo de estropearlo. Y estaba seguro que no podría soportar que lo que pudiera tener con Edward se fuera al caño antes de haberlo empezado. Así que las cosas con calma. Pero ahora se preguntaba el porqué de la ausencia de su moto en el garaje.

"Oh no! Eh! Regreso enseguida, no tardo."

Edward pudo ver como el moreno desaparecía frente a él en menos de un segundo y cuándo lo estaba comenzando a asimilar, Harry estaba otra vez frente a él con su moto que un momento antes no estaba.

"¿Qué…?"

"Olvide mi moto en el claro" fue la respuesta de Harry ante la incompleta pregunta de Edward.

"Ah!"

"Qué elocuente Edward." Le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, le parecía muy chistoso que el vampiro solo haya dicho esa palabra. Y Edward por tercera vez en su existencia como vampiro se sonrojó. Y apartó la vista de Harry. "Toma la mía, ya escuchaste a Draco no quiere que te subas en la de él" dijo esto último con cierta exasperación en la voz. "Tú me guías, no sé dónde vives."

Sin decir nada Edward se subió a la moto de Harry, mientras el moreno se subía a la de Draco. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el portón que daba a la calle, y al salir Edward pudo ver en que parte de Forks se encontraba, estaban en una zona cerca de una salida hacia Port Angels, pudo observar la casa de Harry por fuera y se sorprendió al ver que esa casa era la segunda más grande que había en Forks. La más grande era la suya propia. Ubicándose bien, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba su hogar.

Por primera vez Harry deseo tener un auto, así en vez de escuchar el viento, podría haber estado escuchando la melodiosa voz de Edward y lo que el vampiro quisiera decirle. En cuanto pudiera iría a alguna agencia de autos.

Vio como Edward delante de él disminuía su velocidad, y se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera. Harry hizo lo mismo, y cuando llegó al lado del vampiro vio cómo estos estaban llenos de dudas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No puedo seguir."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No puedo seguir así. ¿Por qué no nos besamos?" los ojos de Harry se hicieron enormes de la sorpresa.

"Edward, no…" se quedó callado no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

"¿Fue por Malfoy, verdad?" Bueno sí, fue por Draco, él los interrumpió, pero Harry no estaba seguro que Edward se refiriera a eso. "Tal vez es mejor que regreses a casa Harry, yo puedo seguir desde aquí."

"¿Qué? No!" Harry no entendía nada, enserio nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Edward? Esa era la pregunta del millón. "Edward, ¿Qué sucede?"

Edward suspiró un poco molesto, molesto consigo mismo por sentir todo lo que sentía y molesto porque sabía que se iba a desquitar con Harry, todo por su maldito carácter volátil y bipolar de vampiro, del cual Bella siempre le echaba en cara.

"Sucede que me molesta que te hallas besado con Malfoy delante de mí, sucede que no me gusta sentirme cómo estoy en este momento, estoy lleno de dudas, sucede que lo que estoy pasando ahora es muy nuevo para mí y me aterra, sucede que en toda mi existencia pensaba que era alguien completamente distinto, sucede que en menos de veinticuatro horas mi existencia hizo un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, haciendo que todo quedara de cabeza, sucede que creo que estoy enamorado de ti y sucede que estoy loco como una cabra porque tus labios nunca se juntaron con los míos."

La voz de Edward al principio había sido firme y sonaba bastante enfadada, pero al avanzar con su relato la voz fue perdiendo fuerza y al terminar, fue casi un susurro, casi una súplica.

"Y lo peor de todo es que tú no sientes ni la mínima parte por mí, Harry te lo pido, vete a casa, necesito estar solo un momento."

¿Edward pensaba qué él no sentía nada por él? Mil preguntas más se dispararon en su cerebro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada Edward ya se había ido y no sabía a cuál dirección. Trató de calmarse, tal vez el próximo día podría hablar con él. Suspirando derrotado se apareció en el garaje de su casa.

Algo iba mal, podía presentirlo, ese sexto sentido que siempre le indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo, llegó a la sala un poco apurado y ahí encontró a Draco con un pergamino en la mano, el rubio al escucharlo entrar le dedicó una mirada preocupada, y al parecer no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

"¿Draco?"

"Harry, tenemos que ir a Inglaterra."

"¿Qué sucede?"

Draco se mordió los labios antes de hablar muy despacio. "Es Granger."

.

Edward no quería pensar en Harry hasta el día siguiente, no que quedaran muchas horas de ese día. Necesitaba un respiro de paz, sin el aroma del moreno, sin pensar en esos ojos hermosamente verdes, ese cabello sedoso, rebelde y negro, en esas largas pestañas, en ese cuerpo que hacía que sus necesidades más carnales tocaran la puerta de su casa, en esos labios delineados y rosados, en el aliento de Harry en su cara… _¡Que hasta mañana! Vamos no es tan difícil. Solo piensa en otra cosa, cómo en lo que le dirás a tu familia. Sí, eso. ¿Qué les puedo decir que sea convincente?_

"¿Edward?"

_Tarde. _Se fijó que ya había llegado a la entrada de su casa, ¿Por qué no se había percatado de eso? La respuesta era Harry y su cabeza por andar pensando en él.

"Esme" dijo dando un suspiro. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien con Bella?" _Diablos, Bella!_ Se había olvidado completamente de ella.

"¿Edward?"_ Carlisle_. Y de pronto toda su familia estaba frente a él. Y fue la primera vez que se sintió intimidado por ellos, y se sentía nervioso, ¿Qué decirles? _Oh no, oh no! _Pensaba desesperado, sabía que estaba sonrosado, lo podía sentir en su rostro. Aunque no de la misma manera; era algo más leve, pero apostaría sus brazos a que su familia podía notarlo y por la expresión de sus caras estaba seguro que ya lo habían hecho.

"¿Acaso eso es un sonrojo?" _Emmett, cómo no_.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" _Segunda vez que me preguntan eso en menos de cinco minutos._ El tono de su padre no dejaba ver más que pura preocupación.

_¿Pero qué le pasa?... Edward está tan raro… Sus emociones son un torbellino… deseguro todo es por culpa de la mortal, ya sabía que no era buena idea regresar… Oh Dios! Edward, ¿qué le sucede?... Muy extraño, todo es por los nuevos estoy seguro… No puedo ver nada del futuro próximo. Esto es extraño…_

Los pensamientos de su familia estaban retumbando en sus oídos, Extraño, Edward, sucede esas tres palabras se repetían constantemente. Todas llenas de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo hacían que Edward sintiera ganas de gritar. Y por alguna extraña e insólita razón el único más o menos acertado a lo que pasaba había sido Emmett, ¿cómo pudo su hermano llegar a una conclusión así?

"Dejen de pensar" les dijo con un tono de voz que ni los vampiros podrían haber escuchado, y cómo es natural ninguno dejo de pensar, todo retumbaba en su cabeza, se sentía próximo a caerse, era mucho, demasiado, necesitaba hacer algo, por favor que pararan. "DEJEN DE PENSAR!" El efecto fue inmediato, su familia intentó por todos los medios dejar de pensar. "Sólo necesito… necesito…"

Se fue acercando a la entrada de la casa, necesitaba paz, y mucha.

"Edward…" comenzó Alice.

"¡No!, sólo un momento, necesito descansar de esto. Regreso pronto."

Salió de la casa sin decir nada más. El ambiente era tenso, nadie sabía muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido con Edward. En cuanto dejaron de escuchar al vampiro que acababa de salir de la puerta pudieron comenzar con la conversación que todos necesitaban. Necesitaban respuestas a las preguntas que tenían, respuestas que estaban a varios kilómetros de ellos perdiéndose en la negrura del bosque.

"Alguien por favor que sea tan amable de explicar lo que sepa." La voz de Carlisle sonó cómo raras veces sonaba, demandante. En un segundo todos estaban sentados en su sitio en la sala de conferencias dónde siempre discutían los asuntos importantes de la familia.

"Creo que todo empezó desde que Harry llegó al estacionamiento" La cara de Carlisle y Esme mostraban dudas tras la declaración de Alice. "Vamos por partes, en la mañana todos estábamos tensos acerca de lo que hubiera podido ocurrir entre Bella y Edward, y todos los que vimos lo que pasó hoy estamos de acuerdo que ese asunto quedó olvidado por completo. Cómo decía llegamos a la escuela muy tensos pendientes de lo que ocurriría, pero pasó algo que nadie esperaba. Llegó un joven en una moto, estamos de acuerdo que todos teníamos los ojos sobre él. Es decir, lo hubieran visto." Dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres. "Es excesivamente sexy, guapo y agradable, estaba prácticamente recubierto de cuero negro, pantalones, chamarra, guantes y botas, sus piernas se podían distinguir entre el pantalón, y los músculos…"

"Ejem! Alice, cariño, por favor sigue con la historia, no es necesario que describas esos detalles."

"Oh! Sí, como decía, un moreno de impresionantes ojos verdes bajó de la moto, este es Harry por supuesto. Luego pasó algo, su mirada y la de Edward se conectaron, fue algo muy intenso, incluso para nosotros, pero luego Draco, el mismo rubio que vi que besó a Bella en navidad, en fin es un rubio despampanante, increíblemente guapo, elegante, con aire aristocrático y algo interesante, así cómo…"

"Alice" Esta vez fue la delicada voz de Esme. La mini vampiro hizo un pequeño puchero y frunció el ceño.

"Pues bueno Draco abrazó a Harry, Edward quería matarlo, o algo así."

"De hecho sentí sus emociones de una manera diferente, pude observar que Edward sintió celos al ver que Draco abrazaba a Harry, luego sentí confusión y cuando apareció Bella, sentí que todas las emociones fluyeron para quedar en nada, es decir, no sintió nada cuándo vio a Bella."

"¿Y eso porqué?" preguntó Rosalie. "No tiene sentido."

"Pues ahí vamos. Harry y yo coincidimos en la primera clase, pero teníamos todas las miradas sobre nosotros y pude sentir tan claramente la incomodidad de Harry, que usé un poco de mis poderes para relajarlo. Pero parece que actuó como un sedante; Harry estaba a punto de dormirse, y estaba muy relajado, así que me contó que él y Draco eran magos." Los padres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. "Que Draco y Bella eran novios, ah! Y Bella tiene un amigo licántropo."

Los ojos de todos estaban sobre Jasper tras esto último.

"¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?" le llegó la voz de su amada.

"No creo que haya sido tan trascendente cómo todo lo demás."

"¿Pero un licántropo? Ellos son perros violentos." La voz de Rosalie surgió en la sala por primera vez.

"Tranquilos, podemos discutir esto después, ahora estamos hablando de Edward." Dijo Carlisle con un deje de impaciencia.

"No supimos que pasó con él hasta la hora del almuerzo, llegó junto con Draco y Harry, y cuándo se sentaron Edward comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Comer! Comida! Luego de que Draco le hizo darse cuenta de esto, Edward se levantó de la mesa con una escusa que por supuesto nadie le creyó. Harry un momento después también desapareció de la vista." Alice cayó un momento. "A decir verdad los dos parecían bastante tristes."

"Lo estaban, pude sentirlo, pero no pude hacer nada para que se animaran, algo impedía que mis habilidades los afectara."

Transcurrió un momento de silencio mientras todos aceptaban la información dicha, hasta que Alice volvió a romper el silencio.

"Tuve clase de Biología con Harry, estuvimos hablando un poco, le pregunté si se sentía atraído por Edward." La incomprensión en el rostro de todos, exceptuando al del grandote hizo que Alice se explicara. "Harry es gay, pero me dijo que Edward no le gustaba, pero que sí lo encontraba atractivo, luego de eso creo que comenzó la clase, estaba muy entretenida hablando con Harry que no me percaté de lo demás."

"Al parecer al mismo tiempo nuestro hermano y Draco tenían clase de Derecho, escuché que tuvieron una discusión. Y que los dos salieron muy enfadados de la clase."

"¿Discusión sobre qué?" le preguntó Carlisle.

"No lo sé, ninguno de los que lo comentaba se enteró, ni siquiera los que estaban a un lado de ellos, según lo que escuché." Explico Emmett.

"Tal vez el mago hizo algo ¿No creen?" cuestionó Esme.

"Es lo más seguro." Concedió Carlisle. "¿Qué más saben?"

"Harry y Draco me buscaron para saber si yo les podía decir dónde podría estar Edward, al parecer se había ido de la escuela. Pero yo no les pude ayudar, así que les dije que Bella podría tener más ideas."

"Sí, pero todo eso pasó después. Lo que se contó en la escuela fue que en la clase de gimnasia Edward y Draco pelearon, sí, con puños y todo." Dijo ante la cara de horror de Esme. "Y que al parecer iban muy parejos, hasta que Harry los detuvo. ¿Cómo es que Draco pudo golpear a Edward sin salir lastimado? ¿Cómo le pudo hacer daño a un vampiro? Pues creo que todo tiene que ver con la magia." Continúo Jasper. "De ahí no sé nada. Sólo que Harry salió de la clase, y nuestro hermano y su contrincante lo siguieron."

"No tiene sentido. Si Edward y Draco estaban buscando a Harry, ¿Cómo es que los magos terminaron buscando a Edward?". Preguntó Alice.

"En verdad, creo que sí hay sentido. Al parecer Draco y Edward terminaron en el estacionamiento, estuvieron hablando un rato, y luego el rubio le marcó a Harry. Y eh no se que hayan dicho, pero Draco se desmoronó ahí mismo, en el suelo, frente a Edward, y un segundo después Harry apareció, se abrazaron y bueno, se besaron, fue ahí cuando Edward se fue." Comentó Emmett.

"¿Se besaron? ¿No que Draco está con Bella?" preguntó Esme.

"Pues sí, eso es lo que todos teníamos entendido, pero sí, se besaron." Dijo el vampiro moreno.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó Alice.

"Estaba en clase, y ya saben cómo me aburro, por eso siempre me siento a lado de una ventana, porque sé que a veces pasan cosas interesantes entre los mortales. Y hoy pasó. Así me enteré."

"¿Cómo es que yo no me di cuenta?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Lo más seguro es que hubieras tenido un espejo en la mano y no te pudiste percatar de nada aparte de tu belleza." Contestó Alice por Emmett. Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada y el moreno se encogió de hombros, ¿Porqué negar lo obvio?

"¿Qué sucedió después?" preguntó Jasper.

"Pues que los dos hablaron un poco, y salieron me imagino que en busca de Alice y luego de Bella."

"¿Saben qué fue lo que dijo?" se escuchó la oz de Esme.

"No. Pero al final del horario de la escuela Draco la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Y cuando nos vio salir nos comentó que Edward no estaba en condiciones cómo para regresar por nosotros, que estaba con Harry y que no nos preocuparamos."

"¿Y le creyeron?" la voz de Carlisle sonó un poco incrédula.

"Carlisle, si los conocieras un poco verías que son de fiar." Y Carlisle no pudo más que creerlo, porque si lo decía Rosalie, que era la más desconfiada y paranoica de la familia, quería decir que era verdad.

"Entonces ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente lo que pasó con Edward después de eso." Siguió el patriarca de la familia.

Todos asintieron en silencio, pero Emmett sabía que Edward se vio intensamente herido a la hora de alejarse de los dos magos que estaban besándose.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con Harry y Draco?" preguntó Esme.

"No creo que sea buena idea. Es mejor que Edward regrese primero."

Emmett no pudo contener la información que tenía, él era así todo lo que pensaba lo decía, por eso a él no le importaba que su hermano le leyera el pensamiento, porque apenas lo pensaba, lo expresaba.

"Para mí está todo claro."

"Explícate."

"A Edward le gusta Harry." fue toda la explicación. Los segundos pasaron los pensamientos de todos estaban algo estancados, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Emmett.

Por un lado Alice estaba pensando que tal vez tuviera sentido, pero no era posible, a Edward le gustaban las mujeres ¿no?, aunque había hablado con Harry del tema que si le gustaba Edward, en verdad nunca pensó que tal vez hubiera una oportunidad.

Jasper estaba analizando todos los sentimientos que recibió por parte de los dos y sí, la explicación de Emmett cuadraba, pero, a Edward le gustaban las mujeres ¿No?

Rosalie, lo encontraba descabellado, a Edward le gustaban las mujeres, punto. ¿Por qué su marido decía eso?.

Carlisle y Esme estaban pensando casi de forma sincronizada, al no haber estado ninguno de ellos en compañía de Edward en el día, no les quedaba nada claro, pero la idea de que a Edward le gustara Harry les parecía un poco lejana. A Edward le gustaban las mujeres ¿No?

"A Edward le gustan las mujeres ¿No?" Alice fue la que expresó en voz alta la pregunta que todos, excepto Rosalie, tenían en la cabeza.

"Con la poca información acerca del tema no podemos estar seguros." Contestó Emmett.

"Emmett, haz el favor que a partir de ahora tus respuestas sean más desarrolladas." le dijo Jasper. A lo que el grandote sólo suspiro, en realidad no era tan difícil llegar a la conclusión que él llegó tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Edward, hasta ese día.

"Edward, nunca mostró interés en ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a la imposiblemente bella de mi esposa. Luego llegó Bella a su vida, no que ella fuera muy femenina, y fue a la única mujer que Edward puso interés, y eso fue sólo porque no pudo leer su mente. Si no hubiera sido una más del montón. Y vamos Jasper, hasta tu lo debes de saber, ¡Harry es condenadamente sexy y guapo! Yo lo admito, tú también deberías."

Jasper abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Es verdad, podría decirse que es la belleza de Rosalie en hombre y hasta un poco más." Dijo esto lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a su hermana. Pero está solo asintió, ella también tenía ojos.

Tras el asentimiento de cabeza de Rosalie, todos tuvieron que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse, Rosalie estaba de acuerdo con que alguien superaba su belleza. Ese día no tenía transcendente estaban seguros.

"Entonces es eso, a Edward le gusta Harry, y no soportó que se besara con Draco y por eso se fue." Concluyó Alice, tras el momento de shock.

Nadie dijo más. Tendrían que esperar a Edward si querían saber algo más. Sin decir nada todos se fueron levantándose para hacer cualquier cosa que harían si no tuvieran que esperar a Edward. Carlisle fue a su oficina a hacer el trabajo que tenía previsto hacer, Esme estaba de arriba abajo en la casa para acomodar floreros, cuadros, o cualquier imperfección que hubiera en la casa, Rosalie y Alice fueron a la recamara de la última para decidir la ropa que usaría la familia para el día siguiente, mientras Jasper y Emmett se entretenían jugando el videojuego que acababan de adquirir.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin Edward atravesó la puerta de la casa. Esta vez todos guardaron la distancia. Jasper y Emmett, al ser los que estaban a la vista, solo le dedicaron un movimiento de cabeza, haciéndole saber que se habían percatado de su llegada.

"¿Podrían bajar, necesito hablar con ustedes?" les dijo Edward encaminándose a la sala de conferencias de la cuál habían salido un par de horas antes el resto de la familia.

* * *

**N/A:** _me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que opinan del capítulo, si les gustó o no, por si no les gustó para que no vuelva a suceder y por si les gustó para que, pues, que vuelva suceder._

_Ahora! Una disculpa por haber respondido los reviews dos siglos después, si a alguien no se lo respondí hágame el favor de lanzarme un tomate en la cara._

_Otra cosa!! Eh escrito mal muchas palabras a lo largo de la historia y apenas me di cuenta;_

_Escribí; Voulturis y es Vulturis_

_Carlise y es Carlisle (en este capítulo ya lo corregí)_

_Griffindor y es Gryffindor (en este caso he escrito de las dos formas en los primeros capítulos)_

_Y un sin fin de faltas de ortografía y gramática que corregiré cuando termine de publicar la historia._

_En el capítulo 11 cometí un error, después de la clase de Química, escribí que Harry tendría Cálculo, pero en realidad era la clase de Derecho. Y en el capítulo 12 vuelvo a escribir que tuvo Cálculo, pero en realidad es la de Derecho._

_Nada más me queda por darles infinitas gracias; por leer el fic, por seguir la historia y sobre todo muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejan Review._

_Un abrazo enorme! =)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer; No soy ninguna escritora famosa, no vendo miles y miles de libros, no soy rubia, ni castaña y no soy Inglesa ni Estadounidense. Es decir, ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

Se sentó y medio segundo después toda su familia estaba sentada en los mismos sitios de unas horas antes. Ninguno dijo nada, todos parecían calmados, exceptuando Esme que tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua y se veía un poco ansiosa.

"Sí Esme, estoy bien." le dijo Edward dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo que ella le regreso otra mucho más grande. Su vista pasó por todas las caras de su familia, y se sorprendió al ver, bueno escuchar, que ninguno de ellos estaba pensando en algo coherente a la situación actual. Alice estaba pensando en las tablas de multiplicar, Rosalie en la nueva temporada de Valentino, Carlisle en la lista de sus pacientes con todo y sus enfermedades y progresos que tenían, Esme en el programa de cocina que había visto en el día, Jasper estaba jugando mentalmente ajedrez y Emmett estaba pensando en la revancha que tendría contra Jasper, porqué al parecer este le había ganado en el nuevo videojuego.

Y no necesitó otra prueba para saber que su familia sabía algo con respecto a ese día, y estaba seguro que era algo relacionado con Harry, así que suspiro un poco cansado, sería más fácil si comenzaba a dar explicaciones desde el punto que ellos sabían.

"¿Qué es lo que saben?"

La cara de culpabilidad de todos le decía que sabían mucho más de lo que el imaginaba.

"Para que todo sea más rápido, entra en mi cabeza, voy a estar reproduciendo lo que pasó después que dejaste la casa." Carlisle tomó la palabra. Y Edward así lo hizo.

Se sintió un poco desubicado al ver la conversación que su familia tuvo respecto a él. Pudo ver los diferentes puntos de vista de sus hermanos, y no podía creer lo chismosos que podían llegar a ser los jóvenes mortales que asistían con ellos a clases, y luego, con mucha sorpresa, vio como Emmett había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. No que considerara a su hermano un tonto, pero ¿Emmett? Lo hubiera esperado de Alice, incluso de Jasper, pero Emmett. En fin parecía que su hermano lo conocía más de lo que él pensaba.

"Creo que siguen teniendo la duda de lo qué pasó después, antes de que Malfoy, Draco, les contara lo que les contó en la salida de la escuela." Tres pares de cabeza asintieron ante eso. "En realidad no pasó mucho; Harry me fue a buscar a un claro al que me gusta ir, digamos que me puse igual que hace un rato, solo que por más tiempo. Y he pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Harry, solo con su compañía."

Los rostros de su familia adquirieron diferentes expresiones; mientras su padre y madre tenían la misma cara de sorpresa, Emmett sonreía con picardía, Rosalie lo fulminaba con la mirada, Alice sonreía complacida y Jasper… Jasper no mostraba nada, cómo siempre. Y al leer el pensamiento de todos comenzó a sonrojarse, de nuevo.

"NO! No! No es lo que ustedes piensan! ¡Dios, no es eso!" dijo Edward muy apresurado e infinitamente avergonzado. "Solo me hizo compañía solo eso. Dejen de pensar en lo otro!"

"Entonces es cierto, te gusta Harry." No fue pregunta sino una afirmación proveniente de Rosalie.

Los ojos del vampiro más joven recorrieron los rostros de su familia. Ellos ya lo sabían, pero necesitaban su confirmación. El poco tiempo que estuvo fuera, tras fracasar estrepitosamente con su plan de no pensar en Harry, pudo analizar todo. A Edward no le gustaban los hombres, nunca le habían gustado. Tampoco le gustaban las mujeres, nunca se había sentido mínimamente atraída hacía ninguna, hasta que conoció a Bella, pero tal cómo había dicho Emmett, si no hubiera sido porque no podía leer su mente no habría estado interesado en ella.

Pudo analizar concienzudamente sus sentimientos hacia la mortal, antes de conocer a Harry, cuando la veía, no sentía ni la más mínima parte que el sintió al verlo a él. Le gustaba estar junto a Bella porque pensaba diferente, porque no podía leerle la mente, porque era un respiro, era paz; no tener ninguna voz hablando dentro de su cabeza, era refrescante y sinceramente algo nuevo en su rutina. Se sentía cautivado por ella por el simple hecho de ser algo fuera de lo normal en su existencia, pudo saber que él estaba enamorado de lo que él sentía cuando estaba con ella, no de ella, no de la persona.

Y él sabía, no le gustaban los hombres ni las mujeres. A él le gustaba Harry, y ya. Aunque gustar no era la palabra correcta. Harry era la razón de su existencia y punto. Su existencia no había sido nada hasta el momento en que esos ojos verdes llegaron a él.

"No, Harry no me gusta." Le contestó Edward finalmente a su hermana.

La cara de asombro de todos los integrantes de la familia no tenía precio. Los vampiros se caracterizaban por ser neutros y de no mostrar casi ningún tipo de reacción, pero su familia al parecer no estaba al tanto de eso.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir con timidez Alice. "Si no te gusta, ¿entonces quién te gusta?"

"Nadie"

"Pero estábamos convencidos que Harry te gustaba o te atraía como mínimo." Comentó su padre.

"¿No estabas hace un día enamorado de la mortal?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Creo que nunca estuve enamorado de Bella."

Ninguno comentó nada después de eso, todos intentando poner alguna lógica a lo que Edward acababa de contarles, sus miradas estaban fijas en el integrante de apariencia más joven de la familia. Nadie hacía el mínimo ruido, la mayoría esperando un tipo de aclaración por parte del cobrizo, aclaración que por cierto no llegaba.

"No entiendo nada." Fue el aporte de Emmett a la causa, al ver que su hermano simplemente no decía nada y solo les devolvía la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Pues todo." Dijo Emmett con muchos ademanes. Y con cara de estar ciertamente perdido. "Primero. ¿Qué pasa con eso de que nunca estuviste enamorado de Bella?"

"Lo primero; no puedo leer se mente, fue lo que me hizo poner atención hacía ella, luego su sangre, en el fondo sabía que era un tipo de reto para mí, me gusta ponerme a prueba, y qué mejor prueba que esa, soportar el olor de su sangre, pero lo que más me cautivo fue que ella no sentía miedo al estar cerca de mío. Y si a ella no le causaba miedo, yo podía estar cerca de ella y seguir con mi tonto reto. Y los beneficios fueron incontables momentos de paz, de no tener ninguna otra mente en mi cabeza. Y yo estaba enamorado de eso, no lo niego, pero estaba enamorado del momento, no de Bella." Dijo todo esto con un tono un poco suplicante, como pidiendo permiso a su familia que lo aceptara.

La mirada de comprensión que tenía su familia unos momentos después le ayudo a relajarse, todos ellos habían seguido muy de cerca su relación con Bella, habían tenido algunas discusiones, la mayoría comenzadas por Rosalie, pero siempre lo apoyaron, en todo momento. Nunca lo juzgaron por el hecho de que Bella fuera una mortal, aceptaron la relación sin rodeos, y por lo tanto, tenía un poco de aprensión al tener que decirles que en realidad nunca fue amor lo que sentía por Bella.

"Entonces… ¿Seguro qué no sientes nada por Harry? Quiero decir, estábamos seguros que te gustaba." La voz de Esme fue la primera en romper el corto silencio.

"Oh! Nunca dije que no sintiera nada por Harry, sólo dije que no me gustaba."

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?"

"Para simplificar la respuesta, Harry es mi vida." les dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"¿No crees que es muy pronto cómo para que pienses así?" La voz de Carlisle sonó llena de duda y de razón al mismo tiempo.

"Padre, no lo pienso. Estoy seguro que eso es verdad."

Al parecer la familia no aceptó muy bien eso, tenían muchas dudas acerca de los sentimientos de Edward, pareciera que cuando sentía algo hacía alguien era muy intenso, no que hubiera muchas experiencias. Pero uno no podía tomar a la ligera los sentimientos de un vampiro, además si era verdad lo que Edward decía, ¿Qué opinaba Harry de eso? ¿Acaso le correspondía?

"¿Sabes si Harry siente lo mismo?"

"No lo hace, pero yo me encargaré de que eso cambie." Le respondió Edward a su hermano con los ojos brillantes.

"¿Por qué dices que no lo hace?" preguntó Emmett, a él le parecía que Harry estaba clavado por Edward.

"Porque está enamorado de Malfoy."

"Pero Draco es novio de Bella!" insistió Emmett.

"Pero eso no impide que se besen." Agregó Jasper, no sabiendo si era de ayuda o no. Y al ver la cara con cierto dolor en el rostro de su hermano, dedujo que definitivamente no había sido de ayuda.

"Si, y porque Malfoy es novio de Bella, quiere decir que Harry no puede hacer nada contra eso. Ustedes los vieron, lucen igual de enamorados que cualquiera de ustedes."

"¿Cómo harás que Harry cambie de opinión respecto a ti?" preguntó Esme, no sabiendo muy bien si debería haber hecho la pregunta. En ese punto ya nadie estaba seguro de nada.

"Porque me considera atractivo, y se cómo puedo manejar esa información." Le respondió Edward poniéndose en pie. "Creo que es todo." Continuo con una sonrisa, pero su mirada se dirigió a Alice. "Creo que tenemos unas cuantas cosas de que hablar sobre los atuendos que llevaré los próximos días."

.

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada(*), los pasillos de San Mungo estaban como debían de estar a esa hora, tranquilos, con algunos medimagos recorriendo una que otra habitación, la recepción no mostraba nada fuera de lo normal, había algunos familiares de los pacientes sentados en las sillas destartaladas de espera, y en el centro de una pared estaba la recepcionista nocturna que hojeaba distraídamente un ejemplar de corazón de Bruja, últimamente no había tenido ningún reporte decentemente interesante. Tras la inesperada "desaparición" de Harry Potter del mundo mágico, la revista no había tenido ninguna noticia que a la comunidad le interesara. Al parecer el salvador del mundo más joven, sexy e interesante de la historia, era el que mantenía en circulación a la revista.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta que de una de las chimeneas estaba saliendo exactamente ese salvador del mundo junto con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Los jóvenes ni se preocuparon en pedir informes a la recepcionista, la experiencia de ambos les decía que era mejor no molestarla, sino recibirían la típica respuesta, que al parecer, todas las recepcionistas de la historia de San Mungo decían "_¿Qué no sabe leer?_" se dirigieron al ascensor que estaba al final de la sala y oprimieron el botón con el número cuatro "Daños por Encantamientos".

El muchacho de menor estatura estaba claramente nervioso, preocupado y ansioso. Mientras no pasaba una mano por su cabello en clara desesperación, juntaba esta con la otra para estrujarlas entre ellas. Pareciera que temblara, pero en realidad solo estaba haciendo una especie de pequeños saltos en su lugar, muy pequeños y seguidos. El joven rubio junto a él solo le mandaba miradas de soslayo y hacía una que otra mueca de desesperación, desesperación causada por la actitud de su acompañante y no por el hecho al que habían tenido que trasladarse desde Estados Unidos hasta Inglaterra en menos de dos horas.

Habían utilizado un traslador que compraron en Seatle, este estaba autorizado para recorrer cualquier distancia, pero sólo podía ser utilizado dos veces. No querían llamar la atención utilizando un traslador ilegal. La primera vez que se utilizaba los trasladaba a un cuarto pequeño con una chimenea, según las indicaciones que traía este, el cuarto era el lugar de llegada, todos los países tenían al menos uno. Esto era para registrar que el traslador funcionaba correctamente, y si había algún problema la compañía se haría cargo de resolverlo. Y de ahí podía ir a donde desearan ir desde la chimenea. La segunda vez que lo utilizaban podían hacerlo desde cualquier lado, menos dentro de algún edificio, y aparecerse en el lugar que los pasajeros desearan. A decir verdad era un sistema bastante práctico.

Con un espantoso chillido el ascensor finalmente se detuvo, y con un chillido menos agudo abrió sus puertas para que los pasajeros pudieran salir de él. El rubio dio un suspiro de agradecimiento, ya no tendría que ver al moreno haciendo el ridículo, y Harry se tragó las ganas de gritar y comenzar a correr por el extenso pasillo que tenía delante. Draco solo rodó los ojos, a veces la parte Gryffindor de Harry era muy obvia, y se acercó a la lista que estaba colgada a un lado de las puertas del ascensor, su mirada viajo por la lista hasta encontrar el nombre y el número de habitación que le interesaba.

"Es la 512" fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su camino por el corredor.

Caminaron todo lo largo del pasillo, y al llegar al final doblaron a la izquierda, y en cuanto dieron la vuelta pudieron divisar a varias personas sentadas fuera de una habitación. El ruido de los pasos atrajo la atención hacia ellos dos. Fuera de la habitación 512 se encontraba la mayoría de los Weasley; los dos señores Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George y Ginny. También estaban Luna y Neville, todos le dedicaron una sonrisa al moreno y unos asentimientos a Draco, a excepción de Luna que solo los observo, la mayoría no se había acostumbrado o querido aceptar, de que Draco Malfoy, fuera amigo de Harry Potter. Este último les sonrió a todos y apresuró sus pasos para llegar junto a ellos.

"Oh Harry, que sorpresa! No pensamos que vendrías." Dijo Molly mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo marca Weasley. El se lo devolvió y tras los saludos iniciales preguntó lo que tenía que preguntar.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Ahora está dormida, Ron está con ella. Mañana la dan de alta." Le informó el señor Weasley.

"¿Pero está bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes, ella y el bebé están en perfectas condiciones." Le respondió el mismo pelirrojo.

"Si está bien, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?" preguntó. No era normal que una persona que estuviera bien tuviera tantas visitas.

"Porque nos han dado permiso en el colegio de venir, así que no desperdiciamos la oportunidad. Bueno al menos en mi caso y en el de Luna." Le respondió Ginny.

"Y yo como no tengo que dar clases hasta las diez de la mañana he podido venir, no la había podido ver antes." Le respondió Neville.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer a esta hora." Le respondió George.

"Arthur y yo siempre estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que se necesite."

"Y nosotros acabamos de llegar de Francia." Le respondió Bill.

Draco como buen Slytherin que era tenía un detector de mentiras integrado, y en cuánto hablaron, la aguja de ese medidor se volvió loca, enserio ¿alguien podría creerse esa zarza de mentiras?

"Oh! Pensé que era algo peor." _Claro! Solo Harry._ Pensó el rubio y utilizó toda su fuerza para evitar rodar los ojos. Tendría que preguntarle bien a Luna que sucedía. "¿Puedo pasar a verla?"

"Sí! Pasa, pasa." Le apuró Molly.

"Eeeh… ¿Draco?" Harry no estaba muy seguro que hacer con respecto al rubio; no tenía la mejor relación con sus dos amigos, pero tampoco con la familia de estos, así que no estaba seguro si llevarlo con él o dejarlo afuera.

"Estoy bien aquí Harry, ve tú. Creo que iré por un café" Le dijo ante la obvia y muda pregunta del moreno. Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar a la sala. Cuando estaba pasando la puerta escuchó como el rubio se dirigía a Luna. "Luna, ¿me acompañas?"

Al entrar pudo observar la sala, no era de las habitaciones compartidas, sino de las individuales, de esas reservadas a personas con mucho dinero, o importantes. Se imaginó que al ser Hermione una de las heroínas en la guerra, se le consideraba una persona importante.

La castaña estaba recostada en la cama, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, y estaba cubierta por sabanas, podía ver el compás de su respiración a través de las mantas. En un sillón junto a la cama estaba uno de sus tres mejores amigos, el pelirrojo al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia al estar contemplando tan intensamente a su esposa, sus ojos recorrían las delicadas facciones del rostro de la castaña, luego bajó su mirada hasta el prominente vientre de Hermione, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta observando a Ron, el pelirrojo y la castaña eran muy jóvenes cómo para comenzar una familia, todos sus amigos y familiares les habían dicho eso, pero ellos se habían reusado a hacerles caso. Nadie se había imaginado que la responsable Hermione Granger, se casaría a los dieciocho años, y menos que Ron se hubiera demostrado suficiente madurez como para llevar las riendas de la pequeña familia. Contra todo pronóstico, su matrimonio era estable y feliz.

Harry se preguntó si podría estar en una condición parecida a la de sus dos mejores amigos, en el futuro. Su mente comenzó a viajar hacia lo que esperaba fuera su futuro; y lo único que pudo pensar como futuro fue un par de ojos dorados con cabello color cobre.

"¡Harry!" Este dio un brinco en su sitio, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ron lo había visto. Y apartando todos los pensamientos anteriores le devolvió la sonrisa que Ron le estaba dedicando.

"Ron, ¿Qué tal estás?"

"He estado mejor, pero no me quejo." Le dijo sin que su sonrisa vacilara, mientras se paraba del sillón para abrazar a su amigo.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Los medimagos dicen que está bien, que por fortuna no hubo ninguna represalia."

"¿Qué es lo qué pasó realmente?"

"Pues que Hermione estaba de compras en el callejón Diagon, cerca del callejón Knockturn, para comprar ingredientes para sus pociones, porque dice que las que dan en San Mungo no son de buena calidad, así que ella misma se las hace, en fin, pues ahí estaba cuando un grupo de magos adolescentes en un estado de ebriedad muy alto salió de Knockturn, comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos a lo idiota, al parecer traían una riña desde que salieron del pub de donde estaban, pero el escándalo se hizo más fuerte y uno de los hechizos golpeó a Hermione en el hombro.

Fue un simple _desmaius_, pero para un embarazo tan avanzado cómo el de Hermione cualquier hechizo es peligroso. Los que estaban cerca de la escena la ayudaron y la trajeron de inmediato hacia aquí. Los medimagos, como ya te dije, nos dijeron que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero que necesitaba descanso y tomarse las pociones de baja calidad que San Mungo ofrece. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione, ya vez como es." Terminó el relato Ron.

"¿Y qué pasó con los agresores?"

"Fueron detenidos, pero al ver que hicieron todo eso por culpa del alcohol, solo les hicieron pagar una multa."

"¿Solo eso?"

"Ajá."

"Pero, pero… no es posible! Pusieron la vida de Hermione y de su hijo en peligro! Hay que hacer algo."

"Eso mismo argumenté yo, pero me dijeron que no era posible hacer nada."

"¿Y tú te quedaste con los brazos cruzados?"

Ron tenía una cara de indignación que no se aguantaba. "¡Yo nunca dije que no hubiera hecho nada!"

"Y entonces?"

"Pues todos recibieron un pequeño regalo por parte de sortilegios Weasley." Le contestó con una enorme sonrisa. "No que fuera lo más justo, o maduro, pero era mejor que nada. Y nadie nos puede acusar de regalar nuestros productos. Aunque fuera productos que todavía no pasaban por las pruebas de calidad necesarias, no que a alguien le importara." Dijo esto con un guiño. "En todo caso, no era necesario que viajaras."

"Bueno, no es que la carta que nos enviaron dijera que Hermione estaba bien. Si recuerdo las palabras solo decía '_Harry, Hermione está hospitalizada, hubo un enfrentamiento en el callejón Diagon y salió herida. Ron_' y eso Ron te aseguro no es nada tranquilizador."

El pelirrojo al menos se dignó a parecer un poco avergonzado. "Bueno, no sabía qué hacer, Hermione no despertaba, los medimagos no me decían nada, y alguien tenía que avisarte. Siento que hallas tenido que viajar hasta aquí solo por esto."

"¿Sólo por esto? Ron! Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, hubiera viajado aun sabiendo que Hermione está bien." le dijo un poco exasperado Harry.

"Bueno, tal vez, pero es que, en tus cartas pareces muy feliz viviendo en Estados Unidos, y al parecer las cosas marchan muy bien con Malfoy, aparte no has venido a Inglaterra desde que te fuiste y... "

"Entendí el punto." Le cortó Harry y casi se da golpes contra la pared, había sido en verdad un pésimo amigo con ellos esos últimos meses. "Y lo siento en verdad, no es que ya no me importen, sino que en verdad estoy haciendo una nueva vida. Discúlpame si los estoy excluyendo, no era mi intención, yo quiero que sigan siendo parte de mi vida. Y ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que ya no me preocupaba por ustedes?"

"Bueno, pues yo no tengo toda la culpa."

"Sí, y lo siento por eso, no sabes cuánto." Se miraron durante un largo rato, hasta que se acercaron para darse otro abrazo. "Ustedes son demasiado importantes en mi vida. Quiero que vayan a visitarme cuándo quieran y cuantas veces quieran."

"¿Harry, eres tú?" la voz de Hermione les llegó adormilada.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry desembarazándose del abrazo del pelirrojo para aventarse sobre la castaña. "Dios! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!"

"Oh! Harry, y yo a ti. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Venir a verte por supuesto." Le dijo desprendiéndose de ella y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

"Pero si yo estoy bien. No tendrías que haber venido."

"Y denle con lo mismo, no importa si no tendría que haber venido, yo quería venir."

"Estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo."

"Y yo a ti. No saben cuánto los he extrañado."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el pelirrojo a su esposa.

"Como si hubiera estado acostada durante una semana." Respondió con el ceño fruncido. "Es por culpa de las pociones, estoy segura." Harry y Ron intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas. Y Hermione hizo cómo si no lo hubiera visto. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Cerca de las dos de la madrugada." Le respondió su esposo.

"Mmmm… ¿y salgo hasta las ocho de la mañana de aquí?"

"Eso es lo que los medimagos dicen." "¡Pero ya estoy en perfectas condiciones!"

"Pero no te van a dejar salir así de fácil cielo. Solo son seis horas más."

"¿Sólo seis horas? Lo dices porque tú no estás acostado en esta cama sin hacer nada útil."Ron estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, y Harry sonrió dándose cuenta que sus amigos no habían cambiado en ciertos aspectos.

"Hablando de tiempo, ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Inglaterra Harry?" le pregunto Ron Ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

"Pues iba a quedarme hasta que estuvieras bien." dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga.

"¿Entras a clases a las ocho de la mañana no es así?" le preguntó ella.

"Eeeh… sí, a esa hora."

"No te preocupes por mí Harry, enserio, estoy bien."

"Pero…"

"Harry, no te estoy corriendo, ni diciendo que quiero que te vayas, es sólo que estoy bien, tú tienes cosas que hacer en Estados Unidos, y la verdad no le veo el caso a que te quedes. Además, Ron y yo tenemos planeado desde poco antes de navidad en ir a visitarte por ahí de Febrero." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con mucha sorpresa.

"¿Es enserio?"

"¡Sí! Hace mucho que no hablamos. Es decir no escribimos seguido, pero no es lo mismo."

"Es cierto." Le respondió el moreno. "En ese caso, le diré a Draco que podemos regresar a Forks antes de que el sol salga."

"!Merlín! Es tan extraño escuchar ese nombre proviniendo de ti." Comentó Ron.

"Fue extraño en un principio, pero ahora es más normal que respirar. En fin, le diré a Draco."

"Aquí estaremos, no creo que Ron me deje moverme de esta cama."Vieron cómo Harry salía de la habitación y sus expresiones cambiaron, los dos tenían la preocupación marcada en la cara. "No fue buena idea de que haya venido, es muy riesgoso." Dijo la castaña mirando a su esposo."¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste exactamente?"

Ron se miraba avergonzado, si algo le sucedía a Harry en su estancia en Inglaterra, sería su completa culpa. "Que habías sido herida mientras estabas en el callejón Diagon y que estabas hospitalizada."

"¡Ronald!"

"Vamos Hermione, no sabía que decirle, estaba muy preocupado y no me decían nada los medimagos. ¿Y si le decimos que está pasando?"

"¡No! Hicimos la decisión de decírselo cuando hubiera más pruebas, no necesita preocuparse por algo que nadie sabe si está pasando en verdad." Ron se mordió los labios algo preocupado. Harry ya había hecho suficiente por el mundo mágico, y si los rumores eran ciertos, el decirle lo que ocurría sería inmiscuirlo en algo que en realidad no debería preocuparse.

"Tienes razón. Ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes en verdad?"

"Todo el cuerpo me arde, pero la mejor noticia es que la hemorragia no pasó a mayores y que el bebé milagrosamente está bien." Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

"Nos estamos poniendo en mucho riesgo, y con tu estado, acéptalo Hermione, no eres muy hábil. Si vamos a hacer esto necesitamos que todos estemos en nuestros cinco sentidos."

"No creas que no lo he pensado, en la próxima reunión les iba a decir que me retiraba hasta que haya dado a luz, conmigo las cosas se pondrían aun más difíciles, y no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi hijo una vez más." El pelirrojo besó la frente de su esposa, diciéndole con ese gesto lo agradecido que estaba con ella, por haber tomado esa decisión, él no soportaba la idea de que Hermione se arriesgara a tanto, embarazada o no.

Escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y por ella entraron Harry y Draco. "Señora Weasley, espero que se encuentre en un buen estado." Fue el saludo de Draco.

"Gracias Malfoy, lo estoy." Dijo la castaña un poco fuera de balance, las palabras de Draco habían sonado tan extrañas.

"He venido a despedirme, el traslador se activa en cinco minutos" dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada de reproche al rubio.

"Dijiste que podíamos irnos incluso en ese instante." dijo Draco con un encogimiento de hombros. "Así que para qué perder más tiempo." Continuó mientras se miraba las uñas.

"Típico. En fin, me dio gusto verlos en verdad. Hermione, sigue las indicaciones de los medimagos, Ron cuídate y cuídala mucho." Le dijo mientras se abrazaban. Después de soltarse del pelirrojo, abrazó a la castaña que estaba acostada en la cama. "Envíenme una lechuza diciéndome la fecha de su visita."

"Gracias por venir."

"Yo estoy agradecido con que estés bien." le dijo separándose de ella. "Tenemos que salir a la calle para que pueda funcionar el traslador. Así que nos vemos." Dijo un poco retenuente, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus amigos. Pero a la vez quería regresar, necesitaba hablar con Edward.

"Nos vemos Harry. Malfoy." dijo educadamente Ron.

"Hasta luego señor y señora Weasley, que tengan buen día." Fue la monótona respuesta de Draco. Salieron de la habitación y tras una muy breve despedida, los dos hicieron su camino hacia la entrada, y ya fuera del hospital, el traslador comenzó a brillar. Sintieron el tirón en el ombligo y al sentir que sus pies tocaban la tierra pudieron ver que se encontraban en la sala de su casa.

"Me estoy cayendo de sueño." Dijo Harry dentro de un bostezo. "¿Mañana vamos a ir con Bella?"

"Sí, pero solo la iremos a recoger, ya que parece que no importa lo que decidamos, tú siempre haces lo que quieres, y cómo ya llamamos la atención de toda la escuela, ¿Qué más da si llegamos en moto?" Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante eso.

"No fue mi intención. Cómo sea te veo al rato. Duerme bien."

"No quiero llegar tarde Potter, quedé con Bella de que iremos a desayunar a su casa a las siete diez."

"Si, si." Dijo encaminándose a su habitación, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo hacia la suya pensando en lo que le había dicho Luna.

_"Harry no puede estar aquí, es peligroso… No, no te lo puedo decir… Si él te importa, haz lo que sea para que se vayan de aquí lo más pronto posible…" _

El rubio no le pidió ninguna explicación a su amiga, Luna parecía muy seria respecto a eso, así que era mejor hacerle caso. Y en cuanto Harry le dijo que Granger… Weasley, estaba bien y que podían irse incluso en ese momento, no dudó en activar el traslador, pero le dio diez minutos al Gryffindor para que pudiera despedirse. En verdad quería olvidarse del tema, y en verdad hubiera deseado no preguntar nada. No quería tener ninguna preocupación por lo que estuviera pasando, si eso no les afectaba, no entendía la razón por preocuparse. Pero al parecer era asunto del mundo mágico Inglés, y por lo tanto, era asunto de Harry. Rodó los ojos con exasperación ante ese pensamiento, parecía que los ingleses no podían hacer nada bien si el salvador no estaba con ellos.

.

Charlie estaba bajando las escaleras, ya vestido con su uniforme de policía, cuando escuchó el ruido de las motos estacionándose frente a su casa._ Estos ingleses sí que son puntuales_, pensó viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera: 7:09 con 35 segundos. Así que se dirigió a la puerta para abrirles, y ahí se encontró con un Esteban radiante, y un James como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

"Buenos días Charlie, espero que te encuentres bien." le saludó el novio de su hija.

"Esteban, James, buenos días, pasen." Dijo quitándose de en medio de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Fue respondido por un 'Gracias' muy normal y despierto por parte del rubio, mientras que por parte de James escuchó algo parecido a 'ias'.

"¿Gustas un café James? Te ves… eeeh… algo mal."

"Mala noche, si te agradecería el café." Le contestó un ojeroso Harry.

"¡Bella! Ya llegaron." Gritó un poco Charlie a las escaleras.

"¡Ya voy!" fue la contestación de Bella. Charlie se dirigió a la cocina mientras los dos magos lo seguían.

"¿Ya vas al trabajo?" le preguntó Draco.

"Si, últimamente hemos tenido llamadas acerca de varias criaturas del tamaño de un oso rondando por la carretera. Y tengo que hacer los informes."

"¿Criaturas de tamaño de un oso?" preguntó el moreno.

"Dicen que es del tamaño de uno, casi nadie los ha visto bien, y los pocos dicen que parecen perros gigantes. Lo más seguro es que sea una manada de lobos que bajó de las montañas. Pero la gente siempre exagera, y eso implica más trabajo para nosotros." Harry que ahora parecía despierto miró a Draco, los dos sabían exactamente qué era lo que la gente veía, pero por supuesto no se lo iban a contar a Charlie.

"Buenos días papá." Dijo Bella entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

"Buenos días hija."

Se giró hacía los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa, les iba a dar sus respectivos saludos, pero se detuvo por la impresión. Draco iba cómo siempre increíblemente guapo y bien arreglado, ese día los colores que resaltaban eran el rojo y el gris. Y Harry, bueno, Harry no lucía excepcionalmente arreglado como de costumbre.

"James, ¿Estás bien?" dijo viendo los tenis algo desgastados, su pantalón de mezclilla no singularmente favorecedor y su camisa de franela, aunque de buena calidad, no era bonita. "Te vez algo… mal,, a decir verdad." Harry no era cómo su novio, de vestirse cómo si estuviera en la alfombra roja, pero tampoco era de vestirse pues, cómo ella mientras dormía.

"Hice todo lo posible por que se cambiara amor, lo juro, pero… no resultó." Le dijo algo consternado Draco, había tratado de ocultar su obvia incomodidad acerca del atuendo de su amigo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

"No es para tanto. Hoy no tenía ganas de arreglarme, estoy cansado." Fue la respuesta de Harry.

"Si tú lo dices." Le dijo Bella antes de besar a su novio en la mejilla. "¿Ya te vas papá?"

"Sí, en unos minutos, me están esperando desde las siete."

"¿No vas a desayunar?"

"No, hoy no puedo. Te veo al rato hija, te un buen día. Esteban, James, ustedes también."

"Igual"

"Hasta luego Charlie."

"Pero papá, tienes que desayunar algo. No puedes irte así."

"Bella, hija, antes de que tú llegaras me las podía arreglar solo, no te preocupes." Y sin más salió de la cocina y momentos después, oyeron como el auto comenzaba a arrancar.

"¿Por qué estás así Harry?"

"Anoche tuvimos que ir a Inglaterra. Y regresamos cerca de las tres de la madrugada."

"¿Inglaterra?" preguntó sorprendida Bella. "¿Cómo le hicieron para ir y venir en un día?"

"Con trasladores." Respondió el de ojos verdes. "Trasla…? Aah! Ya!" Magia, a veces se le olvidaba lo increíbles que podían ser los magos. "¿A qué fueron?"

"Hermione, estaba hospitalizada. Pero a las ocho se supone que ya le dan de alta."

"¿Hospitalizada? ¿Está bien? ¿No tiene problemas con su embarazo o sí?" preguntó alarmada Bella. Ellos le habían hablado acerca de sus vidas en Inglaterra, y por ende, de los mejores amigos de Harry, estaba enterada se podría decir que muy bien, acerca de ellos.

"Sí, pero hoy la dan de alta, así que está bien. Y el bebé no resultó con ningún daño, Gracias a Merlín." contestó Harry dándole después un sorbo a su café. "Y vendrán a visitarme en Febrero." Dijo muy emocionado.

"Sí Potter, todos estamos impacientes acerca de eso." El rubio obviamente no quería hablar de eso, ya que cambió el tema por otro. "Hay que decirle a Jacob que cuide por donde pasea, la gente los ha estado viendo."

"Pensaba hablarle hoy en la noche, ayer no pude, ya sabes." Contestó la muchacha mientras preparaba el desayuno, y lanzándole una mirada a Draco, dándole a entender su plática del día anterior.

"Mejor vamos después de que terminen las clases." Comentó el moreno. "Hace tiempo que no bajamos a la reserva."

"Fuimos la semana pasada Harry" le recordó el rubio.

"Pero parece que fue hace mucho, el día de ayer me parecía ciertamente interminable."

"Cómo quieras, ¿Bella nos acompañas?" le preguntó a su novia.

"En realidad tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí en la casa. Por eso le iba a llamar, ahí me entretengo mucho." Contestó.

"Ummm… está bien. Entonces Potter te vas solo. Yo me quedo con ella." Harry se encogió de hombros, no le importaba ir solo. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa, y comenzaron a ayudar a Bella. Después de terminar de desayunar se dirigieron a la salida de la casa. Frente a esta estaban estacionadas las dos motos y la camioneta de la muchacha.

"Tú vienes conmigo." Le dijo Draco sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras sacaba un casco de la nada. A lo que Bella solo le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, Harry pensó que hubiera sido mejor haberle hecho caso a Draco y haberse cambiado de ropa. El Volvo ya estaba ahí, y junto a él, un Edward simplemente encantador.

**(*) No sé si en EUA e Inglaterra tengan la misma zona horaria, pero lo tomé cómo si sí lo tuvieran.**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:** Capítulo 16 :D Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. =) solo que iba a actualizar el sábado o el domingo, pero una prima se casó =) y nada más no me dio tiempo, entre arreglarme, ir a la fiesta, dormir hasta la tarde, ir a la comida..... En fin. Hoy me levanté con ánimos de correr, así que me fui y hasta ahorita que me acordé de actualizar :S disculpen la espera. =) Nelshy... me dio gusto hablar contigo :D_

_Eternas gracias por los reviews!! :D Espero que les siga gustando la historia (= no se olviden de dejar Reviews :D_

_un beso!!_

_Los veo en la próxima actualización._


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: No tengo cuenta bancaria se los juro, y si la tuviera estaría prácticamente vacía. =( Por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama, lo demás es cuenta de Rowling y Meyer

_Tardé mucho lo sé. Hay una parte casi al final del capítulo que no estoy segura si les va a gustar a muchos, cuando lleguen verán de que hablo, y si llegan y no se enteraron pues bueno, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

Su vestimenta era… sexy; la nueva colección de D&G para hombres estaba perfectamente amoldada al perfecto cuerpo de Edward. Pero lo que los ojos de Harry veían, era la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, casi tímida y torcida. Y se encontró perdido en ella, en el oro fundido de los ojos del vampiro, en la forma natural en que su pecho se movía al respirar, en el color de esa piel tan nívea y sobre todo, se encontró perdido en todo lo que Edward decía sin palabras y sin ademanes.

Y Harry sonrió cómo idiota porque la sonrisa que Edward tenía en la cara era para él. Edward lo miraba a los ojos, y por un momento contempló a Harry por completo, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aún más, y que Harry se sonrojara. Se estaba reprochando mentalmente por no haberse puesto otro conjunto más favorecedor, o por lo menos favorecedor.

Los que estaban en el estacionamiento, que en realidad era más de media escuela, no porque estuvieran esperando la llegada de Esteban y James, no, es solo que no daban ganas de estar dentro del edificio eso era todo; vieron que como el día anterior, Edward Cullen, que por cierto se veía más sexy que nunca, veía solamente a James Evans, que su elección de ropa no era la más acertada, no que se le viera mal, es decir ¿Qué se le podía ver mal a él?, con bastante intensidad, y con lo que era más raro, con una sonrisa. Edward Cullen no sonreía a menudo, y era una lástima, su sonrisa hacía que su belleza creciera a nuevos niveles, a algo más puro, más cálido, y si uno tenía la suerte de verlo, era mejor observarlo, uno no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez en verlo sonreír, si es que había una próxima vez.

"Eeeeh… ¿Draco? Vamos, tenemos la misma clase a esta hora." la voz de Bella llegó lejana a los oídos de Harry.

"¿Harry? ¿No vienes?" preguntó Draco al ver que no se movía. _Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intenté,_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente. "Creo que puede ir solo." dijo después de la ausente respuesta de su amigo.

Harry pudo ver como sus dos amigos hacían su camino a la entrada de la escuela mientras él se quedaba como tonto a lado de su moto. Viendo que no tenía más opción que caminar hacia Edward, enserio era la única opción, comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

"Buenos días Edward"

"Buenos días Harry, lindo atuendo el de hoy", le dijo con su sonrisa que no se desvanecía. Aunque prefería verlo en un modo sexy, no podía dejar de admirarlo, se veía increíblemente bien con todo y ese montón de ropa.

Tras el comentario, su sonrojo, que no se le había ido de la cara por completo, regresó con más intensidad. "Hoy no tenía ganas de arreglarme", le contestó con la cabeza gacha.

Sintió como un dedo se posaba debajo de su barbilla y luego como este hacía un poco de fuerza para que su cabeza se alzara un poco. Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro del hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

"A mí me parece que luces estupendo" le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro, Edward estaba coqueteando con él. Y el solo pensamiento hizo que algo en su estomago se revolviera de una forma placentera. Aparte, estaba seguro, daría su varita por eso, que estaba rojo como tomate maduro y brillante. Sentía el calor en toda su cara y parte de su cuello.

Edward estaba pensando en que otro tipo de situaciones Harry podría tener ese sonrojo, y el pensamiento hizo que algo creciera en él, y creciera de forma física y tangible. Al notarlo su rostro adquirió un lindo tono rojo, no con el intenso rojo que tenía el otro, obviamente, ya que los muertos no se sonrojaban, o eso se suponía.

"¿Te parece si entramos?", preguntó finalmente el vampiro tratando de no poner atención a ciertas partes de su anatomía.

"Sí, vamos", después de salir un poco de su estupor comenzó a pensar bien. El día anterior, Edward decía que él, Harry, no sentía nada por él, Edward. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía el vampiro _coqueteando_ con él? ¿O no era coqueteo? "Edward, lo que pasó ayer..."

Edward sonrió, y Harry volvió a quedar deslumbrado. "No estoy seguro a que parte exactamente te refieres."

Esa sonrisa de lado, esos ojos chispeantes y dorados, esa expresión casi burlona, y ese tono de voz tan sedoso, hacia que quisiera besarlo hasta la eternidad. Estaba tan perdido en esa visión que casi olvida que debía contestar.

"A… hmm… la parte de anoche, cuando me dijiste que pensabas que estabas enamorado de mí. Yo, Edward…"

"No, no, no me digas nada. Sé que no tenía ningún derecho en decirte eso cuando apenas nos conocimos, y es injusto que lo haya dicho, es decir, tú no sientes nada por mí."

"Edward, creo que…"

"¡Harry!, no hablemos de ese tema ahora. Si quieres, podemos platicar después de clases, pero ahora no, por favor." _¿Por qué jodidamente lo interrumpía?_ Iba a decirle que él, Harry, si sentía algo por él, y no era cualquier cosa.

"Pero…"

"¡No! Por favor, después. Ahora tenemos clases."

Harry quería gritarle que lo quería, que daría cualquier cosa por él, que hacía que el mundo se detuviera, que todos los sonidos de repente enmudecieran, que hacía que vibrara por dentro, que de repente el día dejara de ser nublado para dar paso al sol. Pero el maldito vampiro no lo dejaba, pues bien, no se lo diría... por ahora.

"Como desees." dijo mientras suspiraba.

Si a alguien le pareció extraño el comportamiento de los sexsymbol de la escuela, nadie lo dejó ver. ¿Por qué James Evans estaba tan sonrojado? ¿Por qué Edward Cullen sonreía? ¿Por qué Isabella Swan no parecía que le importara su ex? ¿Y por qué Esteban Malluri tenía ese aire tan jodidamente sexy?

"Eeh… ¿Tenemos la misma clase?" preguntó Harry un momento después.

"Por supuesto. Cuando llegué pedí tu horario en la dirección."

"¿Y te lo dieron así sin más?"

"Tengo mis encantos." le contestó el vampiro guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

"¿Qué si lo hago?"

"¡Pues que eres un descarado!"

"A decir verdad, no me importa", replicó pasando su brazo derecho por su espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí. "Además me gusta cómo te ves sonrojado" le dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado más profundo. "¿Ves? es adorable."

"¿Estás haciendo algún tipo de venganza porque ayer fuiste tú el tomate andante?"

"En absoluto. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que es mi recompensa", Harry solo rio un poco ante aquello. Llegaron a lo que Harry suponía era la clase de Español. "Algunas veces me pregunto el por qué repetimos la rutina de estudiar", dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pasara. "A todos se nos hace algo tedioso."

"¿Exactamente cuántas veces has repetido el colegio?" le preguntó entrando al salón.

"Creo que 23." Respondió el vampiro cerrando la puerta. "Verás, nos aburrimos como ostras mientras estamos aquí. Bueno, eso fue antes de conocer a Bella, que fue el año pasado."

"Claro… Bella, se me había olvidado que fue tu novia." dijo con un poco de tristeza, es decir, no sabía lo que Edward sentía por su ahora amiga muggle.

"Ella llegó a hacer la vida de mi familia y mi existencia algo más interesante", continuó Edward sin hacerle mucho caso, "pero ayer, desde el primer momento en que te vi, el día comenzó a ser el más extraño y menos aburrido de mi vida."

"¿Por qué ahora dijiste vida, en vez de existencia?" _¡Qué listo!_ pensó el vampiro.

"¿Podemos quedar hoy después de clase?" Preguntó Edward haciendo caso omiso al moreno de nuevo.

"¿A qué te refieres con _quedar_ exactamente?"

"A una cita por supuesto."

El estado de Harry últimamente era el mismo; atontado/sorprendido. En ese momento su estado era, pues, ese. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, cómo no, y estaba en una especie de shock, lo que dio algo parecido a atontado, y su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la frase dicha por el otro.

Edward, al ver que Harry no reaccionaba comenzó a preocuparse, no por el estado del moreno, sino por la posible respuesta que este le diera, ¿Y si le decía que no?_No hubiera dicho nada... todavía. Quizá esta muy enamorado de Malfoy. Soy un idiota, no tengo que presionarlo..._ se decía a sí mismo con algo parecido a miedo, pero sus depresivos pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado por la voz más maravillosa que llegaría a escuchar.

"Cita. Hoy." y Harry supo que eso había sido la cosa más idiota que pudo haber dicho, y por enésima vez se sonrojó. "Quiero decir, sí. Una cita contigo y hoy, sí, me gustaría." _Idiota, Idiota, idiota. Deja de hablar!_ "Sería agradable en la noche, una noche contigo suena bien, es decir, pasar una noche contigo, ó sea, platicar y esas cosas, no me refiero a nada más..." ¡_Oh Merlín me ampare y me mande un silencio de una buena vez!_

"Paso por ti a las siete treinta de la noche", le cortó Edward, deteniendo el diluvio de palabras. Sabía que el moreno se iba a sonrojar una vez más, aunque le encantara verlo así, no sabía si era saludable su constante sonrojo.

"Siete treinta, ¡Bien!"

Los dos se dirigieron a los asientos más alejados del frente. Había muy pocas personas en la clase, pero eran suficientes para correr el nuevo chisme; Edward Cullen tenía una cita con James Evans.

**.**

"¿Qué pasó después de que te fuiste de mi casa?"

"Llegué a la casa y Harry y Edward ya se estaban yendo." Le respondió Draco a su novia. "Lo poco que me contó Harry, fue que Edward estaba inconsciente."

"¿Inconsciente?"

"Sí, inconsciente. No sé cómo llego a ese estado. Tenía entendido que no podía."

"Vaya, esto es grande."

"Ya sé", murmuró. "Pero creo que algo pasó en el camino a la casa de los Cullens, Harry regresó muy rápido. ¡Ah! Y al parecer sus habilidades no estaban al cien".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy seguro, pero todos sabemos que tienen sus sentidos súper desarrollados. El caso es que Jacob ha estado visitándonos muy seguido y Edward no pudo percibir el olor."

"No lo puedo creer."

**.**

"Harry y Edward tendrán una cita." le dijo sonriendo como el sol.

"Ya sé, sus emociones me llegan bastante claras, te lo aseguro."

"Aww. Hermanito, ¿no estás feliz por nuestro hermano?"

"Estoy feliz por él... ¿Desde cuándo yo soy el 'hermanito'?"

"Desde que eres más bajo que yo." Le contestó Emmett pasándole un brazo por la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Jasper solo gruñó en respuesta.

**.**

"Bella, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?"

"¿Quiénes y qué, exactamente?"

"Todos, que Edward tendrá una cita con James."

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"Bueeno... sí, es raro, tu ex saliendo con un hombre..."

"No pensé que se lo pidiera tan rápido." Le interrumpió Bella antes de que Mike pudiera continuar.

"¿No te molesta que salga con un hombre?"

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?"

"¡Es desagradable!"

"¿Desagradable?"

"¡Pues sí! Son dos hombres."

"Mike", comenzó con mucha paciencia, "el amor, es el amor, no importa entre quiénes."

**.**

"¿Te ayudo?" Le preguntó Edward después de un rato al ver que Harry no escribía mucho, la profesora les había encargado escribir un pequeño ensayo sobre lo que quisiesen, pero Harry apenas y llevaba un párrafo.

"¿Qué? No, no, gracias."

"No llevas escrito mucho" le señaló Edward.

"Es solo que no me termino de acostumbrar a los lapiceros."

"¿Lapiceros?" preguntó extrañado.

"Sí, en mi antiguo colegio utilizaba plumas y tinta."

"¿Qué?"

"Plumas y tinta Edward, plumas y tinta. Los lapiceros se me hacen muy gruesos, y sigo teniendo el hábito de querer recargar la tinta." _¡Ah!_ Eso explicaba la especie de tic que tenía al terminar de escribir una línea.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"¡Ja! Sólo si consigues una pluma y un bote de tinta estaría bien" contestó sarcásticamente.

"Hecho. Espera un momento."

Vio asombrado como Edward se levantaba de su asiento y le preguntaba a la profesora si podía salir un rato. No pudo evitar sentir algo de celos al ver la forma en que le seducía a la profesora para que lo dejara salir de la clase.

Luego de estar sin hacer nada por cerca de diez minutos, la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entro la persona que le arrebataba la respiración. Tenía una chispa de triunfo en sus ojos y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia su asiento, a un lado suyo.

"Toma", le dijo entregándole una pluma y un botecito con tinta. "No pensé que iba a tardar tanto."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"La pluma de un ave a la que se le había caído, y la tinta, sabía que Carlisle tiene cosas de su época aún guardadas, así que me puse a revisar un poco."

"Edward… yo… gracias." Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido, tener una pluma entre sus dedos le recordaba a su mundo, no que fuera de la misma calidad de las que compraba en el callejón Diagon, pero cumplía con su función, aparte que tenía buena altura y estaba limpia.

Tal vez ese fuera un detalle insignificante para muchos, pero ver que no se incomodaba a la mención de su mundo, y que lo aceptaba y lo apoyaba le llenaba el pecho, y se sentía estúpidamente feliz.

Harry siguió su impulso y besó su mejilla. El momento fue tan tierno y cálido que los dos se quedaron quietos momentos después, tratando de que ese contacto se quedara en sus memorias.

"Un placer" Le contestó Edward con ojos chispeantes y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

**.**

"Iremos a tu casa en cuanto salgamos de clases, se que podemos encontrar tu atuendo perfecto" le dijo con una sonrisa enorme después de que lo había visto como si él fuera una especie de cucaracha, lo más seguro que por culpa de su atuendo.

"Gracias. Estaba a punto de pedírtelo."

"Lo sé" respondió con su sonrisa marca Alice.

**.**

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, Harry estaba en su habitación con Alice tratando de decidir el atuendo perfecto y Draco estaba en la sala hablando con su novia por teléfono, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¡Oh, Dios! Ha llegado antes. Alice, ¿Qué hago? No m e he bañado, no me he arreglado…" comenzó un Harry en fase 'Súper Nervios' activada, mientas Alice fruncía el ceño de una forma nada complacida.

"Calla Harry", le ordenó de forma brusca. "No es Edward, no sé quién sea, no veo nada."

Los dos escucharon cómo abrían la puerta, y como Draco les daba la bienvenida a Jacob y a Sam.

Dos segundos después, Alice estaba en posición de ataque y la puerta de la habitación se abría con un portazo.

"¿Pero qué carajo…?"

"¡Harry! aléjate de ella." le ordenó Jacob en su modo alfa.

"¿Qué coño pasa aquí?" dijo Draco, el cuál acababa de llegar.

"¿Los conocen?" preguntó Alice con los ojos entrecerrados y su posición casi felina deshacerse un poco. Harry ató cabos en ese momento. Alice era una vampiro, Jacob y Sam hombres lobo, eso quería decir, rivales declarados desde antes de nacer, o convertirse, en ese caso.

"Esperen. Esperen un poco" Harry comenzó, "Jay, Sam, ella es Alice, y no es ninguna clase de enemigo. Alice, ellos son Jacob y Sam, son de La Push."

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Alice de una forma poco amistosa.

"Somos sus amigos", le respondió Sam "así que haz el favor de salir de esta casa."

"¿Qué?, no. Sam, te pido que no des órdenes en mi casa, y mucho menos a mis invitados."

"Pero Harry, es un vampiro." Dijo Jacob

"Y ustedes hombres lobos." Respondió Alice.

"Y todos son amigos nuestros, ¿y qué?" dijo Draco, algo choqueado con la situación. Estaba perdiendo valiosos segundos, los cuales podía utilizar en hablar con Bella.

"¿Amigos?" dijeron los tres seres no catalogados como humanos al mismo tiempo.

"Vayamos a la sala. Es un lugar mejor para hablar", dijo el niño que vivió viendo que nadie se movía ni decía nada después de un rato.

Alice se sentó en un sillón para una persona, que parecía ser de mayor tamaño debido a su complexión tan pequeña, mientras que Jacob y Sam en un asiento para tres, donde a duras penas y entraban.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados en el sillón restante.

"Vamos por partes, aquí nadie es enemigo de nadie, Alice es tan bien bienvenida a esta casa, cómo lo son ustedes", comenzó Harry "¡Y! no toleraremos ninguna especie de conflicto aquí dentro" siguió viendo que Sam iba a comenzar a decir algo "ella es nuestra amiga, así que acéptenlo. Alice, ellos no nos harán ningún daño, como escuchaste, son amigos nuestros."

"¡Pero están matando gente Harry!" protestó Sam

"¿Qué dices?" medio gritó Alice con un poco de enojo.

"Eso, que están matando gente."

"Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso."

"¿Quién eres tú para…?"

"BASTA" gritó Draco perdiendo su muy limitada paciencia. "Ningún Cullen toma sangre humana Sam" Harry se sorprendió ante eso, "ellos solo toman sangre animal. Es por eso que sus ojos son de ese color."

"Sabemos eso, pero son los de su tipo los que están provocando muertes entre los humanos."

"¿Es por eso que han estado patrullando por las carreteras?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Charlie nos lo dijo hoy en la mañana. La gente los ha estado viendo."

"¿Ha habido muertes últimamente?" interrumpió Draco.

"Algunas, muy dispersas. El plan es inteligente, no llamar la atención. Pero todas están en un radio de trescientos kilómetros"

"Alice, ¿Sabes algo de eso?"

"No, pero creo tener una corazonada, primero necesito hablar con mi familia" le contestó pensativa, y un segundo después, sonrió como si no estuvieran en medio de una discusión seria. "Pero será mañana, hoy es un gran día" dijo con la mirada dirigida hacia Harry.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa hoy?" preguntó Jacob, al parecer olvidando que era enemigo de Alice.

"Harry tendrá una cita, y le queda poco tiempo para alistarse. Sube, yo tendré tu ropa preparada" dijo la chica levantándose y tirando de su brazo.

"No podemos dejar esta conversación así"

"¡Oh!, sí podemos, anda Harry sube" le apremió Draco. "Yo les contaré, anda, anda."

Los nervios de Harry regresaron como un maremoto, y de pronto se sintió con ganas de devolver todo lo que había ingerido.

"Alice, creo que no estoy listo para esto."

"Tonterías, todo irá bien." le contestó con su encantadora sonrisa.

**.**

"¡Oh-Por-Dios!" exclamó Bella, al ver bajar a Harry por la escalera. "¡Wow! Harry, te ves… wow. Si no fueras gay, me lanzaría a tus brazos ahora mismo."

Después de que Draco hizo todo lo posible por hacerles entender a sus amigos de La Push la situación entre Harry y Edward, en ese punto Jacob lanzó un gruñido, seguía sin confiar en él por lo que le había hecho a Bella, y les hiciera prometer que no harían nada que pusiera en una situación incómoda a Harry, pudo estar tranquilo.

Los licántropos le contaron sobre las muertes por causa de vampiros a lo largo de toda esa zona, Draco no estaba muy seguro de que lo podría causar, pero se imagino que era por exceso de vampiros y nada más. Aunque prometió ponerse en contacto con ellos si averiguaba algo, y ellos también le contarían lo que supieran.

Al quedarse solo en la sala, decidió ir a buscar a Bella y estar un rato con ella en la tarde, así que se apreció en su casa y manejó de ida a su casa. Charlie no iba a llegar hasta en la noche, así que cocinaron algo para que Bella se lo llevara a su papá cuando se fuera. Pero Harry estaba bajando las escaleras y al parecer a su novia no le importaba que él estuviera ahí presente cuando ella estaba dándole piropos a su amigo.

"Amor, sigo aquí", le recordó Draco a su novia.

"Sí, si..." le respondió no quitando los ojos del moreno. "Pero míralo, con razón Edward ya no me mira más."

Harry solo rió ante eso. "Gracias por el cumplido Bella" sus ojos se posaron en su amigo. "¿Entonces? ¿Cómo me veo?"

"¡Merlín Potter!, si no supiera que estás colado por ese vampiro te arrojaría al sillón ahora mismo."

"Amor, sigo aquí." Fue el turno de Bella de recordarle a su novio.

"Sí, si, pero míralo." Le dijo con un brillo malévolo en los ojos, _dulce venganza amor. _

"Ok, ok, Harry, luces espectacular, obviamente. Bella y Draco, no se a que juegan, ustedes no se han ido a la cama porque no saben lo que dirá el uno del otro, así que dejen de intentar comerse a Harry con los ojos", habló Alice sin la menor consideración por la salud mental de los presentes. "Faltan pocos minutos para que Ed llegue, y tú sigues con los nervios de punta, ¿Qué remedios he escuchado para eso?" se preguntó ella misma.

"No importa, iré por una poción", comentó Draco queriendo salir de la sala. Si bien su noviazgo iba mejor de lo que había esperado, lo del aspecto sexual, nunca lo habían mencionado, no que no quisiera hacerlo con Bella, Merlín que lo quería, pero no sabía lo que opinaba ella sobre eso. ¿Qué tal si lo dejaba por el simple hecho de insinuarlo? ¿Qué tal si ella no quería? ¿Qué tal si ella no lo deseaba?

Un sinfín de dudas le surgían en cuanto pensaba en eso. Y no quería joder lo que tenía con su amor. Él podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, es más, podía nunca hacerle el amor a Bella si es lo que ella quería. Pero el pensamiento lo dejaba con una amargura en la boca.

Llegó al pequeño laboratorio de pociones que tenían en la casa, fue directamente al estante donde tenían algunas preparadas y comenzó a buscar la indicada. Estaba removiendo frascos y botellas y no se dio cuenta de que Bella lo había seguido.

Ella lo amaba, y lo deseaba, Draco era el humano más deseable que sus ojos habían visto desde siempre. Quería todo con él, nunca había sido de esas mujeres que soñaban con su casa, su marido, hijos, y perro, pero con él todo era diferente, si Draco quería una casa, ella también, si Draco quería que ella llevara vestidos rosas y zapatillas de tacón todos los días, ella lo haría. Sabía que era un riesgo pensar de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, le daba miedo, sí, pero no le importaba. No se consideraba una niña locamente enamorada y sin decisiones, tal vez un poco sí, ok, tal vez mucho, ¿a quién engañaba? Era una tonta niña enamorada, y le encantaba.

Si bien el asunto del sexo no lo había hablado, no era porque ella no quisiese, pero no sabía qué pensaría su novio sobre eso, es decir, llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, no quería que pensara que era una fácil, o desesperada. Y Draco parecía que no quisiera hablar sobre el tema. Es cierto, no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

"Parece que Alice no tuvo mucho tacto al decir aquello", Draco dio un respingo de susto, que casi le hace tirar la poción.

"Eso parece."

"Draco…"

"Amor, ¿En verdad quieres hablar sobre eso ahora?", le reprimió antes de que pudiera comenzar. "No es que me queje, pero, Harry está a punto de comerse las manos ya que no le quedan uñas que morder."

Tras un corto silencio, Bella asintió sin que Draco la viera.

"Ok, me iré a mi casa, tal vez cuando Harry se haya ido tengas tiempo para mí."

Bella no le veía mucha lógica a su propio comentario, pero ya lo había dicho, y a decir verdad estaba enojada, sí, enojada, con Draco. Y al no poseer magia, y no poderse aparecerse, obviamente, salió del laboratorio rumbo a la salida. Dio un escueto Adiós a Alice y a Harry y salió por la puerta hacía su camioneta. '¡Jodido Draco Malfoy!' poniéndola en segundo lugar, cuándo ella lo ponía incluso antes que ella.

Draco se quedó pasmado en donde estaba '¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar?' y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, escuchó la camioneta de Bella arrancando. Con la poción aun en mano, llegó corriendo a la sala, dónde su mejor amigo y su amiga estaban un tanto desconcertados.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Harry consternado.

"No tengo ni puta idea." Le respondió el rubio depositando la poción en su mano. "Voy a casa de Bella, suerte en la cita. Hablamos cuando regreses. Hasta luego Alice." Y se desapareció.

"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" preguntó Harry.

"Seguro discutieron, Emmett y Rosalie siempre discuten cuando se trata de sexo, pero se reconcilian después de hacerlo, imagino que les pasará lo mismo a ellos."

Harry en verdad no quería tener imágenes de Draco y Bella en situaciones íntimas, e hizo todo lo que pudo para apartarse las imágenes que querían llegar a su cabeza. El timbre sonó trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, realidad dónde tenía una cita.

"¡Está aquí!" le dijo sonriendo Alice, "te vez estupendo, quédate aquí, yo iré a abrirle." Lo empujó prácticamente al sillón y le arrancó la poción de las manos, la cual no tuvo tiempo de tomar, ya que un segundo después Edward estaba de pie en la sala contemplándolo como si fuera un Dios o algo parecido.

**.**

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" le preguntó Esme, por enésima vez.

"Estoy seguro."

"Pero Edward, es muy rápido ¿No crees?"

"Lo sé, pero miren, esto es diferente a todo lo que puedan imaginar. Es casi irreal."

"No queremos que salgas lastimado de esto", siguió su padre.

"Carlisle, Esme, en realidad aprecio que se preocupen por mí, pero si voy a cometer un error, y estoy seguro que no es así, les querría más de lo que ya lo hago si no me dijeran nada si llega a pasar."

Esme le acarició la mejilla con una mano y luego le depositó un beso ahí mismo. "Cuídate" Carlisle asintió y le puso una mano en el hombro y luego presionó un poco para indicarle su apoyo.

Salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia la cochera, cuando una mole chocó contra él, haciendo que el aire que no utilizaba para respirar saliera de sus pulmones.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Lo siento hermanito, pero queríamos desearte buena suerte con todo esto." Le dijo el resplandeciente Emmett. Jasper estaba junto a él con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

"No queremos que te vayas sin nuestras bendiciones."

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Edward receloso, sus hermanos no estaban pensando nada en concreto.

"Solo, ya sabes, que nos prometas que nos contaras como es eso de salir con un hombre" reconoció Emmmett.

"¿Porqué tendría que hacer eso?"

"Aww… hermanito, esto es nuevo para nosotros, y quisiéramos saber cómo es el proceso, es decir, ¿sabes que van a hacer no?" preguntó al final el grandote.

Edward comenzaba a sonrojarse, ¿Hacer en qué sentido?, y ¿desde cuando sus hermanos se interesaban en sus citas?

"No sé de qué me hablas Emmett."

"¿A dónde lo vas a llevar?"

"No es lo mismo que salir con una chica", apuntó Jasper. "Por lo general a los hombres nos gusta más la acción que a las mujeres."

Y Edward entendió que sus hermanos no estaban ahí para molestarlo o hacerlo sentir incómodo, bueno sí, un poco, pero más que todo estaban ahí para expresarle que lo apoyaban en lo que iba a hacer.

"Gracias a los dos." Les dijo con una sonrisa y atrayéndolos a un abrazo.

"Espero que vaya bien todo Eddy, pero aún así nos tienes que decir cómo fue todo." Dijo el grandote guiñándole un ojo. Mientras comenzaba a correr de regreso a la casa.

"Edward, mis mejores deseos", le dijo Jasper con un brillo inusual en los ojos. "En mi época, estaba mal visto que te gustara alguien de tu mismo sexo, espero que tú puedas alcanzar tu felicidad."

Y se fue antes de que pudiera decir más, mientras le llegaban algunas imágenes de Jasper cuando aún era humano.

_Los soldados estaban en sus dormitorios, Jasper estaba sentado en su catre puliendo sus armas, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el nuevo integrante del pelotón. Un muchacho esbelto, y de estatura media, tenía un andar elegante y parecía un noble. Su piel blanca, al igual que la de Jasper, desentonaba con la piel tostada de la mayoría de los que estaban en la habitación, a causa de las interminables horas bajo el sol. Sus ojos, las ventanas del alma, eran grandes y de color miel, adornados con unas gruesas pestañas que se batían orgullosamente cada vez que su dueño parpadeaba. Jasper pudo casi tocar la tristeza que profesaban esos ojos, y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poco al pensar en lo que el dueño de semejantes ojos pudiera estar viviendo para transmitir eso. Su cabello largo de rizos negros, una lástima que tuvieran que irse por seguir los códigos de vestimenta de un militar, ondulaba felizmente por su rostro, haciendo que su rostro quedara en perfecta armonía._

_Recorrió la mirada por la habitación y fijó sus ojos en Jasper, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de sorpresa, era una persona magnífica. Casi pura, y no entendía que hacía ahí. El joven avanzó hacia él, y deposito su maleta en el catre de a un lado._

_"Gerald Fort" le dijo con un acento texano muy marcado, tendiéndole una mano._

_"Jasper Whitlock" dijo respondiéndole el saludo._

_De ahí, pasaron varias imágenes donde estaban ellos dos juntos, uno sentado al lado del orto, como Jasper lo miraba discretamente a través de una habitación llena de gente, como Jasper no dormía en las noches hasta que Gerald no llegara, como su hermano hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo cuando estaban en un baño compartido, como hacía lo imposible por protegerlo._

_"Jasper, lo nuestro no puede ser", le dijo un día Gerald, "Nos correrían de aquí en un segundo si se llegan a enterar." Acunaba la cara del más joven con sus manos._

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió en casi un susurro._

_"Eres muy joven para que logres comprenderlo del todo, sé que engañaste para entrar al ejército, ¿Qué edad tienes en verdad, diecisiete, dieciocho?"_

_"Cumpliré los dieciocho pronto" le contestó con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa._

_"Puedes llegar a ser un gran líder Jasper, tienes la actitud, estoy seguro que llegarás muy lejos. Me iré de aquí hoy mismo, para que no interfiera en tu vida, y tú no en la mía. No intentes buscarme, no intentes detenerme, cuida de ti." Le depositó un casto y corto beso en los labios._

_Jasper no podía creer que Gerald se fuera, él lo quería, y sentía que no podría hacer nada si no estaba a su lado._

_"No te deprimas pequeño, encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentirte completo algún día, verás que yo solo soy algo pasajero." Le revolvió el cabello, tomó su maleta y se fue. Fue la última vez que Jasper lo vio._

_Estaba sentado en una cafetería, de pronto, un ángel de ojos rojos se acercó a su mesa y le dijo algo de una nueva familia que tendrían, a partir de ese momento Gerald nunca pasó por su mente una vez más._

"Hasta hoy" susurró Edward, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

**.**

Faltaban pocos minutos para que diera la hora indicada, estaba estacionado una cuadra antes de la casa de Harry esperando. Vio como Bella salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido y cara de estar enojada, y un pequeño temblor recorría su cuerpo, preocupado, bajo del coche y se acercó a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella casi salta del susto. "¡Edward!, si, si bueno, no, acabo de discutir con Draco, o algo así, no sé."

"¿Discutieron? ¿Qué pasó?", no se le hacía de las parejas que discutieran, eran como miel entre cereal.

"Me alteré por una cosa sin importancia, y me fui de la casa antes de que pudiéramos hablar", dijo alterada.

"Espera, primero respira para que se te baje el enojo, no te permitiría que manejes en este estado."

"¿Porqué te preocupas?"

Edward alzó las cejas con incredulidad. "Porque te aprecio, aunque no estemos juntos, te sigo queriendo." Y la abrazó depositándole un beso en la cabeza. "Todo se pondrá bien, ve a casa, imagino que Draco te va a estar esperando."

Bella suspiró, no recordaba lo bien que olía Edward, y tenía razón, todo tenía que ponerse bien entre ella y Draco, si antes no había entendido la razón de su enojo, en ese momento menos lo entendía.

"Gracias Ed. Suerte en la cita, Harry se ve como nunca", le dijo guiñándole un ojo y separándose de él. "Nos veremos mañana."

"Hasta mañana Bella." Le dijo despidiéndola con la mano, mientras ella arrancaba su camioneta, seguía sin entender cómo es que seguía funcionando.

Regresó a su carro y escuchó la pequeña conversación entre los habitantes de la casa, sonrió al escuchar como el rubio se desaparecía rumbo a casa de Bella. Tal vez no era la conversación, ni las condiciones que se imaginó para hablar con su ex, pero en sí, le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, claro y directo, y se sintió bien, Bella ahora podría pasar como una amiga para él, en toda su vida nunca había tenido una, lo más parecido eran sus hermanas, pero 'hermanas' era la palabra clave. Sonrió, lo único que le faltaba era un amigo y a Harry para que fuera eternamente feliz. _¿Quién podría ser un buen amigo para mí?_ Comenzó a pensar, pero antes de que su mente comenzara a volar se fijó que faltaban pocos segundos para las siete y media. En ese momento no se dio cuenta que unos ojos grises fueron la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza después de formularse la pregunta.

Tocó el timbre un poco ansioso. Alice fue la que le abrió y le sonrió como si no hubiera mañana, su corazón se aceleró. "Creo que es mi mejor creación desde siempre." Fue lo que le dijo al verlo. Entró a la casa en menos de un segundo y se plantó en la sala frente a Harry. Bella y Alice se quedaban cortas al tratar de describirlo. Era simplemente irreal. O tal vez era la emoción de saber, que Harry se había arreglado para él, pero los ojos de Edward veían a un dios sentado en un sillón.

Su cabello se veía más negro de lo normal, estaba salvajemente acomodado, y más corto que en esa mañana. Sus ojos estaban delicadamente delineados de color negro, haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos de una manera inusual, pudo observar una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, la cual no había visto antes, pero pensaba que le daba el toque perfecto a su cara. Su torso estaba envuelto en una camisa lisa de color borgoña muy oscuro, y de mangas largas, que tenía enrolladas en sus antebrazos, haciendo que se notaran sus brazos, que tenían una capa de bello oscuro. Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino que le ajustaba tan perfectamente bien, que imaginó que lo habían mandado a hacer para él. Sus zapatos de piel de un negro brillante, combinaban con su cinturón, aunque no supo distinguir qué tipo de piel era, se imaginó que era de alguna criatura mágica.

Harry se puso en pie y le sonrió un poco. "Te ves estupendo."

"Creo que no hay palabras para describirte" fue su única contestación. Harry se sonrojó y ninguno de los dos se fijó en que Alice se había ido desde hacía unos segundos. "¿Nos vamos?" le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la tomó al instante y los dos hicieron su camino hacia la salida.

Al llegar al Volvo Edward le abrió la puerta, Harry subió un poco avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así, él siempre había sido el 'fuerte', él que mantenía a todos de pie, y ser tratado con la caballerosidad de Edward lo hacía sentirse algo débil e inútil, pero a la vez feliz de que despertara esas atenciones en el vampiro. Deberían de hablar de eso en alguna ocasión, y que fuera cercana, pensó al ver que Edward cerraba la puerta después de que se hubiera sentado.

"¿quieres ir en algún lugar en especial?" le preguntó Edward cerrando su propia puerta, después de haberse metido.

"No, creo que cualquier lugar que quieras estaría bien…" lo dijo antes de pensar, pero luego una idea le llegó a la cabeza. "Pensándolo bien, sí quiero ir a un lugar." Dijo emocionado y con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Creo que merezco que ya nadie lea la historia, y que no dejen ningún review, lo entenderé u.u mil disculpas, enserio que lo siento :s si alguien anda por ahí y todabía quiere dejarme un review, creo que estaré más que feliz. _

_Disculpen la enorme tardanza, las razones son muchas, pero la principal es que estoy reescribiendo la historia, no me gusta como estaban escritos los capítulos que tenía hechos, así que corregí todo aquello que no me gustó, al igual que agregarle varias cosas, y ponerle más atención a la ortografía y a la gramática, no que me quedara perfecto, pero pienso que está muy bien. ¡Un abrazo enorme!_

_Si alguien quiere dejarme una opinión acerca de lo de Jas, porfa díganme, aunque ya no volveré a tocar ese tema, creo que está muy fuera de canon, no que lo siga, pero siento que fue algo drástico._

Rod!


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh Vaya!**

Disclaimer: No tengo cuenta bancaria se los juro, y si la tuviera estaría prácticamente vacía. =( Por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama, lo demás es cuenta de Rowling y Meyer

_Hola a todo el mundo... esto será un capítulo lleno de Edward y Harry... alguien sigue por ahí? =(_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18.**

Edward jadeó, eso había sido, para describirlo de algún modo, interesante. Inconscientemente se tocó sus orejas para asegurarse de que siguieran en su sitio. Escuchó una risita y volteó a ver a Harry que lo veía con aire divertido.

"¿Y bien?"

"Fue extraño, un poco incómodo para ser sincero." La aparición, sin duda no era algo al que se haría fan. Luego de que Harry quisiera ir a las Rocallosas, ni más ni menos, decidieron que volar era la mejor opción para llegar, en ese instante había pensando en los distintos vuelos que había hacia Canadá, y que lo mejor era ir a Seatle, no había vuelos hacia ahí desde Port Angeles. Hizo cálculos mentales y tenía previsto haber llegado a Ottawa al menos una hora más tarde, y de ahí, hacía el pueblo más cercano a las Rocallosas, es decir, había planeado llegar un día después.

Pero Harry muy amablemente lo había sacado de sus delirios mentales diciéndole que tenía una escoba nueva y que los dos podían muy bien montar en ella. Al principio no había entendido, luego Harry se rió de él, y no entendió el porqué, hasta que Harry dijo "_Accio_" y literalmente una escoba llegó volando hacia ellos. De ahí las cosas fueron más claras, obviamente, una escoba, medio mágico para transportarse.

Tras cierta vacilación por parte de Edward, por fin montaron la Saeta de fuego revolution, con Harry al frente. Él no necesitaba sostenerse de ningún lado para mantener el equilibrio, pero la espalda y la cintura que estaban frente a él eran demasiado tentadoras, así que suspiró y con suavidad rodeó con sus brazos al cuerpo de su amado. Sintió como Harry se tensaba un poco al contacto, un pinchazo le llegó al lugar donde tenía que estar el órgano que bombeaba sangre para los seres vivos, e hizo el ademan de retirar sus brazos. "_Déjalos donde están_" escuchó que le decía esa magnífica voz, con ese acento tan sexy. Lo abrazó más fuerte.

El viaje había sido, simplemente, fuera de ese mundo, siendo un vampiro, vio que todavía le quedaban muchísimas cosas por ver y por hacer. Tal vez con Harry pudiera hacer todo eso y más. Aparto rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no necesitaba hacerse ilusiones. Los paisajes que se presentaban debajo de ellos era asombroso, los montes, los lagos, las ciudades con luces tintineantes, era una vista para cortar la respiración.

Estaba dividido entre mirar hacia abajo, y concentrarse en la presencia de Harry. Después de lo que le pareció media hora o un poco más, _el tiempo vuela en las alturas, _pudieron comenzar a divisar las Rocallosas. Fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un claro. Se depositaron en el suelo de una forma suave y desmontaron. Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora, habían hecho una hora y quince minutos hasta ahí.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban mucho, demasiado, en exceso, se podría decir.

"Es La Mejor Escoba Que He Montado Jamás." Dijo con bastante emoción obviamente. "Tendré que escribirles de nuevo a Hermione y a Ron para agradecerles al doble, es simplemente increíble, Merlín, la exactitud a la hora de girar, la estabilidad, ¡Dios! ¡La velocidad! Con otro tipo de escoba habríamos tardado más del doble en llegar, creo que por fin comienzo a sentir la recompensa que todos dicen que merezco…" Lo volteó a ver, tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes, y estaba casi acelerado como si hubiera corrido, fue la vista más impactante que había visto esa noche. "¡Oh! Edward, disculpa, mejor hablemos de otra cosa."

"No te preocupes, encuentro bastante fascinante tu emoción." El moreno se sonrojó más profundamente. "¿Entonces? La mejor escoba, ¿eh?"

"Merlín sí, pero dejemos eso para después. ¿Te gustan las carreras?" preguntó cambiando por completo el tema. Las carreras a las que él estaba acostumbrado, por lo general eran a través del bosque a una velocidad de grosería junto con sus hermanos.

"Las carreras que mis hermanos y yo hacemos, no creo que sean iguales a las que tú haces." Harry rió.

"Buen punto, es que hace poco me surgió una duda, ¿Qué era más rápido una aparición o un vampiro?"

"¿Qué?" su cara mostraba obvia duda y no entendimiento, válgase la redundancia.

"Solo quiero probarlo una vez, ¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno…"

"De este punto, a… ¡ajá! Aquel árbol que está justo enfrente. El que está solo."

Edward miró frente a él, por lo menos unos ciento cincuenta metros en línea recta estaba el dichoso árbol. Le sorprendió que Harry distinguiera algo a esa distancia, en el día tal vez era normal, ¿pero en la noche? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, luego preguntaría.

"Ok, a la cuenta de tres… Una, dos, ¡tres!" Comenzó a correr mientras Harry giraba sobre sí mismo, medio segundo después, estaba parado junto al árbol y una fracción de tiempo luego se escuchó un "crack" y Harry apareció a su lado.

"Wow, eres muy veloz Edward." Trató de no parecer pagado de sí mismo.

"Bueno… en realidad soy el más veloz de mi familia, no sé si eso deba de contar algo."

"Seguro que sí."

"Eso fue interesante, lo de aparecerse, quiero decir."

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"Harry, no soy mago, no puedo."

"Me expliqué mal, ¿Quieres que te aparezca?"

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" intentó no parecer emocionado, fallando estrepitosamente.

"Toma mi brazo, ahí está bien, a la cuenta de tres, una, dos, tres."

Luego de decirle que había sido algo incomodo aparecerse. Caminaron un rato de aquí para allá sin hacer mucho o hablar demasiado, solo preguntas sueltas acerca de su día.

"¡Oh!, Vayamos ahí." Dijo de pronto señalando un pequeño cerro que se alzaba frente a ellos. Caminaron hacía él y comenzaron a subir, la agilidad de Harry era envidiable, por lo menos para los humanos, y parecía que fuera natural estar entre campos y no civilización.

"¿Te gusta acampar?" le preguntó. Harry se desconcentró un poco y casi caía del pequeño cerro, si no hubiera sido por Edward que lo agarró del brazo. "Disculpa, no fue mi intención distraerte."

"No, no, solo… me tomó por sorpresa tu pregunta, gracias." Dijo soltándose del agarre del vampiro y volviendo a mantener el equilibrio. "Acampar… sí, me gusta, solo cuando es por diversión."

"¿Has tenido que acampar por alguna otra razón?"

"El año pasado, con mis dos mejores amigos, estábamos… eh… escondiéndonos, y humm… haciendo una misión, que… eh… creo que…" frunció el ceño.

"No es necesario que me lo digas Harry," le cortó antes de que continuara, si Harry no quería decírselo, no tenía porque hacerlo, pero eso no le quitaba que por dentro se muriera de la curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

"No, no, quiero decírtelo. Ven." Dijo avanzando hasta un pequeño espacio lleno de pasto, y se acostó con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Edward se acostó a su derecha, no queriendo incomodarlo con su frialdad. Permaneció un tiempo callado y observando el cielo. Cuando Edward comenzaba a pensar que Harry no le diría nada comenzó a hablar. "Antes de que comience, necesito que me prometas que no me vas a interrumpir, no creo que sea capaz de seguir si me interrumpes", volteó a verlo, Edward le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Siempre he tenido enemigos, incluso desde antes de nacer. En la época en que mis padres estudiaban, había un mago que se proclamaba como '_Lord Voldemort_', él por decirlo de alguna manera, intentaba conquistar el mundo mágico, deshacerse de la sangre muggle, incluyéndolos a ellos y a sus descendencias, aunque estuvieran relacionadas con personas mágicas. El director de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que asistí, y a la que asistieron mis padres, y casi todo Reino Unido mágico, formó una asociación en aquel entonces llamada la _Orden del Fénix_, su objetivo era detener a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, sus seguidores. Mis padres al terminar sus estudios se unieron a ella, y por eso se enfrentaron a él en varias ocasiones.

Se creó una profecía, la cual hablaba de que el único capaz de vencer al Señor tenebroso nacería a finales del séptimo mes, de unos padres que se hayan enfrentado a él en tres ocasiones, que tendría un poder que el señor tenebroso nunca conocería, Voldemort lo marcaría como su igual, y que uno no podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida. En ese entonces había dos niños que cumplían con los _requisitos_, un amigo y yo. Pero por algunas semejanzas entre nosotros, él pensó que era yo. Cuando tenía un año, luego de la traición de uno de los amigos de mis padres fue capaz de encontrarnos. El _Avada Kedavra_ es una maldición asesina, si te toca, simplemente mueres.

Mató a mi padre, pero le dio la oportunidad a mi mamá de vivir, ella no lo hizo, sin embargo, me protegió con su magia, magia antigua, sacrificó su vida por la mía, cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición, esta rebotó en mí, y fue a parar a él. Se desvaneció en al aire, mientras yo quedé en medio de una casa destrozada y una marca en la frente." Removió un poco su cabello para que Edward viera a que se refería.

Le contó que vivió con sus tíos, cuando se enteró que era mago, sus años en Hogwarts. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento sus cuerpos se habían acercado, ni cuando sus manos se buscaron, pero estaban ahí, seguían acostados en el pasto, las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, sus dedos entrelazados y la cabeza de Harry acurrucada en el hombro de Edward, hablaba casi en un susurro. El aire que soplaba en las montañas no le afectaba, el cuerpo de Edward se sentía cálido a su lado, su piel no se sentía como el mármol, sino como una piel normal, y su hombro era extrañamente cómodo, cómo si ese hueco hubiera sido moldeado para que la cabeza de Harry estuviera ahí. Toda su vida, por fin podía desahogarse, por fin dejaba libre la presión que siempre tenía en el pecho, la cual no sabía que tenía, pero a lo largo del tiempo ahí estaba, haciéndose más grande a lo largo de los años.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando le contó sobre la muerte se Sirius, hasta que Edward muy gentilmente las limpió de su rostro, tampoco se percató cuando su cuerpo se tensó al contarle lo que pasó en la noche, lo sucedido antes de que Dumbledore muriera, hasta que sintió unos dedos acariciando su cabello. No pudo seguir, era demasiado para un día, y sin duda había arruinado su cita.

"Creo que lo he estropeado todo, no debería haberte contado, arruiné la salida y no he dejado de hablar…" Dijo Harry poniéndose en pie, pero Edward cortó su línea de palabras al ponerse igualmente en pie y taparle la boca con su mano, los ojos de Harry se abrieron cómicamente ante la interrupción.

"Disculpa, era la única manera de hacerte callar", _o besarte, _"Harry, no has arruinado nada, esto sin duda, está resultando la mejor de las citas que he tenido, ¿Sabes que puedo oírte hablar por la eternidad y no aburrirme nunca? ¿Sabes que tu voz me hace vibrar por dentro?" le susurró retirando su mano de la boca, Harry estaba sonrojado. "Cuando te vi por primera vez, no pude apartar mis ojos de ti, hiciste que un universo de sensaciones y pensamientos se extendieran por todo mi ser, haciéndome múltiples preguntas. Mi atracción hacia ti fue muy fuerte. Me hice preguntarme sobre mi sexualidad, cosa que nunca me había pasado. Y fue un shock muy grande al darme cuente que no me interesaba que los dos seamos hombres.

Y lo que más quería, era llegar a conocerte, a acercarme a ti, de cualquier forma, de que tu atención fuera para mí, que hablaras conmigo, incluso con que solo notaras mi existencia, eso me bastaba. Los sentimientos de un vampiro son mucho más fuertes que los de los humanos, lo sabes. Pero esto que siento", dijo tocándose el pecho. "Va más allá de lo normal, no entiendo, de repente todo dejó de ser plano y gris. Fue mágico, tus ojos hicieron que el mundo girara tan rápido, que incluso sintiera mi corazón latir. ¿Ves lo que sucede conmigo?

Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento mi corazón va a comenzar a moverse, siento como si el aire de verdad sirviera en mis pulmones, mi frialdad no te afecta, porque _ya no hay_ frialdad en mí, mi piel no es dura junto a ti. Antes existía, ahora vivo. Es lo único que puedo pensar al referir mis sentimientos hacia ti. Quiero una oportunidad contigo. Solo te pido una. Sé que es difícil olvidar a la persona que amas", Harry estaba a punto de aventarse a los brazos de Edward y besarlo con toda el alma, pero la última frase lo detuvo, entonces seguía amando a Bella, y a él al mismo tiempo… "Y teniendo a esa persona viviendo contigo, y aun más que seas su amigo, debe de ser complicado, más si sabes que no te corresponde_", a ver ¿cómo? ¿De qué diablos habla?._ "No importa que ames a Malfoy, solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que hay otras personas en el mundo aparte de él y que… hmpph"

Había muerto, estaba seguro, aunque el paraíso no era lo que esperaba, en realidad estaba oscuro y olía mucho a Harry, y ese cuerpo pegado al suyo era, era magnífico, una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había sentido. ¿Por qué estaba en el paraíso? ¿Acaso había hecho algo bien? Todo eso lo pensó en una fracción de segundo, antes de darse cuenta que estaba oscuro porque sus ojos estaban cerrados, de que el cuerpo que estaba pegado al suyo era Harry y por lo tanto olía a él, y Harry lo estaba besando. ¡Dios! ¡Harry lo estaba besando! Dejó salir un suspiro. Sus brazos rodearon al moreno por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y comenzando a responder el beso, aún sin abrir los ojos. Sus bocas se movían tan despacio que casi dolía, probó los labios de Harry superficialmente, acariciándolos con los suyos, grabando ese sabor para siempre. Era intoxicante y adictivo, la textura de los labios, la forma en que se movían, cada pequeña sensación hacía que su estómago se sintiera chistoso.

Sus brazos subieron lentamente por toda la espalda de Harry, sintiendo cada músculo por encima de la tela, haciéndolo temblar y suspirar dentro del beso. Harry se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y suave, tan perfecto y excitante. Su cerebro se desconectó en ese momento, dejando fluir sus emociones libremente. Su mano izquierda bajo de nuevo hasta el hueco de la espalda, mientras su otra mano se dirigía hacia su mandíbula, delineándola suavemente con sus dedos. No estuvo seguro por cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese ritmo, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, el tiempo ni el espacio existía en ese momento.

Su necesidad se hizo presente, quería más, _necesitaba_ más. Con su brazo izquierdo aun envolviéndolo por la espalda, lo atrajo más hacia él, sus cuerpos pegados, y sus labios moviéndose con más velocidad y urgencia. Con su lengua delineó el labio inferior de Harry, pidiendo permiso, implorando. Lentamente, Harry abrió su boca y tímidamente su lengua se hizo camino hacia dentro. Lo recibió una calidez exquisita, un sabor embriagante, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al sentir la lengua de Harry unirse a la suya.

Era la Gloria. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y ya no pensó en nada más. Un calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Prácticamente apachurró a Harry hacia él, y comenzó a devorarse su boca, toda razón que quedaba se fue de él al sentirle responder con la misma urgencia que él sentía. Todo era borroso, daba vueltas, y no importaba, excepto al hombre que tenía en sus brazos. En un acto inconsciente frotó su cadera con la de él y Harry gimió y las vueltas pararon de repente, ese sonido, Dios ese sonido, llegó directamente a su parte baja y ahogó un rugido en su garganta. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que nunca pensó que tendría dejó de besarlo poco a poco.

Pudo ver a Harry por completo, estaba jadeando por la falta de aire, con los labios hinchados, ojos casi negros, su cabello más alborotado, saber que él había sido la razón de eso hizo que el ámbar de sus ojos desapareciera casi por completo y se volviera negro. Era hermoso, la vista lo dejó sin respiración. Mientras Harry se recuperaba, lo tomó de nuevo de la cintura, y esta vez le besó la frente, subió una mano a su nuca de dejó sus frentes pegadas. Su mente comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco, saliendo de ese agradable sopor que no lo dejaba pensar.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el estómago de Harry gruñó, Edward comenzó a reír, y el moreno igual, con la diferencia de que él estaba sonrojado, era una vista deliciosa.

"Que poco atento soy. Creo que ya es tarde para invitarte a cenar. ¿Aceptas un desayuno?" le preguntó Edward viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas. Aunque él veía bien siendo de día o de noche, no pudo dejar de asombrarse que a la luz del sol el bosque adquiriera una nueva belleza, el rocío en el pasto reflejaba luz amarilla, el verde de las hojas de los árboles adquirían un nuevo color, más cálido. El cielo se mezclaba entre azul y rosado, el ruido de los animales nocturnos había cesado y se comenzaban a escuchar como algunas aves empezaban su día. Pero todo eso no importaba, Harry lo había besado, le estaba dando una oportunidad.

"Encantado" le respondió con los ojos brillantes, no pudo evitarlo, volvió a besarlo, no con urgencia, pero sí con deseo, el beso no duró mucho, apenas unos roces de labios, Harry necesitaba comer, y la saliva de vampiro no era una fuente de nutrientes muy grande.

"¿Cómo regresamos?" le preguntó pensando en el placentero viaje en escoba, y en la incómoda sensación de aparición.

"Volando, pero esta vez con más velocidad." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Puede ir más rápido?"

"Sí, pero antes quería que el viaje durara más", dijo sonrojándose un poco más. "Pero ahora, tengo mucha hambre y tenemos clases dentro de poco." Una linda sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Solo déjame hacer una llamada" dijo sonriéndole de vuelta y rogando que hubiera señal telefónica en ese lugar. O que Alice pudiera predecir lo que tenía planeado.

**.**

¡Wow! Fue lo único que pudo pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¡Veinte minutos! Veinte minutos desde las Rocallosas hasta Forks. Llegaron a la casa de Harry para que tomara un baño, no que lo necesitara, pensó Edward, pero Harry dijo algo de estar acostado sobre la tierra. Draco aún no se había despertado, podía oír la respiración calmada del otro mago en alguna parte de la casa.

Esperó pacientemente a que Harry terminara de hacer lo que necesitara, entreteniéndose en las fotos que estaban en la sala, había una donde estaba Harry con dos jóvenes, una muchacha de cabello enmarañado, supuso que era Hermione, y el otro muchacho era alto y pelirrojo, Ron, si bien recordaba. Harry le había platicado sobre sus mejores amigos y se los había descrito. Le contó que Hermione, era la persona más responsable que conocía, estudiosa al extremo, centrada y siempre tenía la razón, a diferencia de Ron, que era, sino todo lo contrario, si bastante contrastante con su esposa.

Otra que llamó su atención, fue donde estaba Harry con Draco, las pirámides del fondo le daban una ligera idea de donde podrían haberse encontrado en ese momento, el sol de Egipto les pegaba en la cara, Harry tenía una pequeña capa de sudor en su frente, a diferencia de Malfoy que no se veía ni un poco acalorado. Harry le estaba pasando un brazo por los hombros y con el otro saludaba a la cámara, el rubio, aunque no mostrara las emociones como lo hacía el moreno, la sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos prácticamente sonreían igual o de forma más brillante que su boca le decía que el joven también estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Una foto mostraban a Maloy con unos tipos enormes a su lado, si mal no recordaba se apellidaban, Crabbe y Goyle, no que pudiera distinguirlos. Le llamó la atención la expresión del rubio. En las fotos que aparecía con Harry se le veía alegre, y como si disfrutara la vida, pudo notar que esas eran las más recientes, en las otras, dónde aparecía con sus otros amigos, y que parecía un colegial, le faltaba esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. Tenía un temple más bien aburrido, serio y gris. Sus ojos parecían un tempano de hielo, mostraban arrogancia y pedantería. Harry no le contó mucho acerca de Draco en su historia, solo que acostumbraban a tratarse mal el uno al otro en su tiempo en el colegio.

Pero esas fotos reflejaban un poco de la historia del rubio, crecido creyendo que todo le pertenecía y nada estaba a su altura, se preguntó qué factor había hecho que cambiara tanto, la guerra era una buena respuesta, pero debió de haber sido algo más, algo que le marcara tan profundo, que pudiera dejar sus diferencias a un lado, que pudiera aceptar vivir entre _muggles, _estar con una _muggle. _Draco Malfoy le intrigaba, sí, lo aceptaba, era un aristócrata hasta la punta de los cabellos, pero era de una manera cálido, no que te dieran ganas de hablar con él de buenas a primeras, pero sí te daba esa cierta confianza de estar a su lado, no que lo gritara, pero ahí estaba, escondida entre esa máscara de indiferencia que le gustaba usar, pero que no servía tan bien al ver sus ojos, que siempre brillaban, como con luz propia, que te decían que estaba sonriendo, porque sí, Draco Malfoy siempre sonreía mentalmente, era feliz. O al menos en el poco tiempo que Edward llevaba de conocerlo.

La foto que lo cautivó más, fue una en el bautizo de un bebé, en el fondo estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y rizado, que le llegaba casi a los hombros, guapo hasta el tuétano y elegante como la realeza, ojos grises, parecidos a los de Draco, pero con una calidez tan espectacular que te calentaba por dentro. Y para reflejar eso en una foto ya era decir mucho. Su porte de noble y su vestimenta le hacía resaltar entre la multitud. Su sonrisa se parecía a la de Harry, enseñando todos sus dientes, perfectos y blancos.

En esa foto también estaba una muchacha de espectacular cabellera roja, como el fuego, tez blanca, que parecía porcelana. Una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada se distinguía debajo del vestido que llevaba puesto. Sus facciones finas daban como resultado un rostro bonito, aunque algo común, pero nadie se fijaría en el trazo de su nariz, o en lo delgado que era su labio superior, al ver los despampanantes ojos verde esmeralda que poseía, tan hermosos, claros y sinceros que te cortaban la respiración. Se perdió un momento en ellos, contemplándolos, viendo como tenían vida propia. Estaban enmarcados con unas largas y gruesas pestañas.

Alado de la mujer estaba Harry. Bueno, no Harry, pero bien podría pasar como él. El hombre usaba lentes, y al igual que el joven de cabello negro y ondulado, y la mujer con cabellera de fuego, sonreía con una alegría incontenible. Su desordenado cabello, igual al de Harry pero más corto, revoloteaba feliz con la aparente brisa que había en esa escena. Sus ojos cafés expresaban devoción y orgullo hacia la criatura que tenía en sus brazos. Las diferencias entre ese hombre y Harry eran notorias a primera vista, Harry tenía los ojos verdes, y una cicatriz en la frente, pero si se observaba con detenimiento, podía observar que las facciones de James Potter eran más toscas, la forma de su cara era cuadrada, sus pómulos resaltaban más que los de Harry, y sus labios no se veían tan suaves ni sensuales.

Estaba tan embobado admirando la foto de la familia de Harry que no se dio cuenta que este estaba a su lado, observando la misma foto.

"Veo que encontraste a una parte de mi familia," Edward dio un ruidoso suspiro, y si fuera humano, un ataque al corazón no le habría extrañado.

Era extraño, cada vez que Harry estaba cerca, todo lo que lo caracterizaba de ser vampiro, por decirlo de alguna manera, dejaba de funcionar. Comenzando con los sonrojos, no entendía, por sus venas no corría sangre para que eso pasara. Luego su piel de mármol dejaba de ser dura, y la calidez que luego desprendía. Ahora sus sentidos, se sentía de alguna manera vulnerable ante eso. Le agradaba sí, pero no era del todo cómodo.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que pasara eso. Aunque si lo pensaba, en la pelea que había tenido con Draco, sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Su velocidad y movimientos se amoldaron a los del rubio. Había experimentado dolor por primera vez en su cuerpo de vampiro. Tal vez era magia. Necesitaba pensar en eso después.

"Distingo a tu mamá y a tu papá," le dijo señalándolos.

"Lily y James Potter," dijo dando un suspiro. "Según lo que me han contado era muy buenas personas, de las mejores, justas y honradas." Dijo Harry con un deje de melancolía.

"¿Te hubiera gustado que estuvieran contigo? Es decir, ¿Qué no hubiera pasado lo que pasó?" le preguntó Edward.

"No estoy seguro, sí, hubiera sido lindo tener padres que se preocuparan por mí, incluso habría podido tener hermanos. Una familia propiamente dicha. Pero tal vez no tendría lo que tengo ahora, es difícil intentar decidir," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Nunca los conocí, solo una vez pude platicar con ellos, fue hace poco…" Harry continuó pero se paró en ese momento. "Él es Sirius, mi padrino." Dijo cambiando el tema drásticamente, Sirius era el hombre guapo de ojos grises y chispeantes. "Fue lo más cercano a un padre que pude tener."

La conversación comenzaba a tomar un camino melancólico, y él no quería que Harry se entristeciera más, su vida había sido un completo conjunto de pérdidas, sólo había convivido con su padrino dos años, ¡dos años!, era injusto que alguien como Harry sufriera tanto. Su ceno familiar asesinado, la familia que tuviera que haberlo cuidado y querido, hicieron todo lo contrario, abusaron de él, lo maltrataron, no se preocupaban por la vida de un niño indefenso. La figura paterna que más lo marco había muerto, como tanta gente antes por culpa de una profecia sin sentido. Si de algo le servían todos sus años, sabía que las profecías solo eran un arte del engaño. La mayoría se cumplían porque inconscientemente los involucrados tomaban ese camino. Si la persona o personas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no darles importancia sus vidas seguirían tan normales como siempre.

"Ven, te debo una cena y a este paso también te deberé un desayuno," le dijo Edward sonriéndole. ¡Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarlo, y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad no lo hizo, necesitaban poner algunas cosas en claro. Y Harry necesitaba comer primero.

"No es necesario, puedo preparar algo aquí…" comenzó Harry pero Edward le mandó una mirada llena de incredulidad, como si con ella le dijera que estaba mal de la cabeza.

"Harry, vamos, te estoy invitando a desayunar," le dijo estirando su mano para que Harry la tomara.

**.**

La falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura, no podía creer que hacía menos de treinta horas hubiera ido y regresado de Inglaterra, y que ahora estuviera en el carro de Edward Cullen dirigiéndose a… no sabía a dónde iban, pero en verdad que no le interesaba. Solo con estar con él era más que suficiente, por el podían ir a desayunar a la escuela misma.

Edward tomaba con una mano el volante y la otra estaba enlazada con la suya, su toque era tan intoxicante, no de la mala manera, le llenaba, hacía que se sintiera en paz, que su corazón danzara en una melodía de violines y guitarras. No podía creerlo, al parecer el vampiro estaba intentando olvidarse de Bella, aunque si sintiera un poco como plato de segunda mesa, no podía decir que no, no estaba en su sangre dejar pasar esa oportunidad, para ese sentimiento tan grande que le producía Edward.

Recordó el beso que habían compartido, la dulce sensación de labios rosándose. Hacía que su pulso se acelerara, todo fue tan electrizante. Se preguntó el por qué había resistido tanto tiempo sin aire, porque ese beso había durado más que unos segundos estaba seguro. Antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos y entregarse de lleno a él, estaba seguro que el cielo era de un azul profundo, y cuando se habían separado el cielo comenzaba a mostrar señales del sol abriéndose camino. Los rayos rosados y algunos dorados en aquella altura habían hecho que la piel de Edward brillara, lo miles de diamantes que parecían que componían su piel destellaron un color naranja, tan irreal y sublime que Harry pensó que no había visto nada más hermoso.

Tenía que hablar con Hermione muy pronto, tal vez ella tuviera algunas respuestas ante eso, al igual del porqué el cuerpo eternamente frío de Edward, junto a él se sentía tan cálido como cualquier otro humano o criatura viva. Como era que su piel, tan blanca y lisa y tan dura, a su tacto se sintiera como la piel de un bebé recién nacido, suave, tersa y blandita.

Tenía casi toda su atención en ese contacto para no acabar dormido como su cuerpo le exigía. Pero no podía culparse, estar con Edward era como una gran cantidad de cafeína puesta en sus neuronas, su cerebro trabajaba con normalidad, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa. Suspiró. En realidad si necesitaba descansar.

La mano de Edward le dio un apretón, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y con eso le dijera que solo faltaba un poco más. Sonrió. Podría aguantar unas horas más, estaba seguro, las suficientes para terminar el día de escuela.

"Lo siento, era mejor que te quedaras en tu casa a descansar un poco," le dijo Edward recorriendo con sus dedos la parte superior de su mano. Harry tembló ante la caricia.

"No creo que hubiera dormido tranquilo de todos modos," fue su respuesta, y era verdad. Necesitaba hablar de algunas cosas, y si su cerebro estaba en esa sintonía, su cuerpo no iba a descansar nada.

Edward tomó un camino saliendo de la carretera, se estaban adentrando al bosque, o eso le pareció. "¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó Harry curioso.

"A mi casa," le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan brillante que lo deslumbró.

**.**

Pudo notar como Harry intentaba tragar, pero al parecer le costaba trabajo. Ojalá pudiera leer su mente, así sabría qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"¿Tu casa? ¿Con tu familia? Hermanos, y… y padres." Le preguntó tartamudeando.

_¡Oh, Dios! Está nervioso_, pensó Edward, _nervioso de conocer a mis padres._

"En realidad, solo estaremos nosotros dos." Le respondió para que la angustia de Harry no incrementara. Era tentador mantenerlo en ese estado, pero supuso que era mejor que se relajara. Una hora antes le había llamado a Alice para pedirle el favor que prepara un desayuno para Harry. A cambio le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Ante ese recuerdo casi deja salir un suspiro. También le había pedido que todos abandonaran la casa para que pudiera estar con Harry un momento y poder hablar tranquilos y sin oídos indiscretos. "Mi familia ha decido pasear por Forks un buen rato," sonrió con indulgencia.

Vio como Harry dejaba de estar tenso después de eso. Quería que conociera a sus padres, estaba seguro que ellos lo aceptarían de inmediato. Pero al parecer había sido una buena decisión posponer su encuentro.

**.**

Podía respirar tranquilo de nuevo, la idea de conocer a los padres de Edward era algo que no podría afrontar en tan poco tiempo. No tenía tanta experiencia en el asunto de los padres de sus… ¿novias? Nunca conoció a los padres de Cho, y los señores Weasley, simplemente eran un asunto y a aparte, eran como unos padres para él, aunque Molly se comportó un poco extraña con él después de que Ginny y él rompieran. Y aunque Draco nunca hubiera sido su novio, con Lucius Malfoy, simplemente nunca iba a ser compatible, la relación con Narcisa era precaria, no había recibido respuesta a su regalo de navidad, no que la esperara, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, o eso siempre le habían dicho.

Así que conocer a los padres de Edward, no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer de inmediato. Al doblar en una curva, puedo ver la primera imagen de la casa de Edward, si a eso se le podría decir casa, pensamiento hipócrita si se ponía a ver la casa que compartía con Draco, era inmensa, y blanca, con ventanales por doquier. La primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue _pureza, _luego vino hogareña y elegancia.

Edward estacionó su carro frente a la entrada, y medio segundo después, ya estaba abriendo su puerta. Al salir del carro, pudo oler la tierra mojada de los alrededores. Los incontables árboles de los alrededores desprendían un olor a bosque, a diferencia de las rocallosas, en esa parte el olor se concentraba, ya que no había espacios abiertos por donde las corrientes de aire llegaran y se llevaran ese magnífico olor. Olor a libertad y aventura.

Edward lo guío a la casa y al entrar percibió un olor dulzón, el vampiro casi siempre olía a algo parecido, se imaginó que el aroma de todos los que vivían ahí hacia que ese olor quedara en el aire. Los muebles blancos que estaban en la estancia hacían que el ambiente fuera aún más relajante. Al igual que en su casa, había flores frescas en todos los jarrones que estaban a la vista. Un piano de cola se asomaba en otro salón, se imagino que era la sala.

Pasaron del recibidor a la sala, sofás inmensos e inmaculados estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, la decoración digna de un profesional estaba en armonía y el piano de cola que estaba en una esquina, hacía que la sala tuviera ese aire clásico, pero al mirar al increíble centro de entretenimientos que estaba cerca de él, el efecto era otro.

"Bienvenido a mi casa," Edward le dijo sonriéndole. "Esta es la sala obviamente, la presencia de toda la familia está presente. El blanco, que de hecho toda la casa es blanca, es gracias a Carlisle, Esme es la responsable de los muebles. Por parte de Jasper está la pequeña biblioteca que ves al fondo, Alice es la encargada de los jarrones con flores. El enorme centro de entretenimientos por supuesto que es de parte de Emmett, y Rosalie fue la encargada de la distribución de todo," le dijo Edward señalándole cada cosa.

"Imagino que el piano te representa a ti," le comentó. Edward había olvidado mencionarse a él, o tal vez no. Pero dado que el piano era lo único que faltaba por mencionar, solo le hizo falta deducir lo obvio, y viendo que la sonrisa de Edward crecía aún más, supo que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. "Te gusta el piano entonces," dijo con cierta emoción, por fin podía conocer un poco más acerca de la vida de Edward, y el piano sin duda era algo grande al estar presente en ese espacio tan demostrativo que era la sala.

"Gustarme es poco, soy un apasionado, aunque últimamente no he tocado nada," dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sabes tocar?" le preguntó.

Harry bufó, no quería sonar sarcástico, pero no pudo evitarlo, no sabía tocar ningún instrumento musical, sin contar la flauta que le regaló alguna vez Hagrid en su primer año. Y el piano se veía fuera de sus posibilidades.

"En realidad no, no sé si tengo algún talento musical para ser sincero," le respondió con una sonrisa. "Aparte que no he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar la música clásica," siguió.

Había escuchado hablar sobre Beethoven, Vivaldi y Mozart, cuando vivía con los Dursley, alguna que otra parte de sus sinfonías habían llegado a sus oídos y no le habían desagradado, pero en aquel entonces lo menos que le interesaba era el sonido de una orquesta.

En el viaje que hizo con Draco pudo escuchar la música de todos esos lugares, así como los bailes, desde la danza árabe hasta la quebradita. Pero la música clásica nunca figuro en ese tiempo. Tal vez porque era clásica y no típica de los lugares a los que iba, la clásica se tocaba en ciertos momentos y eventos. En cambio la música regional, se tocaba casi en cada esquina.

"Tendré que instruirte en el arte, entonces," le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo. "Pero primero tienes que comer," tomó su mano y de nuevo ese placentero choque eléctrico le recorrió la espina dorsal. No creía que fuera capaz de aburrirse de esa sensación.

Lo condujo a lo que Harry suponía era el patio trasero, donde un pequeño servicio estaba servido. Una mesita campestre con dos sillas en juego. Había una pila enorme de hot-cakes, una jarra con leche, fruta picada, un tazón de avena, yogurt, y huevos. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca, estaba consciente de que tenía hambre, pero ver la comida y percibir el olor, era otra cosa.

Su estómago rugió en total acuerdo con su cabeza, y un rojo oscuro apareció en su rostro. Edward se rio, vaya, al menos era capaz de hacer reír a Edward, pensó un poco amargamente. Pero se recuperó enseguida, se sentó en una silla, frente a él se sentó Edward con una sonrisa. Y comenzó a comer, no habló durante un buen rato. Se sentía algo incómodo mientras Edward lo observaba comer, pero no podía evitarlo, en serio que estaba famélico. Y todo eso sabía a gloria. Los hot-cakes, aún estaban calientes, y el jugo estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

"¿Qué pasa si comes esto?" le preguntó después de un rato, ya que su estómago quedara satisfecho y sus neuronas comenzaran a trabajar más deprisa.

"Nada, solo que el veneno lo degrada," le respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

"O sea que ya lo has intentado, ¿te sabe igual?" siguió preguntando, su curiosidad Gryffindor salía a flote.

"En realidad, me sabe a tierra, o algo no muy agradable, nunca he comido tierra," dijo tomando un hot-cake y metiéndoselo a la boca, comenzó a masticarlo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Harry se asustó.

"¿Edward?" preguntó, su tono de voz recalcaba preocupación. Se paró de la silla e iba a comenzar a caminar hacia él, cuando los ojos del vampiro se cerraron, y su cara expresó placer. Vio como Edward seguía masticando el hot-cake hasta que supuso que ya no quedaba nada. Mientras él estaba parado como estatua en el mismo lugar junto a su silla, viéndolo confundido. "¿Edward?" preguntó de nuevo ya más calmado.

"Hmmm…" escuchó que murmuró con gusto Edward. "Los hot-cakes, cuando era humano, eran mi desayuno preferido," le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Edward?... ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¡Dioses, Harry! Acabo de percibir el sabor de la comida, es decir, no sabía a tierra o lo que sea," dijo abriendo los ojos por fin. "Aunque siento como el veneno lo deshace al llegar a mi garganta," su ceño se frunció. "¿Por qué pasa esto?"

"No lo sé," dijo Harry aun un poco perdido tras lo sucedido, se sentó inseguro en su silla. Vio como Edward miraba a una manzana de mala manera, como si la fruta lo hubiera insultado, para luego metérsela a la boca, y su sonrisa creció. Parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete. Los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal. Y no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que sus ojos en vez del color ámbar claro que siempre tenía, en ese momento estaban, más oscuros, se atrevería a decir que un poco verdes, pero no podía asegurarlo, la sobra del árbol que cubría a Edward no le ayudaba mucho con los colores. "Tengo una teoría, pero necesito hablar primero con alguien."

La mirada de Edward se posó sobre él una vez más, con su sonrisa iluminando todo el patio. Harry se quedó sin aliento, ¿era legal ser tan adorable? Lo dudaba. Suspiró.

"Entonces, pospondremos esta conversación," le dijo antes de ponerse serio. Lo examinó con detenimiento un rato, luego tomó aire, no que le faltara, se puso en pie y caminó a su lado. El corazón de Harry iba a explotar de un momento a otro, sabía lo que venía. Intentó tragar saliva, pero se le vio imposible hacerlo. "Harry... en estos momentos de mi vida soy muy feliz, tengo todo lo que necesito, una familia que me ama y yo la amo. Sé cientos de cosas y no se muchas más, pero tengo literalmente una eternidad para aprenderlas. Me preguntaba si aceptabas compartir todo lo que yo tengo contigo. Que de este momento en adelanta compartamos nuestras vivencias y sentimientos. ¿Me harías el honor de poder compartir este momento mi vida contigo?"

* * *

**N/A:** _lalala... soy inocente de toda acusación o.O ya no les pido disculpas por mi súper tardanza "/ ya es costumbre y se q m quieren tirar tomates a la cara si pudieran u.u'_

_Si alguien quiere dejarme un review con su opinión les juro que se lo agradeceré! :3 y responderé como debe ser (: hablando de eso..._

**Neko:** sii lo continuo xD Ok, si tarde mucho en actualizar! :S pero creo que menos que en el anterior! :S me causa emoción que te guste la historia! te agradezco que me lo digas (: un beso enorme para ti! (K)!

**Pichona:** heeey mil gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia :3 espero te siga gustando jaja... siento que mi carrera de escritora no tiene mucho futuro xD un beso enorme! (:

**liziprincs:** holaa! :D sii yo también quiero terminar el fic! xD no eres la única q lo qiere u.u' creo q yo más q nadie jajaja... gracias por decirme que estas contenta con el fic, uuhh.. el otro fic q estoi escribiendo, el q dices q es harry/cedric esta en pausa, pero es Drarry, bueno futuro Drarry xD no te preocupes pronto aparecerán Ron y Hermione para decirnos que diablos está pasando en Inglaterra =P no comas ansias con la pareja de Jacob! ;D también pronto se verá.

**Arthanis:** Que bueno que te gusta la historia! :3 tu review me tentó a poner una encuesta para preguntar si emparejaba a Jacob con una chica o un chico, pero para eso tenía que cambiar varias cosas (si cambiaba a su pareja) y decidí por dejarlo como estaba. Pero pronto lo sabrás (: no quiero arruinar la trama si te contesto. Si, no importa q digas.. "_maldita bitch_" xD t mando un abrazo enorme!

**SarissLovess:** jaja no actualicé pronto xD disculpa!

_¿Les decepcionó la cita? a mí un poco.. =P esperaba más de mí, pero gracias al cielo que la próxima salida de estos dos me está quedando mejor que esta... (: ya no les digo más._

_El próximo capítulo aparecerán los demás personajes, lo prometo! :D_

_Mis mejores deseos a todos, gracias por leer, seguir, y/o comentar! aprecio todo._

Rod!


End file.
